The Green Lantern of Arendelle
by MartyMcfly12D
Summary: Queen Elsa of Arendelle has had an amazing regular life. Until one night she receives a Green Lantern ring. At the same night a man in Chicago who's hopes are high, receives a blue ring. Their paths then cross and then with Sinestro, they go on a journey through deeper parts of the galaxy. What else will happen, read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, after some time of deciding. I've finally decided to do a green lantern frozen crossover. It's where a year after the great thaw, Elsa has overcome all her fears, and receives a green ring. Also, in the city of Chicago, a character of my own, he's strong with hope, and the blue lanterns send him a ring.**

* * *

In outer space, 2 months after Razer had left to find Aya, the Green Lantern's Hal Jordan, Kilowog, and Sinestro were heading to the Blue Lantern planet Odym, escorted by the guardians Appa and Sayd.

When they reached the planet, Ganthet was standing in front of the blue power battery, waiting for them.

"Welcome, my friends. You're just in time," Ganthet welcomed.

"In time for what?" Hal asked.

"The time has come. I finally have enough energy to light the blue power battery once again."

"What good is this hope, anyway?" Appa asked.

"You'll see. Once the battery is lit, it will supercharge mine, Jordan's, and Sinestro's power. Go ahead, Ganthet light the battery," Kilowog said.

Ganthet then went up to the battery and spoke, "In fearful day, in raging night, with strong hearts full our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the war of light, look to the stars, for hope burns bright."

After he spoke the oath, the blue battery released its blue energy of hope, which supercharged Hal, Kilowog, and Sinestro.

"I missed being as powerful as this. It's good to have it back," Kilowog laughed.

"Impressive," was all Appa said.

"I've never felt a power this strong before," Sinestro said.

"You'll learn to love it," Kilowog said.

"Now that the battery has been lit once again, I can now send out more blue rings. Before Razer left, I had enough power to send him one. But now I can send many more, for now I'll send 800," Ganthet said, sending out hundreds of blue rings.

"Come, Sayd. We must return to Oa," Appa ordered.

"You go. I'm going to stay a little while," Sayd replied.

"Suit yourself," Appa said, teleporting away.

"Hey, I thought you gave up those powers," Hal said.

"We did. But the guardians had a bad feeling things were going to go bad, and we decided we'd need them again," Sayd replied.

* * *

On Oa, Appa was talking with the other guardians and they decided, they'd send out 1000 Green Lantern rings.

Once they sent them out, one of the rings went to Earth, and it knew just who it wanted. As the green ring went to Earth, a blue one followed in search of finding someone full of hope.

* * *

In Arendelle Norway, one year after the Great Thaw, Elsa and Anna had gotten along better each day since that day. It was a warm summer night, Elsa and Anna were in Elsa's room talking, when a bright green light appeared at the window.

Elsa went and opened the window, and the little green thing floated down to her, which she caught in the palm of her hand.

"A ring?" Elsa said, confused. "Where'd this come from?"

Just then, the ring created a giant green sphere around Elsa, then it flew through the window and up into space.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled, seeing her sister disappear into the night.

* * *

In a city in Chicago, a young man at the age of 22, who had short slicked up black hair, pure blue eyes, light tan skin, and wore a white leather jacket lived in a small apartment in the city, and he was full of hopes every day of his life.

At night, he was in his small apartment watching TV, and all of a sudden, a bright blue light filled the entire living room. He looked to see a something small and blue floating down towards him. When it was close he grabbed it with his thumb and forefinger with his right hand.

"What kind of weird looking ring is this?"

The ring then started to glow, surrounding him in blue light Then in a bright flash, it teleported him out of his apartment.

* * *

**Ok, that's the prologue. Next chapter this guy and Elsa arrive to the Lantern's planets, where they begin to learn about Lantern Corps. This guy of mine, he'll befriend Sinestro, until he becomes a yellow. It's something I've been thinking up for months. And the story explains as it goes along.**


	2. Oa and Odym

**Ok, here's the next chapter. This is where Elsa and my guy arrive at the planets. They both decide for a minute whether to do it at first, but eventually accept the rings and become Lanterns. And also meet each other later through the story. And some of you might want other frozen characters to become Lanterns, so I'll think about it. Ok, I'm rambling on here, on with the story.**

* * *

The man who'd received the Blue Lantern ring, had been teleported to planet Odym. He was unconscious for a little while, when he woke up, St Walker stood next to him.

"Are you alright?" St Walker asked.

He then backed up, afraid of what he'd just seen.

"It's okay, I mean you no harm," St Walker clarified.

"Where am I? Who are you? How did I get here?"

"Relax, son. You've been transported to Odym. I am St Walker, and you've been chosen to become a Blue Lantern."

"What's a Blue Lantern?"

"Blue Lanterns are soldiers, like few others who harness the blue energy of hope. And you, we sent out 800 of our rings, and it looks like one of them chose you. You must be strong with hope."

"Rings? You mean this?" he asked, holding up the blue ring.

"That's it. These rings are powerful weapons. You don't yet know what they're capable of. Allow me to demonstrate," St Walker said, constructing a harp.

"How did you do that?" the man asked.

"The rings' power. They allow you to create anything you see in your mind. If you accept the ring: you'll have control of a very strong source of hope."

He then looked at the ring, thought for a minute, then he slipped it on his middle finger of his right hand. Once the ring was on, the Blue Lantern symbol appeared on his chest, and he started to glow blue.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"The ring is putting everything you need to know about being a Lantern inside your head, and it's also fashioning you a suit," St Walker replied.

Then, in a blue flash of light, he wore a Blue Lantern suit with black gloves, and black boots.

"Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps."

"This is amazing. I've never felt so powerful before."

"By the way, what is your name, son?" St Walker asked.

"Edward J Michaels. But everybody calls me Eddie."

"Well then, Eddie. We must go and see Ganthet."

"Who's Ganthet?"

"The Guardian of the Blue Lantern Corps. We're going to fly over there."

"How?" Eddie asked.

St Walker then floated up in the air.

"These rings allow the wearer to fly," St Walker replied. "All you need to do is-"

"To believe you can," Eddie said. He then gasped. "How do I know that?"

"Like I said, the ring put everything you need to know inside your head. Concentrate, and lift yourself in the air," St Walker said.

Eddie then closed his eyes for a minute. When he opened them, he was floating above the ground.

"Come, follow me," St Walker instructed, and the two flew off.

After a few minutes, they came toward the blue battery.

"The Blue Lantern central power battery," Eddie said.

"That's right," St Walker replied.

When they were close to the battery, they landed in front of a little blue alien man.

"So, now we have a human Blue Lantern. Welcome."

"Ganthet, this is Eddie J Michaels. I've looked into him, and he's very strong with hope. Even I've never seen someone with so much hope," St Walker explained.

"Well then, I know that you'll do well in the Blue Lantern Corps. But first you need to be trained. St Walker, take him to Oa to be trained by the Green Lantern's," Ganthet instructed.

"Yes, sir. Come along, Eddie," St Walker said, as he and Eddie flew into space.

"So, these rings even allow us to breathe in space? That's so awesome!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Yes. Yes, it is," St Walker replied.

* * *

On Oa, Elsa had fallen unconscious, and was in the room that they put Hal in to get knowledge of being a Green Lantern.

Within minutes, she woke up and saw the strange room. She also noticed she was wearing a strange green uniform with white gloves, and white boots. She stood up and saw her reflection.

"Where on Earth am I?" Elsa asked herself.

"You're not on Earth, you're on planet Oa."

Elsa looked to see a tall muscular man with slicked up blonde hair, he wore a similar green uniform, that looked like a jacket on the torso.

"Who are you? And What do you mean planet Oa?" Elsa asked.

"The name's Guy Gardner, I'm a Green Lantern like you are now. Do you know what a Green Lantern is?"

"A Green Lantern is a soldier who protects the galaxy, with the emerald energy of willpower," Elsa replied, but then gasped.

"Looks like it worked. The Guardians put you in here so you'd have the knowledge you need to be a Green Lantern," Guy explained. "Come on, gorgeous."

"Where are we going?" Elsa asked, following Guy.

"To see the Guardians, where else?" Guy answered. "We're gonna fly over there. Can you do it?"

"I'll try," Elsa said, concentrating.

Then after focusing, she floated into the air.

"Let's go," Guy said, as he and Elsa flew off.

* * *

In the Guardians' council chamber, Guy brought Elsa in.

"My blue friends, we've got another human GL."

"Another human Green Lantern?" Appa said. "You are dismissed, Mr. Gardner."

Guy then left Elsa with the Guardians.

"What is your name, my dear?" Sayd asked.

"I'm Elsa. Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"Tell me, Elsa. Have you ever overcome any great fears in the past?" Appa asked.

"Yes. It happened a year ago, when I trapped my kingdom in an eternal winter, because of my powers over ice and snow. I'd never been so scared in my life. But thanks to my sister Anna, I was able to thaw the kingdom, and those fears that controlled me never bothered me again."

"Interesting. The ring must have liked what it had known from you," Appa said. "There's only one thing left to say then. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps!"

"Okay. Thank you. But I need to get home, my sister must be really worried about me," Elsa said.

"Don't worry. It's easy for you to get home. Just fly there," Sayd said.

"Ok," Elsa replied.

"When we contact you, report to Oa. And should anything happen nearby on Earth, it is your responsibility," Appa instructed.

"Okay," Elsa said.

* * *

Back on Earth in Arendelle, Anna had paced back and forth, wondering where Elsa was.

"Hello Anna."

Anna looked to see Elsa, in a green glowing uniform.

"Where have you been?" Anna asked.

"The ring that came, it took me to planet Oa. I'm now a Green Lantern," Elsa replied.

"A what?" Anna asked.

"We have a lot to talk about," Elsa said, changing back into her icy blue dress.

* * *

**Ok, that's it for now. With Elsa, there's only one problem: she forgot her battery. In the next chapter Eddie will be trained on Oa and he'll meet Mr. Thaal Sinestro himself, who trains with him. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next time.**


	3. Training on Oa

**All right, here's the next chapter. In this one, Eddie trains with Sinestro, and how will he do in the training battle? Let's keep going and find out, on with the story.**

* * *

In space, Eddie and St Walker had finally come to Oa.

"We're here," St Walker said.

The two then went into Oa's atmosphere and started to look for the guardians.

While searching, they caught up with Appa and Sayd.

"St Walker, who's this?" Appa asked.

"This is our first human Blue Lantern. He needs to be trained." St Walker replied.

"Very well, follow us," Sayd instructed.

They then left and the two guardians went over to where an oversized pig-like Green Lantern was shouting and yelling orders.

"Kilowog!" Sayd called getting his attention.

"Who's the human blue? Moonface!"

"This is one of our combat trainers Kilowog. He'll train you," Appa said.

"Kilowog, my friend. This is Eddie Michaels. I've never seen a Blue Lantern who's as strong with hope as he is," St Walker clarified.

"Well then, let's begin your training," Kilowog said.

"I don't think so, Kilowog!"

"Oh, great. Guy Gardner," Kilowog said.

"You've trained most Lanterns that need trawining, but not this one. He's mine."

"Eddie, I almost forgot to give you this," St Walker said, giving Eddie his battery.

"The battery. Elsa forgot to get her battery," Appa pointed out.

"I'll get it and take it to her," Sayd replied leaving.

"So, you're the human Blue Lantern. Never thought there'd be a human. Do you want to be a Lantern?" Guy asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Eddie replied.

"Then you've gotta commit to your Corps. Let's do this thing!"

Guy then began by shooting a rocket at Eddie.

"Rule number 1: Never let your guard down. You let your guard down and the enemies will get the drop on you, if the enemies get the drop on you you'll be attacked, when you get attacked you die!"

Eddie then created a spear and threw it at Guy, but he blocked it by putting a shield up.

"Good, but not good enough. You gotta act quicker than that. Try these," Guy said, creating a bunch of ninja stars and throwing them.

Eddie quickly countered and created an AK-47, then shot the stars, destroying them.

"Impressive. Now try this," Guy said, as he created a group of knights in armor.

The knight constructs charged and Eddie created a chainsaw, then cut them up.

"What do you think of this?" Eddie asked, creating a boulder above Guy.

"Whoa!" Guy yelled, hitting it with a missile.

Eddie then constructed a giant hand with brass knuckles and hit Guy with it, sending him flying into the air.

As guy was coming down, Eddie constructed a wrestling ring with a cage. Once Guy came down, Eddie flew up to the top of the cage, then jumped on Guy. After that, Guy was down and Eddie dissolved the construct.

"Looks like you're not ready to take on hope," Eddie said.

"So, you're the human member."

Eddie turned to see another Green Lantern with purple skin, flat black hair, a thin black mustache, and yellow eyes.

"And who's this?" Eddie asked.

"This is Thaal Sinestro, one of our greatest Green Lantern's of the entire Corps," Appa replied. "Good luck with him. Sinestro won't go easy."

"They say that you're strong with hope, and I say that you don't look like one. But looks can be deceiving. Here's how it works: In this training battle should you do poorly, you'll show me that you don't belong to the Corps. If you beat me, or at least fight well, you will have gained my trust," Sinestro explained. "Shall we begin?"

"Why not?"

"Make your constructs," Thaal said.

"After you," Eddie replied.

"Very well," Sinestro said, creating two saber swords.

"My turn," Eddie said, creating a katana in his right hand, and a broadsword in his left hand.

The two then engaged in combat and Eddie was doing well avoiding hits. He then managed to kick Sinestro in the guy, then punch him on the side of his face.

"Never has that happened so quickly," Sinestro said, as they continued to fight.

In a swift move, Eddie was able to kick the sword from Thaal's left hand. After that, Sinestro made a quick move and put his sword up to Eddie's neck. Eddie quickly backed up and blasted Sinestro, sending him flying to the ground.

In seconds, Sinestro got up and attempted to punch Eddie, but Eddie put up a brick wall at the last second, making Sinestro punch it. Sinestro yelled in pain and Eddie constructed a giant boxing glove. He punched Sinestro straight into the air.

Sinestro had started to fly and then constructed a bazooka. Once Eddie saw it, he constructed a big baseball bat and Sinestro fired.

"Batter up!" Eddie yelled hitting the blast back at Thaal.

Eddie then created a rocket and launched it. It hit Sinestro and made him fall from the sky. Eddie had created and launched another one. The second one hit Sinestro and mad him go flying through the air. He hit the wall and landed face first on the ground. After he got up, Eddie came over to him.

Sinestro went up to him and tried to punch him, but Eddie avoided his attacks and punched Sinestro, knocking him tot he ground.

"Looks like he's had it," Eddie said.

"That was awesome," Kilowog said, as he and Guy came down to them. "Not many new ones can take on Thaal Sinestro."

"You!" Sinestro said, getting up. "Who do you think you are? Trashing me in battle like that!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I just-"

He got cut off when Sinestro put his hands on his shoulders.

"You've proven to me you do have what it takes. You truly do belong in the Lantern Corps. Blue or not, you are one of us. You're strong, I look forward to seeing you in a real battle."

Sinestro then walked away and then flew away.

* * *

Back on Earth, in Arendelle, Elsa had been explaining to Anna about the Green Lantern's

"So, you've become a soldier who uses a ring, that harnesses an emerald energy of willpower, and protects the universe?" Anna asked.

"That's right," Elsa replied.

Then in a flash of light, Sayd had teleported into the room.

"Sayd? What are you doing here?" Elsa asked.

"You forgot this," Sayd answered, giving Elsa the battery.

"What's this?" Elsa asked.

"The battery to recharge your ring. Just put the ring in and speak the oath," Sayd replied teleporting away.

Elsa then went over to a desk and put the battery down.

"Put the ring in and speak the oath," Elsa repeated the sentence. "The oath. Everybody knows the oath."

Elsa then placed her ring in the battery and spoke, "I Queen Elsa of Arendelle, do pledge allegiance to being a Lantern. And to obey all the guardians' commands."

"I don't think that's it," Anna said.

"Lantern gleam and glow. I pledge allegiance to the Green Lantern's. Oh, come on!" Elsa yelled. "They send me this power ring all the way from another planet, they put me in a room to gain all knowledge of being a Lantern, but they can't give me the stupid oath!"

The battery then started to glow. Elsa went up to it, placed her ring in, and spoke, "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power. Green Lantern's light."

* * *

**Just like what happened with Hal. How he couldn't figure out the oath, then the battery juts puts it in his head. I thought it'd be cool to do the same with Elsa since she's a new human GL. Anyway I hope you liked this one, who knew Eddie would do so well against Sinestro. Soon the two will become good friends, and Eddie and Elsa will start falling for each other.**

* * *

y kno


	4. Red Lantern Plans

**Ok, here's the next one. In this the Red Lantern's devise a plan under Zox's orders. It's something that no one else is gonna like. What is his plan? Let's find out.**

* * *

On planet Ysmault, unknown to the Green Lantern's, Zox was planning something evil.

"Yes, we've collected many of the disabled Manhunters. Once we collect them all, We'll unleash them on the Green Lantern's, treaty or not," Zox said to himself.

The only one who didn't like this was Ragnar.

"You will never be the right leader of the Red Lantern's. Our only leader is Atrocitus!" Ragnar argued.

"Well, I have news for you, boy. Atrocitus isn't here anymore! I rule the Red Lantern's, I am the all powerful leader, and you are just a minion of my power."

"I'll show you minion!" Ragnar yelled, charging up his ring. Before he could do anything, Zox blasted him to the ground.

"You stand no chance against me. I'm in charge now, so get used to it! Get out of my sight. You're dismissed."

Ragnar then left and flew away from the chamber.

"I must get Atrocitus back in control," Ragnar then got an idea. "Ring, locate Atrocitus' ring."

"Atrocitus' ring located on planet Zamaron."

He then flew out of the atmosphere and said, "If no one else will bring Atrocitus back, then I will."

Ragnar then flew off into space.

* * *

Back on Odym, St Walker had returned to talk to Ganthet.

"Ganthet, I must talk to you," St Walker said.

"Anything, my friend."

"I want to talk to you about our human Blue Lantern Eddie. I have news about him that I think you will want to hear."

"Let me hear it," Ganthet replied.

"Today on Oa, he was excellent in combat and he beat the Green Lantern known as Sinestro easily. I took the liberty of scanning him and I found out that his hopes are over 500 percent. And they seem to continue to grow more each day."

"Over 500? Are you sure?" Ganthet asked.

"Yes, my ring told me so," St Walker replied. "Even I have never been so strong with hope. With all of that hope in him, I have a very good feeling about him."

"Well then, if what you say is true, then he might be what the Blue Lantern Corps is looking for."

"And what is that?" St Walker asked.

"Hope's champion. If everything you say is true, then he will be the one to light the universe with hope," Ganthet replied.

"But Eddie is a human," St Walker clarified.

"He wouldn't be the first human to accomplish something great. After all, Hal Jordan was the one who defeated Parallax, and he was a beginner of the Corps. It also makes me think about Razer."

"Do you think that Razer will ever find his precious Aya?"

"I know he will. He just needs to keep his hopes up, and he will find her."

* * *

**So, now the Red Lantern's plan to use the manhunters to destroy the Green Lantern's, and who would've guessed Eddie would be the one that would be the champion of hope? How good will he accomplish? Keep reading and find out.**


	5. Training with Sinestro

**Ok, let's move on with the green lantern of arendelle. This is where Eddie and Elsa meet for the first time, before training with Sinestro to learn what he knows, and we'll even get back to Ragnar, who plans to break Atrocitus out of prison. What else will happen with this chapter and more along the story? Let's find out.**

* * *

Eddie had gone back to Oa the next day and went looking for Sinestro. After a little while, he found him.

"Welcome back," Sinestro greeted. "Have you come back for more training?"

"As a matter of fact, I have," Eddie replied. "I want to know everything there is to know about being a Lantern. I want to learn what a Green Lantern does. I want you to do it, I'll listen to everything you say, all the orders you give me."

"Now you're talking," Sinestro said. "I'll teach you everything my mentor Abin-Sur taught me. I'll teach you all my great attacks, I'll even teach you to smell fear."

"I'm in," Eddie said.

"Good. Along with you, I have someone else I can train with you," Sinestro said.

"Who?" Eddie asked.

"Her," Sinestro said, pointing to a human girl.

Eddie looked at her and was stunned. Elsa did the same.

"Edward, this is Elsa. She says she's the queen of a kingdom called Arendelle," Sinestro said. "Elsa, this is a new friend of mine."

"Hello," Elsa greeted.

"Hey," Eddie returned it.

"So, you both want to learn my moves?" Sinestro asked.

"Yes," they both said in unison.

"Then let's get started. This is going to be rough on you. It shows you how tough enemies go on you in battle. Let's begin!" Sinestro ordered.

* * *

Outside of the atmosphere of Zamaron, Ragnar had arrived and flew down to get Atrocitus' ring.

When he landed, he was attacked by the Star Sapphires. But he easily fought back looking for the ring. After a few minutes of fighting his way through the Sapphires, he found it.

All the ones that surrounded him, he used a powerful force of red energy to knock them out.

Ragnar went over and used his ring to bring Atrocitus' to him.

After he retrieved it, the queen arrived.

"You! Red Lantern, get off my planet!" the queen demanded.

"I've come for this," Ragnar said, holding up the ring.

"Atrocitus' ring? Then take it and go!" the queen ordered.

Ragnar then flew out of the atmosphere and back into space.

"Now, ring, locate Atrocitus."

"Atrocitus located on the Spider-Guild prison."

"Then that's just where I'm going."

* * *

Back on Oa, Sinestro was hitting Elsa and Eddie rough. Elsa tried blocking and countering with constructs, but the fear made them weak.

"Remember this: You're constructs will only be as strong as your will, but if you let fear get in your way, it makes them feeble," Sinestro explained. "You must ignore your fears, both of you. Because at this moment, you both reek of fear."

"Is that what that horrible smell is?" Eddie asked.

"Yes. Fear has never been a pleasant smell," Sinestro replied. "Less talking, more training. Next lesson: Fighting. You must learn to defend you enemies, otherwise, if you don't defend, you die."

Sinestro then created a fist and punched them both into the air.

"There are enemies who will be able to fly and you must keep your defenses up, especially in the air."

"Did you have these problems before, Edward?" Elsa asked.

"It's Eddie. And I've never dealt with situations like this, because I just became a Lantern yesterday."

"Then, I'm not the only one," Elsa said. "I only received my ring the other night."

"Come on, together we can take him. Let's try a double attack," Eddie said.

The two then double attacked Sinestro and it knocked him out of the air, and to the ground.

"Good plan," Elsa complimented.

"Thank you," Eddie replied.

"Very good, both of you. You're starting to get it. You've learned to double take an enemy and how to not only defend yourselves, but each other," Sinestro said. "That will be all for today, we'll continue more tomorrow."

"You said you were trained by your master. Where is he?" Eddie asked.

"He's not here anymore. He's dead," Sinestro replied.

"Could you tell us about it?" Elsa asked.

"Not here. Somewhere more private. Come on," Sinestro said, flying away and the two followed.

* * *

On the Spider-Guild prison, Ragnar had arrived and started to fight off the spiders, trying to find Atrocitus.

After a while of going through, he found Atrocitus in his cell and he busted through.

"Ragnar? What are you doing here?" Atrocitus asked.

"I'm breaking you out, so you can take control of the Red Lantern's again. I can't stand it anymore with Zox ruling."

"Zox?! That insolent bug is ruling in my place?!"

"Yes. That's why I've come to break you out of here. But you'll need this," Ragnar said, giving Atrocitus his ring.

"Yes," Atrocitus said, putting on the ring. "Come, Ragnar. We must report to Ysmault. And you are nowmy second in command."

They both left and went back to Ysmault.

* * *

**Oh no. Atrocitus is free. And Elsa and Eddie have met. What will Atrocitus do now that he's free and that the Manhunters are being reprogrammed. Keep reading and find out. Also, when they get to Ysmault, Zox is in big trouble. I've never liked that ugly round monster, so let's all hope Atrocitus does something bad to him. Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	6. Return of the Manhunters

**Okay, here's chapter 6. Here's where Atrocitus sends the Manhunters to Oa, to destroy the Green Lantern's, after reprogramming them to follow his every orders. It's also where Eddie goes up against Atrocitus and equally matches him.**

* * *

Outside of Ysmault, Atrocitus and Ragnar had returned.

"We're home. Now to teach Zox a little lesson," Atrocitus said.

In the planet's atmosphere, Zox was admiring the statue of him, when it got blown to pieces.

"What?" Zox said confused.

"Zox! You insolent worm!" Atrocitus yelled.

Zox attempted to fly away, but Atrocitus grabbed him.

"Ruling in my place while I was away? I think not," Atrocitus said.

"But, master. Someone had to take control. I was simply, temporarily leading the Corps," Zox lied.

"No! You tried to take over the Red Lantern Corps! But I am the only leader it will ever have," Atrocitus threw Zox into the pile of broken statue pieces.

He then turned to Ragnar.

"Now, did you say the Red Lanterns are reprogramming the Manhunters?" Atrocitus asked.

"Yes. Reprogramming them to destroy the Green Lantern's," Ragnar answered.

"Come. I have a little more reprogramming to do," Atrocitus flew to the place where they were being fixed and reprogrammed.

Atrocitus went into their systems and programmed them to obey his orders.

Once an army was fixed, all the Manhunters started to say, "All hail, Lord Atrocitus."

"Excellent. Now to destroy the Green Lantern's home planet, just as they did mine. Manhunters, come!" Atrocitus ordered.

All the Manhunters started to follow Atrocitus into space and they headed out to Oa, flying fast as the speed of light.

* * *

Back on Oa, Sinestro had told Elsa and Eddie about what'd happened in the past.

"So, my master, Abin-Sur was attacked by the one called Parallax. One who he'd locked away years ago, and Parallax broke out seeking revenge. He was a monster who could harness the yellow energy of fear, and he killed Abin-Sur."

"Where did this monster called Parallax come from?" Elsa asked.

"He was once a guardian known as Krona. He had wished to once destroy fear, but within him changed. He wanted to prove to the others that the yellow light could be mastered. So he did what he'd been forbidden to do. He entered fear's forbidden chamber, and he succeeded at master the energy, at a terrible price. His mind became twisted as he got filled with fear, and he became the very thing he'd wished to destroy."

"What happened to him?" Eddie asked.

"He's dead, thanks to me."

They looked to see Hal and Kilowog flying down to them.

"Telling your story, Sinestro?" Hal asked.

"Yes," Sinestro replied.

"How'd you beat him?" Eddie asked.

"I made him follow me, so he'd leave Earth. Then I lured him into the sun. He fell in, and I almost did too, but thanks to Kilowog, Tomar-Re, and Sinestro, I was saved."

"Never underestimate the power of fear," Sinestro said.

Just then, all their rings started to beep.

"What's this. Why are our rings going off?" Eddie asked.

"Danger. Prepare yourselves," Sinestro replied.

So they all flew into the air, along with the entire corps.

Hal looked up and constructed a telescope. Once he saw it, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Not them again," Hal said.

"What?" Kilowog asked.

"Manhunters," Hal replied.

As the Manhunters came down, they fired at the Green Lantern's, and the Corps returned fire.

While battling, Hal and Kilowog took one's head off and saw that it was running on red energy.

"Red energy!" Hal said.

"The Red Lantern's are behind this?!" Kilowog yelled.

They looked up and saw Atrocitus coming down.

"Atrocitus!" Hal yelled, flying up to him.

Atrocitus was watching the Green Lantern's fight the Manhunters, when Hal came up to him.

"Hal Jordan. We meet again."

"How did you get out of prison? Tell me!"

"Of course. One of my Red Lantern's broke me out. While the others were busy collecting these shut down robots, ever since that thing you call Aya shut them all down."

Hal yelled in anger and charged at Atrocitus, but Atrocitus hit him with a red blast from his ring.

Hal fell and hit the ground.

"Let's see you escape this time," Atrocitus said, firing the red energy from his mouth.

As it moved toward Hal, a blue shield construct blocked it.

Both Hal and Atrocitus looked to see Eddie was the one who did it.

"A human Blue Lantern. This keeps getting better," Atrocitus shot the energy from his mouth at Eddie.

Eddie countered it with a blast from his ring, which easily beat Atrocitus', sending him flying back.

"Go. I'll take it from here," Eddie said.

"Thanks," Hal said, flying off.

"You think that you stand a chance against me, blue man?" Atrocitus said.

"My hopes are strong. Didn't you just see what I did to you, or did I hit you so hard, you suffered short-term memory loss?" Eddie mocked.

Atrocitus growled and shot a red energy blast from his ring.

Eddie countered with his own blue energy blast.

While the beams were colliding, Eddie flew up and hit Atrocitus with a giant boxing glove.

Atrocitus went flying and hit the wall. He then got up and charged up the red energy in his mouth, then fired.

Eddie created a blast to counter it, but this one was stronger.

While Atrocitus was firing from his mouth, a powerful green blast hit him in the mouth.

Eddie looked to see Sayd glowing electric green.

"You shall not harm this one, Atrocitus."

"A Guardian," Atrocitus said firing from his mouth.

Sayd shot more green energy out, which easily beat Atrocitus, and sent him flying back.

"We can go on forever if you want," Sayd charged up.

"Manhunters, retreat!" Atrocitus yelled out.

The Manhunters then started to retreat and leave Oa.

"This isn't over. You will suffer, and face my wrath!" Atrocitus yelled, flying into space.

After they left, the Green Lantern's started to get rid of the defeated Manhunters.

Sinestro had gone into the Guardian's chamber to talk to them.

"Guardians, Atrocitus now has control of what was once your perfect police force. Imagine what he will with them now. He won't stop until you're defeated, so he must be planning something."

"We are aware of that, Sinestro. But we simply do not want to risk all the lives of the Corps to look into Atrocitus' plans," Appa said.

"Then don't risk their lives. Let me go. I'll check into this and find out what he's planning to do with this Manhunter army."

"If the problems have spread, then maybe we should check into this. Very well, you shall leave tomorrow," Appa said.

Sinestro nodded and flew out of their chamber.

* * *

**Ok, that's it for this one. Next chapter is where Sinestro begins the adventure, and Elsa and Eddie tag along to help him. It's like in Green Lantern the Animated Series. Two Green Lantern's and one Red. But this time, two Green and one Blue. The three will go through the galaxy using a new power I came up with. One that lets a GL go to different parts of the galaxy faster. Anyway please read, review, and enjoy.**


	7. Beginning an Adventure

**Ok, people. Here's the next one. This is where Sinestro, Eddie, and Elsa begin that adventure through the galaxy that I mentioned. An adventure to see how this new manhunter problem has spread. I've added a new power for the GL's when I decided to make it so the guardians got their powers back. First it's Hal, Kilowog, Razer, and Aya dealing with the red lantern's, then it's the anti-monitor, now this. Atrocitus using the manhunters to obey him. Ok, on with the story.**

* * *

Sinestro was leaving the Guardians' chamber and caught back up with Elsa and Eddie.

"Where'd you go?" Eddie asked.

"To talk with the Guardians. They've given me permission to search through the galaxy, and see to it that I find information about this Manhunter situation."

"So, you're going to search the galaxy and see what else they've done," Elsa said.

"Yes. It will be a dangerous adventure. One that I may not come back alive from. The Red Lantern's are out in Frontier Space, and there are many dangerous things out there. Things that are vicious and could tear you limb from limb."

"If you're gonna go through that, I'm coming with you," Eddie said.

"No. It's too dangerous. You would surely be killed. I can't let you risk your life. You're my friend, and I don't want you to suffer, should anything bad happen."

"If that's the risk of protecting the people on this planet, along with countless other lives, and if it means putting my life at risk: Then it's a chance that I'm willing to take."

Sinestro looked to Eddie and saw determination in his eyes.

"All right," Sinestro said.

"You boys are gonna need all the help you can get. I'll come, too. But I'll have to explain it to my sister," Elsa said.

"Very well. If you both are willing to do this, then I'll give you a chance to prove yourselves. Meet me back here, first thing tomorrow," Sinestro said, flying off.

After that, Elsa and Eddie both flew off back home to Earth.

* * *

At Eddie's place in Chicago, he was busy going over things he was taking with him.

"Let's see. Clothes, food, water just in case, cellphone? Why not? And my Lantern battery. I think that's it."

Eddie looked to his ring and then asked it, "Ring, how much power percent am I at?"

"Ring's power at 12%."

"Better charge up. Got a big day tomorrow."

Eddie went up to his battery and placed his ring in.

"In fearful day, in raging night, with strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the war of light, look to the stars. For hope burns bright."

"Ring's power at 128%."

"Well, I'd better get some sleep."

* * *

In Arendelle, Elsa was explaining to Anna that she was going to have to leave for a little while.

"But if it's as dangerous as that guy said it is. What's his name again?" Anna asked.

"Sinestro," Elsa answered.

"If it's as dangerous as Sinestro said it is, then you could die out there. I don't want to lose you like we did our parents."

"Anna, look at me," Elsa held onto Anna's face. "I promise you I will not die out there. I will come back."

"You promise?" Anna asked.

"I cross my heart," Elsa replied.

"When do you leave?" Anna asked.

"First thing tomorrow."

Anna then hugged her sister and Elsa returned the hug.

After they let go Elsa checked her ring and saw she was under 10 percent.

"I really need to charge," Elsa said, walking over to her battery.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power. Green Lantern's light."

"I like the way that sounds," Anna said.

"I know. So do I," Elsa said. "Come on. Let's get some sleep."

* * *

The next day on Oa, Elsa and Eddie had gone back and met up with Sinestro.

"You're both just in time. Did you bring your batteries?"

Elsa and Eddie showed him they brought them.

"Very good. Now let's begin this. We have a long and tough adventure ahead of us. We're going all the way out to frontier space."

So the trio flew out into space and away from Oa.

"How are we supposed to travel there, anyway? I know that traveling just by flying would take months," Eddie said. "I can open up wormholes, but I don't know about you."

"It's simple. When the Guardians got their powers back, they gave the Green Lantern's some new powers. One of those is one called a warp jump. It allows us to warp to different parts of space. But I don't think your wormholes will help you keep up with us," Sinestro said.

"Then what do I do?" Eddie asked.

"I'll have you hold onto me when we warp. You just have to take my hand and you'll warp with me," Elsa said.

"Get ready. Because we're going to do it now," Sinestro said.

Elsa held out her hand and Eddie took hold.

"We'll use it for ten minutes and then come out. By then we should be in frontier space," Sinestro said. "Ready? Jump!"

Sinestro and Elsa then did the warp jump, sending the trio into a portal with a bunch of flashing colors.

* * *

**Ok, that's it for this one. The next chapter they'll go to a certain planet. I won't say which, but I will give you a hint. It has to do with a creepy and dead tribe. Any guesses what that is? I also plan on bringing Razer into this. Some of you may ask, will I also bring Aya back? Keep reading and find out. **


	8. The Black Corps

**Ok, let's move on, shall we? I call this one the black corps because this is where I add the Black Lantern's, who harness the black energy of death. I might have to say that with the pictures I've seen of the Black Lantern's they're bigger than the Green Lantern's. So, Sinestro, Elsa, and Eddie are in for a surprise when they find it. Ok, on with the story.**

* * *

The trio had come out of the warp jump, and they were now deep in frontier space. They had seen that they were right in front of a gray and dark planet.

"What is this place?" Eddie asked.

"Not sure. But I'm running a scan on my ring, and I'm detecting some unusual signs of life," Sinestro replied. "Come on. Let's check into it."

So they all went down into the planet, where it was all dark and seemed like a dead world.

"I'm running a scan and I'm detecting Lantern energy. So this place must be the home of another Lantern Corps," Eddie said.

"What kind of Lantern's would do it here?" Sinestro asked.

They all then landed on a hill and saw what looked like a Black Lantern battery.

"Look down there," Elsa said, pointing down.

They all looked down to see a bunch of people, that looked like zombies, and they wore Black uniforms, with a symbol that had 5 rectangles, and a triangle under them. They each also wore a black ring.

"I think we've just discovered a Black Lantern Corps," Sinestro said. "I'm running a scan to the battery on my ring, and it's got a powerful source of black energy."

"They look like zombies or the undead," Eddie said.

"I think they are. My scans say that this energy harnesses death," Sinestro said.

"How many Lantern Corps are there?" Elsa asked.

"I'm not sure on that. But we'd better check in with the Guardians," Sinestro replied.

"Can we not fight?" Eddie asked.

"No. There are thousands of them by the looks of it. We're completely outnumbered," Sinestro answered.

"Can we please go?" Elsa asked. "This place is so dark and creepy it feels like someone's breathing down my neck."

The feeling of breathing down Elsa's neck had gotten stronger and she turned around to see up to 5 of the Black Lantern's.

Elsa gasped seeing them up close, and Eddie created a giant fist which he used to punch them away. After that, the Black Lantern's recovered, then started to fire dark gray, shadowy light from their rings.

As they were firing, Sinestro put up a giant shield to protect them all.

"Uh, Sinestro, we've got more trouble!" Elsa yelled.

Sinestro looked behind him to see more of the Black Lantern's coming their way. Those ones opened fire, and Elsa and Eddie returned fire.

The other Black Lantern's who fired, had finally broke through Sinestro's shield, and hit the trio, knocking them off of the rock they were on, but they saved themselves by flying.

"Follow me!" Sinestro yelled, flying up and blasting his way through the Black Lantern's, while Elsa and Eddie followed, also returning fire.

While going, they had gotten surrounded and separated by big groups of the Black Lantern's.

Sinestro had powered up his ring to blast the Black Lantern's away from him with missile constructs, and he also put up walls to block their fire, then crush them with the walls.

Elsa had constructed a group of soldiers to keep the Black Lantern's at bay, and she also created clouds to zap them with bolts of lightning.

Eddie had armed himself with gun constructs, and fired rapidly at the Black Lantern's, blowing holes through them, but it didn't even stop them.

"God! How do you kill what's already dead?!" Eddie yelled.

"You can't. These are neither alive or dead. We have to retreat, now!" Sinestro called to the two, and had them follow.

The trio then flew out of the atmosphere, but the Black Lantern's stayed behind them, still firing.

"Eddie, open a wormhole!" Sinestro yelled.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Eddie said, opening a wormhole, and they all flew in, escaping the Black Lantern's.

* * *

Once they came out, Sinestro started to contact the Guardians.

In seconds, holographic forms of Appa and Sayd appeared on his ring.

"Sinestro, what is the reason for this call?" Appa asked.

"Elsa, Eddie, and I, we just had a little run in with these undead people. Ones who form what seems to be a Black Lantern Corps."

"A Black Corps? Are you sure?" Appa asked.

"Yes. They had a symbol, like the one I saw in that Guardian Scar's personal space. They also had rings like ours, which fired a powerful energy. Sort of like when Hal Jordan discovered the Red Lantern's."

Appa then looked to Sayd, who nodded at him.

"Then it is as we suspected." Appa said.

"What do you mean?" Sinestro asked.

"Not too long ago, the Guardians had gotten information, when we got our powers back, we had received information on other Lantern Corps. We did not believe it at first, but if you just discovered one, they all must exist," Appa explained. "To our information, we learned that there is red by rage, orange by avarice, indigo by compassion, violet by love, blue by hope, black by death, and white by life."

"Along with the Corps of willpower and fear. So you're saying there are 9 emotion Corps altogether?" Sinestro asked.

"Yes. And I do believe in his previous mission, Hal Jordan had discovered the Corps of violet, orange, and blue, which Sayd and I had recently gotten information on to be true. Now listen carefully, should you find any more of the Corps, you are to report them immediately. Understood?"

"Yes." Sinestro replied.

"Good. You are all dismissed."

The communication was then terminated.

Sinestro then turned to the other two.

"It seems we now have another part of our mission. Come we must move on."

* * *

**Ok. That's all for now. The next chapter, let's just say I miss the Interceptor. I wouldn't have the guts to have it be destroyed. Not in one of my stories. Along with something else, you probably are wondering if I'll bring Aya back. Am I gonna do it? Only time will tell. Enjoy the chapter. Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	9. Return of the Interceptor

**Ok, people, here's the next chapter. I call this one return of the interceptor because in the animated series, I liked that ship. A powerful weapon, really fast and an impressive creation. So I figure, why not make it so that it wasn't destroyed. Ok, on with the story.**

* * *

The trio had been flying through space, looking for any threats from the Red Lantern's, or anything else that seemed dangerous. While flying, they came upon a big yellow planet, that looked to be mostly sand.

"Looks like we've found a new place to investigate," Eddie said.

"I'm running a scan on my ring, and it says that this planet's atmosphere is mostly methane," Sinestro said.

"Methane?" Eddie said confused.

"Poisonous gasses," Elsa answered.

"Once in the atmosphere, leave your life support fields on. They'll stop you from breathing any of it in," Sinestro ordered.

So they all flew down and on the planet, it was nothing but sand and wasteland, as far as the eye could see.

The trio landed on a big brown rock and Sinestro looked to see a big glass dome.

"Wait. I think this is that planet Hal Jordan crash landed on, when Aya plugged herself into the Anti-Monitor," Sinestro said to himself.

"What did you say?" Eddie asked.

"It's nothing really," Thaal replied.

"Come on, Thaal, what is it you're not telling us?" Eddie asked.

"A group of our Green Lantern's have been here before. It all started over two months ago, when deep in frontier space, Green Lantern's were somehow getting killed out there. Do you both remember that human Green Lantern, Hal Jordan, the one who came to us when I was telling you about Parallax?"

"Yes," Eddie replied.

"Yep," Elsa said to reply.

"Well, over two months ago, Hal Jordan had taken the Guardians' best weapon, a ship called the Interceptor, and went out in frontier space. That ship was the fastest machine ever created. It ran on the green energy, and it had a highly intelligent AI. He called it Aya. Out in frontier space, Hal Jordan discovered the Red Lantern Corps. He eventually stopped the Red Lantern's by taking down their leader. But one of the Red Lantern's broke Atrocitus out of prison, and he reprogrammed another old invention of the Guardians. That's what became a second threat."

"The Manhunters," Elsa pointed out.

"Yes. The Manhunters were created by the Guardians, but they had decided that all emotion was evil, so they tried to wipe out all emotion. But once they got out of control, the Guardians shut them down. But they hadn't seen the last of them, because something reactivated them. A giant robot, that called itself the Anti-Monitor. It could feed on anything it wanted, by blasting it into anti-matter. As for the Interceptor's AI, she blew its head off, but then plugged herself into its body, to try and wipe out all emotional life."

"What happened to Aya?" Elsa asked.

"Hal Jordan and Kilowog had recruited a Red Lantern to join their side, that Red Lantern fell in love with Aya. Aya eventually stopped trying to end all life, but as for the Manhunters, Aya had created a virus that shut them all down, but she also had to do the same thing to herself. But after that happened, Razer the Red Lantern believed she was still alive, for Aya was a living being, not just a robot. She had an essence that came from a creature living inside the green central battery. One that fuels the entire Corps. Aya was created by a Guardian, and after she disappeared, Razer left to find her."

"By the way, what does this Interceptor look like?" Eddie asked.

"It's a big white ship, that had green lines on it, and has a green sphere engine. Why do you ask?" Sinestro asked.

"Because the way you just described it, wouldn't that be it?" Eddie asked, pointing down.

Sinestro came over and looked to see the Interceptor flipped over, and buried in the sand. "I believe we've found a faster way for transportation."

So the trio flew over and they each grabbed the ship with a claw construct, then flipped the ship back right-side up.

Inside the ship, the trio was making repairs to get everything back online. Sinestro was over where the steering wheel was, and was connecting a bunch of wires, to get the AI back online.

"Greetings and welcome aboard the Interceptor. I am LANOS, your Lightspeed Astronautical Navigation Operated System."

"Oh, great," Sinestro said.

"What is it?" Eddie asked.

"This is that AI that Hal Jordan calls Lame-o," Sinestro answered.

After he said that, Elsa and Eddie tried to hold back laughing.

"Yes. Hilarious," Sinestro said. "All right, LANOS, can you get all systems back online?"

"Accessing ship systems."

After that, all the controls started to light up, for they were getting back online.

"What about the window? How will we breathe?" Eddie said.

"Activating force field window."

LANOS then turned on a force field where the window was.

"Now, LANOS, give me manual control," Sinestro ordered.

The wheel on the dashboard then came out, and Sinestro flew the ship into space.

"Now what?" Eddie asked.

"Now we head to Ysmault, to find out what the Red Lantern's are planning," Sinestro answered.

After that, the ship went into ultra-warp, where inside the vortex, a bunch of colors flashed brightly.

* * *

**Ok, that's all for this chapter. Next chapter is where they discover Atrocitus' secret plans. One that not only involves Manhunters, but something much worse. What is it? You'll find out later in the story. And I know some of you want me to make Hans a red, and I think maybe I will later in the story. Until then, please read, review, and enjoy.**


	10. Manhunter Factory

**Ok, people or reviewers, here's chapter 10. In this one, they go to Ysmault with the interceptor and find out what the Red Lantern's are planning, which whatever they're planning will make an event later in the story. But what are they planning, or better question: what are they building. Let's find out.**

* * *

The Interceptor had come out of ultra-warp, and was only a little bit away from a red planet.

"This is it. Planet Ysmault. Otherwise known as the Red Lantern's planet. We'll have to go down there without the ship, otherwise they'll see us for sure. Come," Sinestro ordered.

So then the trio went to the lower ramp, and outside, where they descended towards the planet.

On the planet, they moved down in stealth to not be seen by the Red Lantern's or the Manhunters.

They saw a big building where it looked like something would be going on. The trio then flew towards the building, and they found a way in.

On the inside, they saw a bunch of operating machines, and those machines were creating Manhunters.

"Looks like we found out where all these Manhunters are coming from," said Eddie. "They're cloning more."

"Yes," Sinestro said. "But I don't think that's the worst of it. Look."

He pointed to another set of machines that were building a giant warship.

"Now that's bad," Eddie said.

"This is Thaal Sinestro calling the Guardians. Come in."

A hologram of Appa then appeared on his ring.

"Sinestro, what is the purpose of this call?"

"You might want to know what we found out. The Red Lantern's are using machines to clone Manhunters, but that's not the worst of it. They're also building a giant warship. One that's the size of an entire fleet. And I'll bet you anything they'll use both the Manhunters and that ship to attack Oa."

"Uh, Thaal. You might want to listen into this," Elsa said to Sinestro.

"I've got to go. I'll report back when I hear what they're planning," Sinestro terminated the call.

He then came over and saw Atrocitus, Ragnar, and up to 6 Manhunters walking and talking about their plans.

"You have done well, my Manhunters," said Atrocitus.

"We are built for one purpose, and that is to serve you, Lord Atrocitus," said one of the Manhunters.

As they continued walking, the trio quietly followed them.

"Ragnar, how are the plans coming along?" Atrocitus asked.

"We've created over 2 million Manhunters, and the warship is almost ready. Once it's done and we've cloned a few hundred more Manhunters, we should be ready to make an attack on Oa, and the Green Lantern Corps will be no more."

"Excellent." Atrocitus smiled evilly. "For so long, I've been waiting to take my revenge on the Green Lantern's. And soon I will use the same robots they used to destroy my planet. You know your programming, don't you Manhunters?"

"Yes, Lord Atrocitus. Our programming is to wipe out anything that threatens the entire Corps." said a Manhunter.

One of the Manhunters looked behind, while the trio was distracted. "Threat detected."

Atrocitus looked up and saw them. "Green Lantern's. And I remember him." he looked to Eddie. "Destroy them all!"

The Manhunters brought out their cannons and fired at the trio.

The trio blocked their fire with shields, and then flew out, but the Manhunters followed.

* * *

They were flying out of the building and more of the Manhunter robots followed, firing at them, and the trio returned fire.

Once outside of the atmosphere, the trio flew into the Interceptor and flew it out, but the Manhunters still stayed close behind.

Sinestro then started up the ultra-warp and flew through it.

* * *

**Ok, that's it for now. Sorry if this chapter was so short, I just sometimes run out of ideas to put in one chapter, but I still hope you enjoyed this one. Next chapter is where I'll have the Manhunters follow them to another planet, just when they thought they'd be safe. But I won't say where they go...yet. Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	11. Manhunters vs Sapphires

**Ok, people. Here's chapter 11. And in this, the trio know that they have to lay low, knowing Atrocitus may be sending more Manhunters to find them, so they go into hiding on the planet Zamaron. Also, the ship and Manhunters they were building in ther last chapter, they'll make another appearance later in the story. I know people who like it will love it. Plus, if you like this chapter, wait'll you see what I put after this.**

* * *

The Interceptor had come out of ultra-warp, and the trio was looking on the scanners, when Eddie found something.

"I've been looking for nearby planets on the scanners, and I found this planet called Zamaron," said Eddie.

"Zamaron. It's the home of the Star Sapphires, otherwise known as Violet Lanterns," Sinestro replied. "We'll fly to there and lay low for a while. We should be able to hide from the Manhunters and Red Lanterns there. How far is it?"

"It should be about 20 minutes away," Eddie answered.

So they continued to fly through space, and after about 20 minutes, they'd come to a planet that was pink all over.

* * *

Sinestro flew the ship down, and landed in front of the palace.

When the trio was going down the lower ramp, a few guards came up to them.

"Halt!" one of them yelled, as they all aimed spear constructs and pointed their rings at them. "State your business or return to your ship."

"Stop!" Another one came flying in. "It is all right, sisters. They are Green Lantern's. Welcome to Zamaron. I am Aga'po, Queen of the Zamarons and leader of the Star Sapphires."

"Sorry to intrude on your planet. But we need help. We're on a mission from the Guardians, and we recently had an encounter with the Red Lantern's," Sinestro explained.

"Are you Thaal Sinestro?" the queen asked.

"Yes."

"Then welcome to my planet. What is it you need, Green Lantern?"

"Well after that encounter, the Red Lantern's are searching for us, so Elsa, Eddie, and I need to lay low."

"Come inside. We shall take care of you here. You are all welcomed guests."

So the trio followed the queen into the palace, where they got a chance to relax. Elsa and Eddie were on a couch, looking at the view of the planet.

"This is the most beautiful thing I've seen out here," said Elsa.

"Yeah. It really is nice, isn't it," Eddie replied.

While Elsa and Eddie were relaxing, Sinestro was talking to the queen, explaining what they've been through.

"So, Atrocitus and the Corps have reprogrammed the Manhunters to do their bidding?" she asked.

"Yes. And that's not the only problem. When we started this, we discovered a Black Lantern Corps. It's a Corps that revives the dead, and that black energy comes from death itself."

"Interesting. What else have you three encountered?"

"Well we did find the Interceptor on a planet with an atmosphere full of methane, which I think Hal Jordan has been there before. After that, we went to Ysmault to discover what the Red Lanterns' were up to. What we found there was horror. They are building a giant ship, one that's as big as a fleet, and they're going to use it to attack Oa. That ship and their new army of Manhunters, because they're cloning more of them. If they get them to Oa, there's no stopping them. They'll destroy the entire Green Lantern Corps for sure."

"Do the Guardians know?"

"Yes. And I'm hoping that for once they have a plan that's better than all their others."

"How do you-"

The queen got cut off, when the ceiling exploded.

After that happened, dozens of Manhunters came flying down.

"Threat detected. Eliminate threat."

The robots readied their cannons, and fired.

The trio and the queen started to return fire from their rings, and then guards came in and started to help fight them.

While fighting, Eddie was making the best constructs he could, when his ring started to beep, and his suit dissolved. "No! I forgot to charge it after our fight on Ysmault."

"Where's your battery?" Sinestro asked.

"It's on the table over there."

"Go!"

As Sinestro held them off, Eddie started to run to his battery. Once he was there, a few Manhunters started to fly towards him.

"In fearful day, in raging night. With strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the war of light..." he turned and saw the Manhunters getting closer, and aiming their cannons. "...LOOK TO THE STARS! FOR HOPE BURNS BRIGHT!"

And then, in a bright flash of blue light, which forced the Manhunters away, Eddie was back in his suit. After he was suited up, he flew up and created giant combat shotguns, and he blasted the Manhunters to pieces.

Sinestro was surrounded by up to 10 Manhunters and they were aiming their cannons at him, but Sinestro flew up and he constructed a giant spiked club and clobbered them with it.

Elsa was face to face with a dozen Manhunters, so she used her magic to encase them in ice, then zapped them with a powerful blast from her ring, which made them blow to pieces.

After a little while of fighting, they defeated them all.

"I don't get it. How did they find us?" Eddie asked.

"I think I found the answer," Sinestro came in and he held some kind of device. "I found this on the tail of the ship."

"What is it," asked Elsa.

"It's a tracking device. They must have put it on the ship, before we made it into ultra-warp. We should leave, before more come."

"So much for lying low," said Eddie.

"I'm sorry for this, Your Highness," Sinestro apologized.

"It is all right," the queen replied. "If you ever need help against the Manhunters or the Red Lanterns', my sisters and I would be honored to help."

So the trio returned to the ship and flew into space.

* * *

**Ok, that's all for now, folks. I hope you enjoyed this one. Like I said before, you're probably gonna like what I do in the next chapter, because I already know I'm gonna like it. What is it, you may ask, just wait and find out. Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	12. Reunited

**Ok, viewers. Here's the next chapter. I call this one reunited because here, it reunites some old friends. Know who I mean? If not, well you're about to find out.**

* * *

About a few weeks later, the trio had gone to a planet, that was far out in frontier space.

The planet was much like the planet Biot. It was a junkyard planet, because there was all kinds of scrap metal and junk all over the place.

The trio was flying through the air and landed to look for things that were unnatural.

"Well it doesn't look like we'll find anything here," said Eddie.

"We'll never know until we find it," Sinestro replied.

"Look, Thaal. There's nothing here but junk. I say we're wasting our time here. We're never gonna find-"

Eddie got cut off, when a hatch opened, and the trio fell in.

"Next time I'll just keep my mouth shut."

The doors of the hatch closed, making it pitch black, but the trio each shined lights from their rings, that were like flashlights.

"An underground trench, in a garbage planet. Interesting," said Sinestro. "Come on. Let's see where this leads.

So the trio walked down the trench, finding nothing but emptiness, as they walked.

"I wonder where this thing leads," Eddie wondered.

"I hope not more trouble," said Elsa.

"Well, I know that no matter what we do, we're headed for danger," said Sinestro.

Just then, there was a sound behind them.

The trio turned around and heard metallic footsteps, coming their way, and getting louder.

In seconds, up to 4 dozen Manhunters stepped into the light.

"Oh, great," Eddie said disappointed.

Then there were more footsteps coming from the other side.

The trio turned back around to see another pack of them.

"Looks like they found us again," Sinestro pointed out.

"Threats detected. Eliminate threat."

The Manhunters all drew their cannons, and opened fire.

From one side Eddie constructed a big brick wall to block their fire.

From the other side, Sinestro created a big shield.

As the Manhunters moved closer, Eddie constructed a giant fist, and punched a few through the top of the trench, making a big hole.

The trio then flew out and the Manhunters followed.

On the outside, it wasn't any better, because there were up to a hundred more outside.

"We're in for a fight to the death," said Sinestro. "Destroy them all!"

Eddie started to fly up high, and a couple dozen Manhunters followed him. As he continued to fly, Eddie started to create missile launchers, and he blew the Manhunters to pieces. Then he created giant robot arms on his, and then he started to go and tear the Manhunters to pieces.

Sinestro was circled with Manhunters, and as they fired, Thaal flew up to avoid it. After the Manhunters missed, Sinestro created a giant spikey shield, which he used to pile drive the robots into the ground.

Elsa was being chased by Manhunters, so she used her ice magic to frost the Manhunters, and then she used her ring to make the ice melt, then she shot green lightning from it, making the Manhunters overload, and blow up.

As Sinestro tried to destroy all the Manhunters surround him, a green blast hit one of them. Sinestro looked up to see Hal Jordan and Kilowog flying in.

"Jordan?" said Sinestro.

"Thought you could use a hand, Thaal," said Hal.

"Better late than never."

So then, Hal and Kilowog started to join in the fight.

Kilowog went around smashing them up with his hammer construct, and Hal was using sports equipment like baseball bats, hockey sticks, and golf clubs to fight the Manhunters.

With all five of them fighting the Manhunters, they started to fall faster.

As one of them was ready to blast Hal behind his back, a red lasso took the Manhunter's cannon.

The red lasso then caught Hal's attention, as it wrapped itself around the Manhunter, and then it cut the thing in half.

Hal then looked up to see who did it, and he saw that familiar friend. "Razer?"

Razer came flying down, and shot powerful red energy blasts at the remaining Manhunters, which destroyed them all.

"Razer, it is you!" Hal said excitedly.

"Hello, Hal Jordan," Razer greeted.

"Could to see you again!" Kilowog said, grabbing Razer and hugging him.

"It's pleasant to see you as well, Kilowog."

"So how's the search going? Did you find her yet?" Hal asked about Aya.

"No. But I shall continue to search." Razer then turned to see the others. "I see the Blue Lantern's have recruited a human." Razer said to Eddie.

"Yeah. I was surprised about it in the beginning, because I didn't know about the Green Lantern's either. You must be Razer. I'm Eddie."

"A pleasure," Razer replied.

"Razer speaking of Blue Lantern's, they told us they sent you a ring," Hal interrupted.

Razer then pulled out a Blue Lantern ring, and held it in the palm of his right hand. "After I left to find Aya, it followed me into space."

"A quick suggestion: Did you try your old home planet?" Hal asked.

"No. But that's months from here."

"Then we'll let you hitch a ride on the Interceptor," said Sinestro.

"The Interceptor?" Kilowog asked.

"But I thought it was destroyed when LANOS decided to use the ultra-warp on Aya," said Hal.

"It wasn't. We found it on that planet with the atmosphere full of methane," Sinestro replied.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Hal said.

* * *

Back on the Interceptor, everyone was preparing the ship.

"Razer, I need you to put the coordinates in for your planet," said Sinestro.

So Razer went up and he put in the coordinates for his planet.

"How about letting me fly, like old times, Sinestro," said Hal.

"Nice try, Jordan, but I'm captain of this ship now." Sinestro replied.

"Well, worth a try."

As Sinestro started to fly the ship into space, he plugged in the coordinates, and the ship went into ultra-warp.

Razer sat in one of the seats and looked to see his ring was really low. "My ring is running out of power. And I have no battery to recharge it."

"Give me a minute," Eddie said, leaving the room.

A few minutes later, he came back holding a red power battery. "Is this yours? I wondered why this was here."

"Yes. That is my battery," Razer came and took it.

Razer then went and placed the battery on the dashboard and sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Eddie asked.

"It's the Red Lantern oath. I hate having to say it, because it's vile. But it's the only way to recharge my ring."

"How bad can one oath be?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Positive."

Razer looked to his battery and raised his ring to his face, then put it in the battery. "With blood and rage of crimson red, we fill men's souls with darkest dread. And twist your minds to pain and hate. We'll burn you all. That is your fate."

He then looked back to Eddie.

"Evil," was all Eddie said.

"We're about to drop out of ultra-warp," said Sinestro.

In seconds the ship came out of ultra-warp, and they were in front of Razer's planet.

"I'm running a scan on my ring, and I'm detecting a single, yet unusual sign of life," said Eddie.

In a few minutes, they landed on the planet.

"Come on, Kilowog, Razer. You guys also want to come along?" Hal asked the others.

"Sure, I'll tag along," Eddie replied.

"I'll come too," said Elsa.

"Thanks, but I'll wait here," Sinestro said.

So they all left the ship, and Razer went to where he used to live. "Aya! Aya, are you here?"

"My ring said that there was a single sign of life," said Eddie.

"Well, I'm not seeing anyone or anything else here, but us," said Hal. "Are you sure you didn't break your ring?"

"Shut up, Jordan," Eddie said to Hal.

"You probably detected some animal here," said Razer sadly. "She's not here."

"You should really look harder," said that familiar voice to Razer.

Everyone looked up to see a small green sphere, with a small circle in the center of it floating down to them.

"Aya?" Razer said in shock. "I knew you weren't dead."

"No. After I created that virus to shut down all of the Manhunters and myself, my living essence still made it alive. After that happened, I came hear, until I was strong enough to move again."

"So how are you now?" Hal asked.

"I believe that I am finally able to move on."

"Then come on. We'll head to the ship. Where I think you've still got your spare parts," said Hal.

So they all went back to the ship, where inside, Hal brought out Aya's robotic parts.

"One moment," said Aya, as she turned into a stream of green energy, and put herself together in her old robotic form.

In seconds, Aya was standing in her old form once again.

She started to walk up to Razer. "Razer I-"

Before Aya could say anything else, Razer pulled her to him and hugged her.

"I missed you," Razer said tearfully.

"And I missed you," Aya replied.

Razer let go of Aya, and they just stared at each other.

"Come on," said Hal. "Let's give them some alone time."

So everyone left the room, leaving Razer and Aya alone with each other.

In a few minutes they came into the control room.

"So where to next?" Eddie asked.

"I would like to go to Odym and talk with Saint Walker about becoming a Blue Lantern," said Razer.

"Then I'll put in the coordinates for planet Odym," said Sinestro.

"I don't think we need ultra-warp," said Eddie. "I've been looking on the nearby planets, and Odym is less than an hour away."

"Ok, then we'll just fly there," said Sinestro.

He then powered up the ship and flew it out of the planet.

* * *

**Ok, that's it for this chapter. In the next chapter, they'll get to Odym, where Razer will decide whether he wants to become a blue or stay red. Which will he choose, wait for the next chapter and find out. I hope you liked this one, because this is one of my favorites, because I really like Aya. So anyone who wanted me to bring Aya back, I gave you what you wanted. Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	13. Red and Blue

**Ok, viewers. Here's chapter 13. Like I said in the end of the last chapter, this is where Razer will make a decision that could change his life. But what will he choose? Will he choose to stay a Red Lantern or become a Blue Lantern. We'll just have to find out.**

* * *

After about an hour, the ship was coming close to the big blue planet, Odym.

As the ship started to enter the atmosphere, all the Green Lantern's started to brightly glow electric green.

"Awesome! We're supercharged!" Kilowog said happily.

Once on the planet, the ship landed in between a blue mountain, and as far as the eye could see, almost everything was blue.

Everyone exited the ship, and Ganthet and Saint Walker came up to them.

"Ganthet, how's it going, buddy?" Hal greeted.

"Very well. Welcome back, Hal Jordan," Ganthet replied.

"Razer, it is a pleasant surprise to see you again," said Saint Walker. He then looked to see Aya behind him. "So you finally found her. Just as I knew you would."

"There is something I came to talk to you about, Saint Walker," said Razer.

"What is it, my young friend?"

Razer then pulled out the blue ring. "I don't know if I am ready to stop being a Red Lantern or not. That's why we came here. I wanted to talk to you about it."

"Then we shall discuss it. Come, it's starting to get dark."

* * *

So they all went and built a fire, as the sun started to go down and the stars came out.

Once the fire was set, Saint walker brought out a few baskets of little white things, which looked exactly like marshmallows.

"What are these?" Eddie asked.

"These are roots, that the Blue Lantern's said grow on most plants here, but they not only look like a marshmallow, they taste like one, too," Hal replied. "Try one."

So Eddie tried one of them and was surprised to see Hal was right. "I remember camping when I was a kid. It was just me and my parents, we would build campfires, toast marshmallows, all that stuff. But that was before we moved from Minnesota to Chicago."

"What do you do for a living anyway, Eddie?" Hal asked.

"I don't have a very great job. I'm the janitor at a junior high school. The pay isn't so good, and I barely make enough for my apartment, each month. Do you know how many disgusting toilets I've had to clean this year, before school let out before summer break? That's something that I'm never gonna get out of my head. What do you do for a living, Jordan?"

"I'm a test pilot, for Farris Enterprises. But it's not easy, because my duty as a Green Lantern always interferes with my work, my dates with Carol, and takes up most of my life. Not to mention that jerk, Guy Gardner thinks just because he got promoted, my sector is his now. "

"At least neither of you have both a kingdom to take care of and a younger sister, who means the world to you," said Elsa.

"You're a queen?" Hal asked.

"The queen of Arendelle," Elsa replied.

"In my life, I guess receiving this blow ring was the most incredible thing that's ever happened, since I moved into that apartment. I've lived there for 5 years. And it's the only place I've lived, since I moved out from my parents place. My life has had no excitement, because when you're cleaning up after a building full of teenagers, five days a week, it's not a very exciting thing in your life."

"Your life will get better. Trust me," Elsa said, putting her hand on Eddie's back.

* * *

While they all continued to talk, Razer, Aya, and Saint Walker were talking about Razer's decision.

"I'm just very confused, these things keep happening so fast, and it makes it hard to make the right decision," said Razer. "What do you think I should do, Aya."

"I think that you becoming a Blue Lantern would make you a better person. And your anger would no longer be an issue."

Razer then looked to the blue ring in his hand, then he took off the red ring, and the red energy was drained out of him. He then tossed away the red ring, then he put the blue one on.

Razer then started to glow electric blue, then a suit just like his red one, but was blue appeared on his body.

"Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps," said Saint Walker.

"This will make you a much better person, than a Red Lantern," said Aya.

Both Aya and Razer then took each other's hands and stared into the other's eyes.

"I shall give you two some alone time," Saint Walker said, flying away.

* * *

Back with the others Hal, Kilowog, Elsa, and Eddie were all still chit-chatting.

"Hey, where's Sinestro?" Eddie asked.

"He's over on a ledge a little bit away from here," Kilowog answered.

"I'll be back," Eddie said, getting up and flying to find Sinestro.

Eddie looked around and he saw Sinestro on one of the mountains, standing on the ledge of it.

"Thaal, what are doing over here?" Eddie asked.

Sinestro looked to him. "I'm just thinking about what we've encountered. If that ship the Red Lantern's built, along with the thousands of Manhunters gets to Oa, they could destroy the whole planet."

"Don't worry, Thaal. The Guardians and the Corps should be able to stop it."

"I hope so. You always giving into your positive thoughts reminds me of my old mentor, Abin-Sur. You're a lot like him, brave, risk taking, willing to do anything to save others."

"So that's where you boys went."

They both looked up to see Elsa flying down to them.

"I'd say the same thing goes for you as well. You've both proven yourselves to be more than worthy of the Corps."

"So after this, what's next?" Eddie asked.

"I'm not even sure about that. I have a feeling the Red Lantern's are soon going to move that entire army of Manhunters, and a fleet of battleships to Oa," Sinestro replied.

"Well I'm gonna head to bed now. We've been at this for only a little more than a week, and it's making me so exhausted," said Eddie.

"Then I'm not the only one," said Elsa. "I'm gonna head to bed, too. Good night, Sinestro."

So both of them flew back to the ship and went into their rooms.

In his room, Eddie changed from his Blue Lantern suit, back into his regular clothes. He was wearing his white leather jacket, a navy blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and white and gray tennis shoes.

Eddie untied and kicked off his shoes, and sat on his bed. He then looked at his ring to see he was low on power. He pulled his battery off the desk and inserted his ring. "In fearful day, in raging night. With strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the war of light, look to the stars. For hope burns bright."

In her room, Elsa was sitting on her bed, and changed back into her icy blue dress.

"I hope you're doing well, even without me there, Anna. I miss you," Elsa said to herself.

She then made her ring glow, and made a hologram of Anna on her ring. After a few minutes, Elsa made it fade, and she kicked off her heels, then covered herself with the blanket on her bed.

* * *

In the morning, both Elsa and Eddie woke up at the same time, and came out wearing their uniforms.

Sinestro, Razer, and Aya then came into the ship.

Sinestro then went into the control room and started up the ship.

"What are you doing?" Eddie asked.

"I just got a call from the Guardians, they said we're to return to Oa immediately. I think they found out that the Red Lantern's have dispatched the Manhunters and a fleet of ships."

Sinestro started the engines and flew out of the planet, then in space, and he activated the ultra-warp.

* * *

**Ok, that's all for this one. In the next chapter, is where it gets to thousands of Manhunters, and the Red Lantern's fleet of ships. The Green Lantern Corps will fight against it. I like to imagine it as the ending battles in Return of the Jedi. Speaking of which I'm looking to the Force Awakens coming out within less than two weeks. Anyway please read, review, and enjoy.**


	14. Red Lantern Fleet Battle

**All right fans. This is where it brings in that giant ship the Red Lantern's built, along with maybe a few million of those Manhunter robots, and a couple hundred more ships. Yeah I'd say that Atrocitus will go that far just to destroy Oa. And like I said in the last chapter, I'd imagine this like it were Return of the Jedi. And Speaking of which I'm excited for the Force Awakens to come out. Ok, on with the story.**

* * *

After about a half hour of being in ultra-warp, the Interceptor had come out, and then Oa was in sight.

"Looks like we're a lot more close to home," said Eddie.

"I like that," said Elsa. "Soon I'll be back home with my sister."

After about a couple minutes, Sinestro flew the ship past a bunch of buildings, then onto a landing platform, where the Guardians were waiting.

After they all got off the ship, Appa and Sayd approached them.

"You called, wanting us to return?" asked Sinestro.

"Yes. We sent multiple Green Lantern's out, to find the progress of the Red Lantern's," Appa replied. "One reported that the Red Lantern Corps has dispatched a massive Manhunter army, along with that super sized ship, and along with that, they also have a few hundred more ships. Which are headed for Oa. That is why I've called you back here. We needed all Green Lantern's here in order to defend the planet." Appa then looked to see Aya and Razer coming from behind. "What is that doing here? This Aya creation was destroyed almost three months ago."

"No. Aya has been alive since then," said Razer.

"It does not matter. This creation is to be dismantled, immediately."

"No one is taking her from me again. I lost her too many times before, but I'm not going to let it happen again."

"Relax, Appa," Sayd said to him. "I don't think there is anything to worry about with Aya. She seems to be herself again."

"Correction. I realize that I had made a mistake in switching off my emotions, but I assure toy, it will never happen again," said Aya.

"Very well," said Appa. "Come. We must prepare the Corps before the Red Lantern's arrive."

"Why just protect Oa? Why not just dispatch the Corps, and take the fight to the Red Lantern's? Do you not know what else the Red Lantern's might destroy?" Eddie asked.

"I am well aware of that, young man," Appa looked to Eddie. "Unfortunately I cannot risk the entire Corps in just one battle."

"Wouldn't that just be the same as if they came to Oa? Whatever happened to the Green Lantern code?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss it. Especially not with one of you Blue Lantern's."

Appa then turned and started to leave.

"That does it!" Eddie said to himself. He then raised his ring, and grabbed Appa with a hand construct, and pulled him back over there. "Now you listen to me, you negative old, blue geezer! I've had it with you and your negative attitude! There are thousands of other lives at stake out there, and without the Green Lantern's they're in trouble. And you won't even help them, because you're too stubborn to dispatch the entire Corps!"

"Eddie, put him down," said Sinestro.

"Appa, he's right," said Sayd. "There are countless, innocent lives in danger out there. We must protect them. We have to send the Green Lantern Corps out there, and fight."

"I say do it, Appster."

Appa looked up and saw Guy Gardner flying down.

"How are you, Guy?" Appa asked.

"The kid's right. When I accepted this ring, I accepted all the duties of being a GL. We have to go out there and fight."

Appa then nodded. "Very well. Gather all Corps members. We need to explain this to them all."

Then all but Elsa and Eddie flew away.

"I think you've convinced them," Elsa said to Eddie.

"I saw the whole thing."

They looked to see Hal flying down to them.

"You stood up to Appa, I like the way you think. Come on, we need to hear what the Guardians have to say."

So all three of them flew off and then Appa started to give a speech. "Green Lantern's, I have come to a change in my decision. I have been convinced that we must do what needs to be done, in order to protect the universe. So I have decided rather than stay and protect Oa, I am sending you out to fight off the Red Lantern's fleet. But be warned there are thousands of Manhunters, and they also have a fleet of ships. But one ship is bigger than all of the others, so I advise you to take extra precaution. The biggest ship is your target. Destroy it, and you will have the better advantage. Good luck to you all."

So after that, the entire Corps started to fly out into space.

Hal and Kilowog were heading out, when Hal realized they were still short one.

"Before I go out into that battle, I think there's someone I need to pay a visit to," said Hal.

"Iolande?" Kilowog asked.

"You know it," Hal replied.

"You go, Jordan. I need to make a call."

So Hal flew off and he went into the warp jump."

Back with Elsa and Eddie, they'd caught up with Sinestro.

"Are you two ready for this?" Sinestro asked.

"I want you to watch over Elsa, and make sure she doesn't come to any harm," said Eddie.

"What about you?" Sinestro asked Eddie.

Razer and Aya then came up to them.

"Are you ready?" Razer asked.

"I'm going with them. Razer, Aya, and I are gonna take the Interceptor into the battle," said Eddie.

"Are you sure about this?" Elsa asked.

"Just stay close to Sinestro, and you'll be fine," Eddie replied.

"Good luck out there," Sinestro said to Eddie.

So Eddie flew off with Razer and Aya, and they went to the platform, and boarded the Interceptor.

As the entire Corps flew off and disappeared into space, both Appa and Sayd stood watching.

"Excuse me, Appa. There is something I must attend to," said Sayd, and she teleported away.

Once the Corps was past Oa, they all started to go into their warp jumps, and vanished as fast as light. Razer, Aya, and Eddie, in the Interceptor followed the Corps, and Razer, who was flying, activated the ultra-warp.

* * *

Deep in frontier space, the millions of Manhunters, the fleet of ships, and the supersized ship, that Atrocitus and the Red Lantern's were on, were moving through space.

"Permission to activate our ultra-warp, Lord Atrocitus?" asked Ragnar.

"Standby. Activate on my command," said Atrocitus.

"Yes, sir." Ragnar replied.

"Soon, I shall have my ultimate revenge on the Green Lantern's, and once I'm finished, Oa and the entire Corps shall be no more."

"My Lord, what's all that green light in the distance?" Ragnar asked.

"What? Green light?" Atrocitus got up from his throne, walked up to the controls, and he looked to see a bunch of green light, which was coming closer. "The Green Lantern's. So they chose to come and fight. Well if it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get." Atrocitus then gave a new order through the Manhunters' CPU. "Manhunters, destroy them!"

The Manhunters then pulled out their cannons and started to fire, along with the ships.

As the Green Lantern's came nearer, they stopped moving and returned fire.

Guy Gardner was leading a group, with Larvox and Chaselon by his side. "We're gonna need some heavy weaponry. All right, GL's, we'll need bigger guns. Let's make them!"

So the groups made 5 giant cannons, and they started to fire and blow the Manhunters to smithereens.

"Come on! A little more and we'll be able to move forward. Our target is the biggest ship!" Guy yelled out. He then got an idea. "Move all fire onto the nearest ship!"

The cannons then turned to the ship was closest, and fired at it. After multiple shots, it gone blown to pieces, taking out at least a hundred Manhunters in its big explosion.

"  
All right! Let's move forward!" Guy called out, and he, Larvox, Chaselon, and a bunch of others followed, while the rest stayed behind, and continued to fire the cannons.

The Green Lantern's that followed Guy went in, and attacked the Manhunters and ships, trying to get to the big one.

As Guy, Larvox, and Chaselon were sticking together and smashing up Manhunters, Kilowog came in, and he busted a few up with a hammer.

"Kilowog, there you are buddy," Guy greeted. "Where've you been."

"Went to get backup. And it's right on time," Kilwog replied, as the Blue Lantern's came in to help.

"I like the way you think," Guy said to Kilowog.

While neither Guy or Kilowog were looking a Manhunter from behind them attempted to blast them, until it got hit with a green blast.

Both Kilowog and Guy looked to see Hal flying in, and with him was Iolande.

"Took you long enough," said Kilowog.

"These things take time," Hal responded. "Thanks for helping us out on this, Iolande."

"Of course. Anything to help a fellow Corps member," she replied.

As they all went back into battle, the Interceptor came out of the ultra-warp, and went straight into the battle.

Razer was steering the ship, while Eddie and Aya were working on the controls.

Razer used the blasts from the sphere engine to blow the Manhunters to pieces.

While going right above one of the ships, Razer used a blast to hit it, and flew above, until the ship blew up.

After destroying a bunch of Manhunters, Guy looked to see they had some open space to hit the big one. "All right. Now aim all the cannons at the big one, and fire at will!"

So, then, they aimed the cannons and fired at the supersize ship.

The bullets from the guns went straight passed all the other ship, and blew up any Manhunters in the way. But when they got to the ship, they hid a big, red sphere, surrounding the ship.

"It's shielded," said Hal. "I'd better tell Razer. Razer come in."

On the Interceptor, Hal's call came in and Razer turned on the communication. "What is it, Hal?"

"If you're going for the ship, hold back. The thing's shielded. None of our attacks will penetrate it."

Razer looked up to see everyone firing at the ship, but nothing was getting through the shield.

"I have scanned the shield of the ship," said Aya. "The shield appears to be made entirely of red energy."

"Then they must have had a strong source of it," said Hal. "Because it must have been made strong enough to withstand all green energy attacks."

"We'll think of something. Just keep fighting the Manhunters," said Razer.

"Got it," Hal responded. Then the communication was terminated.

Eddie then thought of something. "I might have something that could work."

"Tell me, quick!" said Razer. "There are wide numbers of Manhunters coming for us."

"Hal said that none of their green energy attacks could penetrate the shield. But if we used blue energy?"

"What are you thinking of?" Razer asked.

"What if I were to take all the power from my battery and charge my ring with it. Would that be enough power to get through the shield?"

"I can tell you two possibilities with your suggestion," said Aya. "The first: Your plan could work, and you would have enough power to make a hole in the shield."

"I could probably make a hole big enough for you to fly the ship in, and we blow the ship up."

"But there is also a second and a worse possibility," Aya interrupted. "All the power from overcharging your ring could overload, and cause you to explode."

"It's a risk I'll have to take." Eddie then pulled out his battery, and he inserted his ring. "In fearful day, in raging night. With strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the war of light, look to the stars. For hope burns bright."

All the power from his battery then went into his ring, making him brightly glow electric blue. "Time to take real action."

"Before you go to the ship, we need to take out these Manhunters on our tail," said Razer.

"Can do. Open the lower ramp," Eddie said, as he went to head out of the ship.

When he got down there, the lower ramp opened, he flew out, and he flew over to the Manhunters.

The Manhunters prepared to fire, until Eddie shot a bright blast from his ring, which blew them all up.

Eddie then started to fly towards the big ship, blasting the Manhunters, and the smaller ships, and Razer and Aya, inside the ship followed close by.

"Just keep it up," Razer said through his ring. "You're almost there."

So Eddie continued to fly, until he reached the giant one.

"All right, Eddie, use your ring, and create a hole in the shield," said Razer through the communication.

Then Eddie charged up his ring, and blasted the shield, and when he did, a hole started to create, on the giant, sphere shield.

As the Interceptor came closer, the hole got bigger.

"Just a little more," said Razer.

"I'm doing this as fast as I can!" Eddie responded.

The hole continued to grow even more, and when the Interceptor came to it, it was more than big enough to fly through.

Razer flew the ship through, Eddie stopped blasting the shield, and he went through as the shield closed back up.

"Eddie, are you all right?" Razer asked.

"I'm fine. But that took a lot of my power. This supercharge is almost gone," Eddie answered.

"Get back here, now," Razer ordered.

"Don't have to tell me twice."

So then Eddie flew back towards the ship.

From inside, Ragnar had seen the shield was penetrated, and the ship came in. "Lord Atrocitus, the shield has been penetrated."

"What?"

"And a ship came in, sir," Ragnar finished.

Atrocitus then went and looked to see the Interceptor.

"The Interceptor. We must not let them destroy our ship. Send all available Manhunters, and fire all guns," Atrocitus ordered.

"Yes, sir," said all the other Red Lantern's.

Back on the outside, Eddie was still following, trying to get to the ship, when all the guns started to fire red blasts at them.

Only seconds after the guns started to fire, Manhunters came out, and started to fire at the ship as well.

Eddie then flew over, and with a powerful blast from his ring, he destroyed all Manhunters around the ship.

After he did that, the bright glow on him faded.

"All right, Razer, now I'm out of the supercharge."

"Hurry and get back in here."

"Open the ramp."

Eddie flew under the ship as the ramp opened, and he went in, and back into the control room.

"Why are they firing?" Eddie asked.

"Atrocitus knows we're onto him. We must find a way to blow this ship up. Aya, find the ships main power source. If we find that we can destroy it, and destroy this thing."

"I am on it," Aya replied as she started to scan the ship.

* * *

Back on the outside of the ship, things started to go wrong for the Corps.

The Manhunters, and the Red Lantern ships had started to move even closer, and the Green Lantern's up fighting there were forced to move back.

After they'd moved back, the ships and the Manhunters blasted, and destroyed the cannons.

When the cannons were destroyed, the Manhunters surrounded the Green and Blue Lantern's, and they were forced to cease fire.

Elsa was still with Sinestro, as the Manhunters surrounded them, and they were back to back.

Guy had Larvox and Chaselon still with him, and they were circled by dozens of Manhunters, while Hal, Kilowog, Iolande, and Saint Walker were in the same position.

"Moonface, can't you guys use your blue energy to supercharge us?" Kilowog asked.

"There are not enough of us to power the entire Corps. Without everyone having the stronger power, we would still not stand a chance."

"What do we do know?" Elsa asked Sinestro.

"All we can do right now, is hope Eddie, Razer, and Aya can blow that thing," Sinestro answered.

* * *

Back inside the ship, the guns were still firing at the Interceptor, and one powerful blast had hit the sphere.

"We're hit!" Eddie yelled.

"And we are losing power from the engine battery," said Aya.

The ship started to go down.

"Hold on!" Razer yelled as he steered the ship, until it crash landed into a hangar.

The ship slid across the floor, and went all the way to the end of the hangar.

It was about to tip and flip over to the left, but then it went back down and sat still, all out of power.

On the inside, the force field window deactivated, and Razer and Eddie were pushing a bunch of buttons and controls, to try and get the ship started up.

"All systems are overheated and offline," said Eddie.

"And we're completely drained of power. Even the AI is offline," said Razer.

"What now?" Eddie asked.

"Don't worry," said Aya. "The ship's engine battery is self recharging. The power is only temporarily drained."

"How long will it take?" Eddie asked.

"Approximately two hours," Aya answered.

"Great," said Eddie. "So, we've got no power, we're stuck in this ship until that battery charges back up, and the Red Lantern's ceased everyone outside. Could this get any worse?"

And then it did. Dozens of Manhunters had come and surrounded the ship.

"When will I learn to just keep my mouth shut?" Eddie then slumped back into his seat.

* * *

Up in the control room, one of the Manhunters had came in and informed Atrocitus.

"Lord Atrocitus, we have ceased the entire Green Lantern Corps."

"Excellent. And what of the intruder ship?"

"They have crash landed in the main hangar. Where a group of Manhunters have ceased them in their ship."

"Very good. Make sure they don't go anywhere. Get the ships moving, and prepare our ultra-warp. We make for Oa, now."

"Yes, sir." the other Red Lantern's took his command.

The ships then started to move again, and passed the Green and Blue Lantern's, who were still in formation.

On the outside, with the entire Corps still ceased they were all trying to think of what to do.

"With all these Blue Lantern's, I'm starting to hallucinate, because I think I see blue light in the distance," said Hal.

"I don't think you're hallucinating, Jordan. I see it, too," said Kilowog.

As the blue light grew brighter, all the Lantern's looked and saw it. In seconds, the blue light flooded the starry sky's of space. After it did that, all the Green Lantern's began to brightly glow electric green.

Then, from the distance, Ganthet, who was releasing the blue energy, came into view, and next to him was Sayd.

Then the fight started again, only this time, the Green and Blue Lantern's had been winning, for the Manhunters and ships were all being blown up, left and right.

In another flash of blue light, Mogo had came out, and the giant ring around him had started to glow brighter. He started to shoot out powerful blasts from the circle on the Green Lantern symbol, which started to destroy the ships and Manhunters even quicker.

The Blue energy had spread, and it had deactivated the shield surrounding the big ship.

"Lord Atrocitus, our shield has been deactivated," said Ragnar to Atrocitus.

"It must be this blue power. Fire all guns at the Green Lantern's!"

So the ship started to fire hundreds of red blasts.

* * *

Back inside the hangar, with Razer, Aya, and Eddie still surrounded, the blue energy, had made the engine battery fully recharge, then supercharged it.

In the control room of the Interceptor, all the controls and lights, lit up, but lit up all green. Even the force field window had turned back on green.

"The power's back," said Eddie.

"And it is functioning at higher levels," said Aya. Then she started to glow electric green.

"The blue energy. It must be Ganthet," said Razer.

"Now we have a more powerful ship," said Eddie. "Let's take out these Manhunters."

"Taste the power of supercharged green energy," Razer said, firing big blasts from the ship.

The blasts were bigger than ever, and they'd destroyed more Manhunters.

"I have located the ship's main power source. It is there," said Aya, as she looked to a big black sphere, with red lights on it.

"All right, Razer, let's blow this joint," said Eddie.

Razer fired another blast, and it hit and destroyed the sphere.

"Hold on. We're getting out of here," Razer said, flying the ship out, as a big explosion followed.

"Whoo-hoo!" Eddie yelled. "This is Return of the Jedi all over again!"

In the control room, everything started to malfunction.

"Lord Atrocitus, our main power source has been destroyed," said Ragnar.

"Impossible!" Atrocitus got up from his seat, and he went over to see the ship blowing up. "Abandon ship!" Then he blew open the windows, and the Red Lantern's all flew out to get away.

In the battle, Hal had put his attention towards the ship. "Look. It's blowing up on the inside."

The Interceptor then flew out of the hangar.

"The Interceptor!" Kilwog laughed. "They did it."

Hal then constructed a giant bullhorn. "Everyone clear out. The ship's gonna explode, and it's gonna be big!"

Then everyone started to fly away, and moved far from the fleet.

Once everyone was a great distance away, the ship blew up.

The explosion was so big, that it destroyed the remaining ships and Manhunters.

After that, everyone cheered in victory.

* * *

Back on Oa, Appa was giving another speech.

"Well done, Green Lantern's. Very well done. If it were not for Guy Gardner over here, I'd never have been convinced," Appa smiled and looked to Guy.

"I appreciate this, Appster. But I'm not the one who deserves the credit for this. Come up here, buddy." Guy gestured for Eddie to come over, and he did. "This is the man who deserves the credit for convincing Appa. It was his suggestion, and thanks to him, we did it. So, come on Green Lantern's, let's give him a proper Green Lantern praise."

Guy then shot a green beam out of his ring, and then the rest of the Corps did the same.

Appa continued. "I have another announcement to make. I received word that Ganthet had come and helped you, by giving you more power. And Sayd has brought him here."

Then both Sayd and Ganthet came next to Appa.

"I now realize that the power of hope is of very good use. And I now see that I was wrong to banish Ganthet. So, I now give him my generous offer, to become a Guardian of Oa once again."

Ganthet then stepped up. "I appreciate your offer, Appa. and I would love nothing more, than to retake my place as a Guardian. But I must respectfully decline. I have another place to serve the universe, and that is to be the Guardian of the Blue Lantern Corps. So I appreciate your offer, but I can't accept. But thank you, Appa Ali Aspa."

Ganthet then stepped down and Appa continued. "We may have defeated the Red Lantern's flight, and an army of Manhunters, but our duty continues. So we must continue to protect the universe. You all know you places. Who are we?"

"We are the Corps!" the entire Corps called out.

"You are all dismissed."

So the Corps all left and spread out.

Eddie had been flying around, looking for both Elsa and Sinestro.

"Hey, you." came a voice from behind him.

Eddie looked to see Elsa behind him, her face like his, was covered in soot.

"I've been looking for you," said Eddie.

"That makes two of us," Elsa replied.

"Where you heading?"

"Home. I've got a sister waiting for me. What about you?"

"I was about to head home, too. I'm tired. And I need to clean myself up."

"So what are we waiting for?"

"There you two are."

They both turned to see Sinestro coming down towards them.

"I came to tell you both, that you have made excellent progress in this journey. You're both very much like my old mentor, Abin-Sur. In that battle, you were both outstanding, and brave, and that's just what I'm looking for in Lantern's. I would go into a battle, with you two by my side any day."

"Thanks, Thaal," said Eddie.

"I heard the entire Corps is heading to the nearest planet to celebrate. Do you want the coordinates?" Sinestro asked.

"Thanks, Sinestro, but Eddie and I were about to head home," said Elsa. "I have a sister waiting for me to come home."

"And I need a shower. I'm covered in soot and dried sweat," said Eddie.

"Very well. Anytime you're ready to return, we'll continue our training."

Sinestro then flew off, while Elsa and Eddie flew out of Oa, then through the Milky Way, and finally they were in front of earth.

"There it is," said Elsa.

"Home," Eddie continued.

"You should come to Arendelle sometime. I'm sure my sister would love to meet you."

"I'd like that. But for now, we both have a home to return to."

"Before you go, give me a hug."

Elsa and Eddie then pulled each other in, and hugged the other tightly.

"See you around," said Eddie, and they both flew in different directions towards earth.

* * *

Back in Chicago, Eddie had returned to his apartment, and he'd spent over 10 minutes in the shower.

After he got out, was sitting on the couch, wearing a gray t-shirt, black sweat pants, and black socks, and he was sitting in his chair, watching Return of the Jedi.

_"Why didn't you tell me. You told me Vader betrayed and murdered my father."_

_"Your father was seduced by the dark side of the Force. He ceased to be Anakin Skywalker."_

Eddie then looked to his white leather jacket on the coat rack.

He got up, went over, and from one of the pockets, he pulled the blue ring out.

He then went and sat back down, and he just stared at the ring for a few minutes, then he looked back towards the TV.

_"Leia. Leia's my sister."_

* * *

In Arendelle, Anna was in her sister's room, looking out the window and into the skies, just wondering when Elsa would come home.

Anna sighed and walked away, towards the door.

"Hello, Anna."

Anna stopped at that voice, then turned around to see her sister, in her Green Lantern uniform, her face covered in soot, and she smiled at Anna.

"Elsa!" Anna ran up and Elsa pulled her in for a tight hug. "I missed you."

"And I missed you."

The two sisters stopped hugging, and Elsa changed from her Green Lantern suit, back into her icy dress.

"So how was that journey of yours?" Anna asked.

"It was pretty exciting. But all throughout it, all I ever thought about was you," Elsa replied.

"Would you tell me about it?"

"I'd love to. But first I need to get cleaned up. Because as you can see I'm a mess," Elsa giggled as she left the room.

* * *

**Ok, that's it for this great chapter. This one is my longest one yet. I don't know if I'll be able to write anything longer than this, but you never know. There's a lot more to come. I hope you enjoyed that first part of the story. That journey the trio took, and them taking on an entire fleet of Red Lantern ships and Manhunters. But it only gets better from here. Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	15. Meeting up with Friends

**Ok, folks. Here's the next chapter. In this one, it doesn't really have any action, but it's probably gonna be the only chapter with no action, I can promise you that. In this chapter, Eddie will meet up with an old friend. And by old I mean best friend. So what else will happen here. Let's go on and find out.**

* * *

A few days had gone by, since the Red Lantern's fleet of ships and Manhunters had been beaten.

It was morning in Chicago, and Eddie had gotten out of bed, wearing a black bath robe, navy blue pajama pants, white socks, and a gray pajama t-shirt.

He went into the kitchen and put his coffee pot on, and then he went into the living room, and turned on the TV.

While sitting for a few minutes, he waited, until his coffee was finished.

He went over and poured himself a cup, and added the cream and sugar.

He went back into the living room, set his mug on the table and looked at the newspapers, while sitting down.

Eddie just looked through the newspapers for a few minutes, but found nothing that interested him.

He picked up his coffee, and he took a drink, then looked over to his white leather jacket on the coat rack.

Eddie got up, and walked over to grab his leather jacket, after he did, he went and sat back in his chair.

From out of one of the pockets, Eddie pulled out his ring. He slipped it on the middle finger of his right hand, and he just made it glow.

"That journey was exhausting, but it was a great excitement. I'm hoping something like that happens again soon."

Then the apartment room phone went off.

Eddie got up and walked over to the phone, and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Sorry to disturb you, sir," the man at the front desk said through the phone.

"No, it's fine. What is it?"

"You have a visitor sir."

"Who is it?"

"Do you know a young man by the name of Tyler Wolfe, sir?"

"Tyler Wolfe? Well send him up!" Eddie said excitedly.

"Right away, sir."

Eddie hung up the phone, then he quickly took off his ring, and put it back in his jacket pocket.

After a few more minutes, someone knocked at Eddie's door.

He went over and looked through the peephole to see a man with long charcoal black hair tied behind his head, he had light tan skin, with light brown eyes, he wore a burgundy t-shirt, dark blue pants, black combat boots, and a dark brown leather jacket.

Eddie opened the door and the guy smiled at him.

"What's up, dude?" the guy said.

"Long time no see," Eddie replied.

They both fist bumped and did a secret handshake, after that they pulled in and hugged each other, laughing.

"Well, let's not stay out here. Come on in," said Eddie.

So the two walked in as Eddie closed the door behind him.

"So what you been up to?" Tyler asked.

"Oh, nothing really," Eddie lied.

"It's been what, 3 years since we've seen each other?"

"Yeah. After going through the same pre-school, kindergarten, elementary, junior high, high school, and college together."

"Well, you did decide to stay an extra year in college learning... what was it again?"

"I took 4 years of automotive, hoping to open my own car shop one day. But after your second year of taking pilot classes, you decided to leave."

"So how's that coming along trying to open your car shop?"

"Not good. Since I got out of college, I've worked as a janitor for the school year, and now I'm trying to find a different job."

"Well that must suck."

"You have no idea."

Tyler looked to the coat rack to see the white jacket. "So you got the present I sent you for Christmas the year before. You like it?"

"I love it. I remember how you first got that brown leather jacket and was hoping to get something like that. How did you get it again?"

"It was a gift from Lisa. Which things just keep getting better between me and her."

"You two are still going out?"

"Yep. I think she might be the one for me. And one of these days, if I can just find the courage to do it..." Tyler pulled a gold ring out of the pocket in his jacket. "...I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

"I'm happy for you."

"So what have you been up to? Last week I tried to come and see you twice, but you weren't here. What's been going on?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Okay. But this is gonna look more weird. I think it'll be better if I showed you. But don't tell anyone once you see it."

"I won't."

"You'd better sit down, too. In case you pass out."

So Tyler took a seat on the couch.

Eddie grabbed his jacket off the coat rack and he pulled the ring out of his pocket, then walked back over to Tyler. "I wasn't here the past few weeks, because of this."

"A ring?" Tyler laughed a little.

"Ready to be shocked?" Eddie slipped on the ring.

"Bring it on."

Then in a flash of light Eddie changed into his uniform.

"WHOA!" Tyler jumped.

"This is the reason I wasn't here."

"What is that?"

"I've become a member of this group called the Blue Lantern Corps."

"Are they like those so called Green Lantern's?"

"Similar but different."

"When did all this happen?"

Eddie came and sat on the couch. "Ok, this is kind of a long story. You want to hear it?"

"I'm listening."

"All right it started one night, a few weeks ago. I'd had a long day, in trying to find a job. I'm sitting in my chair, just watching the Empire Strikes Back, and all of a sudden, my entire living room gets filled with an electric blue light."

"This is already getting interesting. Continue," said Tyler.

"I turned around to see where that light was coming from and I see this weird glowing blue ring, and it's just floating down towards me. I take that ring in my hands, and for a few seconds the light fades, and I wonder what this is or where on earth it came from. All of a sudden, the light shines brightly again, and it makes a bright flash, making me fall unconscious."

"Then what happened?"

"I woke up, after who knows how much longer, and see I'm in a very strange place, and then I'm greeted by a white alien, who tells me I'm on another planet, and that I've been chosen to join their ranks."

"And you chose to join this?"

"It took me a little while to decide, but when I did, I put that ring on, and then in a flash of light, I'm wearing this blue uniform."

"Keep going."

Eddie continued to tell Tyler everything about what happened.

* * *

On planet Oa, Elsa had gone there, hoping to meet back up with Eddie.

She flew through the planet searching for him, when she ran into Sinestro.

"Sinestro, have you seen Eddie?" Elsa asked him.

"No. He's not here. If you're looking for him, then he must still be on Earth," Thaal replied.

"How do I find him?"

"You can use your ring, to locate his."

"All right. Thank you."

Elsa flew off and used her ring to locate Eddie's. When it brought up his location, she started to fly back to Earth.

* * *

Back on Earth, Eddie had finished telling Tyler about everything that had happened.

"So you actually fought a fleet of ships designed by aliens?" Tyler asked excitedly.

"That's right. It was like I lived Return of the Jedi. When the ship blue and we flew out of it, keeping as far away as we could from the explosion. Yeah, definitely like Return of the Jedi."

"It sounds awesome. I wish I could get one of these rings," said Tyler.

"There you are."

Eddie looked to see Elsa coming in at his window, dressed in her Green Lantern suit.

"Elsa!" Eddie said, going up and hugging her.

"It's good to see you," said Elsa.

She looked to see Tyler.

"Who's this?"

"Oh, Elsa, this is Tyler, my best friend. Tyler, this is Elsa. She was the one I went on that journey through the galaxy with."

"Well, you were wrong about one thing. She's twice as beautiful as you said she was."

Elsa looked to Eddie smiling. "I take it you told him, which is why you're wearing your uniform?"

"Yeah. Tyler here was curious, and wanted to know where I've been."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Tyler," Elsa turned back to him. "When did he get here?"

"About an hour ago," Eddie answered, "Tyler and I have been best friends since preschool. Which is when I moved here."

"You moved to this place?" Elsa asked.

"You apparently don't remember me telling you on Odym. I told you over a campfire that I moved here from Minnesota."

"Eddie here was a shy boy back then. When he first came to preschool, he was so nervous, he'd looked like he'd seen a ghost," Tyler chimed in.

"I was from a place really far away, and I had no friends for thousands of miles," Eddie continued.

"I saw he needed a friend, so I befriended him, and we found out we have a lot more in common than we thought. From then on we were the best of friends. We went through all the same schools and college together. But we were separated when Eddie decided to stay an extra year. And we haven't seen each other for 3 years."

"Well, this place is very different from Arendelle. We don't have any of these things, that I've seen."

"So, what's it like having these powers. I mean it looks amazing, and right now I tell you, I'd do anything to get one of these rings."

"I'll just tell you it's awesome with a capital A," said Eddie.

"It was strange at first, but I began to like it," said Elsa.

"How I'd love to be in your position. Having a ring like that."

"Well, I learned that with the Green Lantern's, the way it works is the ring has to choose you," said Elsa.

"I think the same is also with the Blue Lantern ring," Eddie took over.

A beeping sound then went off.

Tyler looked to see his watch. "Is that the time already? Sorry but as much as I'd love to continue talking about this, I've gotta go to work."

"What's your job?" Eddie asked.

"I work as a cashier in a 5 star restaurant. The pay isn't bad, but there are a lot of customers each day. I gotta go before the place opens in a half hour."

"I have to go too, Eddie. I've got some things I need to take care of," said Elsa. "It was nice meeting you Tyler."

"It was great to meet you too, Elsa. And great catching up with you, buddy."

You too," Eddie replied.

So Tyler went through the door, and Elsa flew out the window.

Eddie changed out of his uniform, and sat back in his chair, and took the ring off.

He turned his attention towards his TV, watching the Empire Strikes Back.

He sighed happily, after finally meeting up with his best friend.

* * *

**Okay. That's it for this chapter. Sorry, but its like I said, there's no action in this one. But rest assured, it'll be the only chapter without any action pack at all. But in the next chapter, well just wait'll you see what happens next.**


	16. Friend or Foe

**Okay, viewers. Here's the next one. I call this friend or foe because it turns two friends against each other. Do you know what I mean? If not, well, you're about to find out.**

* * *

A few days later, Eddie had left the apartment, wearing a red T-shirt designed with an eagle on it, navy blue jeans, his white and gray tennis shoes, and his white leather jacket. He'd gone out to see if he could find himself a job.

He walked through the streets of Chicago, minding his own business, and looked all around the stores and buildings, hoping to at least see a 'Help wanted' sign. He just wondered around, until he heard his ring go off.

He looked down to see it beeping. Eddie started to look around to see if there was somewhere he could do it without anyone seeing, and saw an alleyway. He quickly ran over into the alley and. "This is Blue Lantern #54: Eddie J Michaels. Come in." Eddie answered the call with his Blue Lantern name and number.

"Eddie? Oh, thank God," Elsa's voice came through the ring, and she sounded worried.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Eddie talked through his ring.

"There's a little situation. I'm here in Chicago. Could you get down to the old warehouse as soon as possible?"

"Yeah. What's the situation?"

The communication was then terminated.

"Elsa? Elsa! Crap!" Eddie changed into his uniform and flew straight up, into the air.

As Eddie was flying down towards the warehouse, something kept going through his mind. _"Why did Elsa sound like she was in trouble? And how does she know there's an old warehouse here? I know one thing: Something isn't right. And I've gotta get to the bottom of this!" _Eddie thought to himself.

Eddie arrived at the warehouse, where the big doors, at the entrance were opened a crack. Eddie changed out of his uniform and walked into the warehouse.

Inside the warehouse, it was completely empty. It was dark, dusty, and there wasn't a person in sight.

Eddie constructed a pistol, and shined a light, like a flashlight from his ring, and started to investigate the place.

Then all of the sudden, the entrance doors slammed behind Eddie.

Eddie turned around and saw a guy closing and locking the doors.

"Don't move!" Eddie aimed his gun at the guy.

The guy pulled out a gun of his own and aimed at Eddie.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you."

Eddie looked to see someone else standing in the shadows.

"If you'll notice. I've got more armed guys."

Eddie then looked all around to see more guys stepping out of the shadows, and one of those guys had Elsa in a headlock, and had his gun pointed into her head.

"Let her go!" Eddie yelled. He shined his light upon the man, and gasped in disbelief, for it was none other than Tyler. "No, you. Why you?"

"I think I made it clear with what I said the other day. I'd give anything to have the power you do. The way you described having the power, you have no idea how good that sounded."

"So to get it, you kidnapped Elsa?"

"Actually we sent a fake distress call to her, which led her into our trap," said Tyler.

Eddie dissolved the pistol and he created a machine gun, and he aimed it right at his former friend. "I'm gonna tell you one last time: Let...her...go."

"I'm afraid it's not that easy. You're in no position to be making demands. Try anything, and we'll pop her skull full of lead. And she's also powerless without this," Tyler pulled out Elsa's ring. "You said that to get a ring, you have to be chosen, so let's say we kill her, and her ring becomes mine."

"It doesn't work that easily," said Eddie.

"It's worth a try. Do it!" Tyler commanded.

As the guy holding Elsa was about to pull the trigger, Eddie stopped him. "No! No, please. Don't do this, Tyler."

"What other choice do I have? If I want to become this ring's new bearer, I must kill its old one."

"What if I were to make you a better deal?"

"I'm listening."

"Let Elsa go, give her to me..." Eddie took his ring off, and his suit disappeared as he did. "...and you can have mine."

"Eddie, jut go. Save yourself. I can figure a way out of this. Please. I don't want to see you get hurt," said Elsa.

"But I can't let you die. I don't wanna see you get hurt either. It's the only choice I have," Eddie turned back to Tyler. "So do we have a deal?"

"Hand it over," Tyler responded.

"Not until you let her go."

Tyler looked to the goon and nodded his head, which he did to tell the guard to let Elsa go. He let Elsa go, and she ran up to Eddie, who wrapped her in his arms.

"Now, your ring," said Tyler.

Eddie let go of Elsa, and he tossed his ring to Tyler.

Tyler caught it in his left hand, and he put the ring on the middle finger of his right hand. The power surged through Tyler and he was amazed at the ring's amazing power.

"Yes. It's so much better than I thought it would be."

Tyler aimed the ring at one of his goons, and blasted him away with a powerful blast. Tyler started to laugh evilly at the power the ring had given him.

"Come on. He got what he wanted. Let's get outta here," Eddie said to Elsa, and they both started to leave.

"Hold it!" Tyler stopped them. "I said I'd hand Elsa over to you. But I never said anything about letting either of you live."

"You've gone mad with power, dude," said Eddie.

"Maybe so. But to me all that matters, is that it's powerful."

Tyler pointed the ring at Elsa and Eddie, and charged up.

Elsa and Eddie took hold of each other, and Tyler fired the blast.

Elsa buried her face in Eddie's chest, and Eddie closed his eyes, waiting for the impact. But after a few seconds, nothing happened.

Eddie opened his eyes and saw the blast stopped, inches from his face.

"What?!" yelled Tyler. "Go! Blast him! I said blast him!" Tyler tried to fire another blast, but the ring did nothing.

"It seems my ring doesn't wanna answer to you. Its allegiance is still to me. Too bad. Redirect fire."

It took Eddie's command, and the blast went right back it Tyler, sending him flying back, and falling unconscious.

All the goons then aimed their guns at them.

"How do we get out of this one?" Eddie asked.

"Leave that to me," Elsa replied.

Elsa then created a massive blizzard, which sent snow into the goons faces, blinding them.

"Go! Our rings!" Elsa turned to Eddie.

Eddie then ran up towards Tyler, and kneeled down at his body, he took Elsa's ring from the pocket of Tyler's brown, leather jacket, and got his off of Tyler's finger.

Eddie looked to see the goons recovering, and he tossed Elsa her ring.

Elsa caught it and put it on. Eddie also put his on, then in unison, they changed into their uniforms.

"Hold it right there!" one goon yelled, as they all aimed their guns at them.

"No. You hold it," said Eddie, and he created two giant combat shotguns. "Now, drop your weapons. All of you!" Eddie aimed his guns all around. The goons did as they were told, and dropped their weapons.

Eddie then pulled out his cellphone, called the police, and he reported kidnapping, and attempted murder.

The police arrived, and started to arrest all the goons and Tyler.

Tyler had been slammed onto the hood of a police car, by the police officer. "You have the right to remain silent. And anything you say can and will be used against you."

Tyler looked to see Elsa and Eddie. "I'm gonna get you for this. I will have the power I desire, and when I do, you're gonna pay. Both of you!"

The police officer put Tyler in the car, and Elsa and Eddie left when it happened.

They waited until all the police left, and when they did, the two flew onto the roof of the warehouse.

"I'm sorry about Tyler, Eddie. It must be hard to have just lost your best friend," Elsa said to Eddie.

"I can't believe he'd do something like this. He tried to kill us, just to get my ring. I've known him my whole life. We've been through so much together. Who does this? Who turns on their best friend for power?"

"Well, you're not the only one who's gone through something like this."

"What do you mean? You've gone through this?"

"Actually my sister did. She met this man, who she thought was perfect for her, but he was faking it. He only pretended to love her, because he wanted to kill us and take our kingdom. If you want to here how it all happened, you can come to Arendelle, and Anna and I will explain it all to you. But like I said, I'm so sorry for this."

"It's no one's fault, but Tyler's. I think I will accept your offer one of these days. But right now, I'm gonna head home. I need time to get over this loss."

Elsa walked up to Eddie and wrapped him in her arms.

They stayed like that for a minute, and then Elsa let Eddie go.

"Ok. I'll see you later," Eddie said, changing into his uniform.

"Bye," Elsa replied, changing as well, and flying off.

* * *

**Ok, that's all for now. Can anyone guess what happens in the next chapter? If not, well, you'll have to find out when I post it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now you know why I called this one friend or foe. Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	17. New Recruit

**Ok, here's the newest chapter. If you read the last chapter then you remember it turned two best friends against each other, and now in this one, can anyone guess why I call this one "new recruit"? If not, well you're gonna find out right now. Let's go.**

* * *

A few days after the incident that had happened between Eddie and Tyler, Eddie had recovered from his loss.

He'd left his apartment wearing a black shirt with a white skull and crossbones on it, navy blue jeans, a pair white and gray Jordan's shoes, and his white, leather jacket, and decided to go to the prison to see how his former friend was doing.

* * *

At the prison, Eddie was escorted into a room by one of the guards, where there were tables all around, with multiple chairs at every one of them.

Eddie took a seat, while the guard stood at the door, and he waited about five minutes, when a few more guards brought Tyler in, who was wearing a bright orange prison jumpsuit, with white tennis shoes, and he had also been wearing handcuffs, ankle cuffs, and chains wrapped from the bottom of his waist, to the middle of his chest.

The police sat Tyler down, and he just looked sternly towards Eddie.

"What's up, buddy? How's it going?" Eddie politely asked.

Tyler just glared at him. "Don't 'what's up, buddy' me. And let's see: You got me arrested, they've sentenced me to 12 years here, which means I'm gonna be stuck rotting in this hell-hole for the next decade, I'm in chains. How do you think it's going?!"

"I'm sorry. I was just asking."

"This is all your fault, Eddie."

"My fault?" Eddie couldn't believe what he'd just said.

"Yes, your fault. You got me turned in. You called the police on me, and got me thrown in here!"

Eddie stood up and glared at Tyler. "I didn't ask you to do what you did. You chose to do what happened. I did not ask you to send goons at me. I didn't ask you to have them aim guns at me! What's worse, you were willing to kill an innocent woman just to get my ring. Don't you dare blame me. If this is anyone's fault, it's yours. Face the truth, Tyler. There's nobody to blame but yourself."

Tyler got angrier and then he kicked away the table, and his chair back, then attempted to charge at Eddie, but the guards grabbed him and held him back.

"What you have should be mine! That ring should belong to me! I deserve it more than you!"

"If this is who you are now, I have no reason to continue being your friend!"

Eddie started to walk away and the guard who brought him in, escorted him out, while the remaining guards took Tyler back to his cell.

In the cell bay, the guards took the chains off of Tyler and threw him in his cell.

Tyler walked up to a wall and slammed his fists on it.

"I will get out of here, I will have the power I desire, and I will destroy Eddie!" Tyler screamed at the top pf his lungs.

* * *

Meanwhile, on planet Ysmault, Atrocitus and Ragnar had been watching everything.

"Ah, so this human boy has much anger and hate towards his former friend, and my enemy. I sense great potential in this young man," Atrocitus said scanning Tyler's rage.

"But, my Lord," Ragnar walked up to him. "This is a human being. Human beings are weak."

"Most of them, yes. But with this one, he has greater rage than any other of our recruits. I love it. Ragnar get me Razer's ring."

Ragnar aimed his ring up, and made it glow, making it bring Razer's old ring down.

Atrocitus took it in his hands then set its direction for Earth.

"But, my Lord, won't that ring take months to get to that planet Earth?" asked Ragnar.

"No. I have recently unlocked a new power in our Corps. Now we can open portals to travel anywhere. That ring will get to the young man within a matter of hours, then we shall have one of our newest and strongest recruits," Atrocitus smiled wickedly at that idea.

* * *

Back on Earth, Eddie had left the prison, angry that Tyler had blamed him for everything.

He then tried to think of a way to get it all off his back, and then he'd decided to take Elsa up on her offer. "Ring, take me to Arendelle Norway."

"Directions to Arendelle Norway," the ring talked like it were a GPS.

Eddie ran towards a nearby alleyway and then when he was out of sight, he changed into his uniform and flew off, following his ring's directions.

After about a 15 minutes of flying at top speed, Eddie had seen Arendelle in sight. Eddie was shocked at it, because there were old buildings, no cars, wooden ships docked at the fjords, and nothing technological whatsoever.

Eddie flew down and landed on one of the docks, and he changed back into his original clothes.

He started walking through town, trying to find where Elsa was, and while walking he'd heard multiple people saying things, because they'd never seen a stranger like him. But Eddie had just ignored it all and walked on, minding his own business.

"Excuse me! You, young man! Young man in the white jacket!" Someone called to Eddie.

Eddie looked to see a man wearing a green uniform, with a brown mustache, and a green soldier's hat.

Eddie gestured to himself.

"Yes, you. Come here."

Eddie did as the man told him, and walked over to him.

"I don't believe I've seen you around here before, young man."

"That's because I've never come here until now."

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"I'm looking for a woman named Elsa, who I believe is your queen. I'm a friend of hers."

"Are you now?"

"Yes, sir. So if you could take me to see her I'd really appreciate it."

"Very well. Follow me."

The man walked towards the castle and Eddie followed him.

"Who exactly are you, sir?" asked Eddie.

"I've just been promoted as captain of Arendelle's guards

Inside the castle, in the ballroom, Elsa and Anna were sitting on the couch talking.

"Your Majesty. I'm sorry to interrupt," the man came in.

"No, it's okay. What is it, Captain?" Elsa asked.

"There's someone here to see you. A young man."

"Who?"

"Come in," the captain gestured to him outside.

Eddie walked into sight and Elsa smiled, happy to see him.

"Eddie! So you finally decided to take my offer?"

"Yeah. I needed to get out of my apartment."

"You may go, Captain."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

The captain left the room, and Elsa walked up to Eddie and threw her arms around him.

"Elsa, you know him?" Anna asked.

"Of course I do. He's the man I've been telling you about. Eddie this is my sister Anna. Anna this is Edward, but you can call him Eddie."

"A pleasure to meet you, Anna," Eddie held his hand out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too," Anna replied shaking his hand.

"So, how have you been?" Elsa asked Eddie. "I haven't seen you for a few days."

"Well I've finally gotten over my loss, and earlier I went and seen Tyler at the prison, but he wasn't happy to see me. He blames me for everything that happened."

"If he really was a friend to you, he'd never have done what he did."

"What exactly has been going on?" Anna asked.

Elsa and Eddie looked at each other then back to Anna.

"We have a lot of explaining to do," said Eddie.

"Come on, we'll do it in the dining room. I think dinner is almost ready. Are you hungry?" Elsa asked Eddie.

"Yeah, I could eat. I haven't eaten since breakfast this morning," Eddie replied.

"Then let's go. I hope you like oven roasted beef," Elsa said as they all walked out of the ballroom.

* * *

Back in Chicago, once the sun had completely gone down, the moon was full, stars completely filled the sky.

In the local prison, Tyler was in his cell, and he'd banged on the cell door with his fists in anger, then slammed his head on it.

"I'm never gonna get outta here! I will make Eddie pay, I'll make him wish he'd never been born. I will have my revenge!"

Just then, a bright, crimson red light had filled the entire room.

"What now?!"

Tyler looked up and gasped at where the light was coming from. A red ring was slowly floating down towards him, glowing brightly.

Then came Atrocitus' voice. "Tyler Wolfe of Earth, you have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps. Accept the ring, and you shall have your revenge. Join the Corps."

Tyler took the ring, and slipped it onto the middle finger of his right hand. Once he'd put it on, the ring glowed even brighter, the Red Lantern symbol appeared on his chest, and fiery, red energy consumed him.

From outside the cell, a few guards saw the bright, red light coming from it. They all ran and unlocked the door, then quickly entered the cell.

"Tyler, are you okay?" One guard asked.

Tyler turned around, the red energy faded, and Tyler had worn a Red Lantern suit, with gloves that were an even darker shade of red, and he had lava red rectangle striped on his gloves. He then shot red energy from his mouth and blasted the guards away with it. Then he turned towards the wall, and blasted it, causing it to blow, and he was free. He flew out into the night sky, and went in search of Eddie.

* * *

In Arendelle, Elsa and Eddie were explaining to both Anna and Kristoff everything that had occurred.

"I never want to get into a situation like that," Anna spoke up. "It must've been scary to have all these guys coming at you. They have dangerous weapons, they threaten to kill you."

"And what's worse, my own best friend turned on me, and for what? Power," said Eddie. "I told him today, that if this is who he is now, then I have no reason to continue being his friend. Of all people in the world, why'd it have to be Tyler? My best friend."

"If he were a true friend, he'd have never done something as cruel and selfish as that," Elsa replied.

Eddie finished his beef then raised his ring to bring up the time, which was 9:28. "Is that the time already?" Eddie stood up and threw on his jacket. "As much as I'd love to continue talking with you all, I'd best get home."

"Are you sure?" Anna asked. "You haven't had dessert yet."

"Anna's right," said Elsa. "You haven't had dessert. The servants make a delicious cherry truffle."

"No, I can't. I might miss my favorite TV show. But thank you for dinner, it was delicious."

"Come back anytime you want," said Elsa.

"Will do. It was great meeting you, Anna."

"It was great to meet you, too, Eddie," Anna replied.

Eddie went over to a window and flew out.

* * *

Eddie had been flying over the ocean, heading for home, and then he could see the city of Chicago lit up.

He continued to fly, when all of a sudden, somebody had grabbed him and then they started to fly up. Eddie punched that figure away, and tried to regain himself, but then that person grabbed Eddie again and then threw him, and blasted him away.

Eddie once again regained himself, and then as the figure was coming at him, Eddie punched him away with a giant boxing glove construct. He then changed into his uniform, and shined a light on the figure. When he saw his face, he was shocked like he was at the warehouse. "Oh, God. Tyler?"

"Surprised?" Tyler asked.

"You're a Red now? When did this happen?"

"About 20 minutes ago. Now I finally have the power I desire. It turns out all I needed was to be full of hate. Now with all this power, think of what I could do to you."

Tyler then flew at Eddie with a combat knife construct, but Eddie flew up, and avoided him.

"Tyler, I told you. I never wanted any of this to happen."

Tyler didn't listen and flew up towards Eddie, and tried to use his knife, but Eddie blocked with a shield, and Tyler struggled to get at him.

"You blamed me for this, when I told you, you're the one who's responsible for this!"

"SHUT UP!" Tyler yelled, blasting Eddie with the energy from his mouth.

Eddie went flying back and then Tyler flew at him with a combat sword construct.

Tyler prepared to strike, but Eddie blocked it at the last second with a broadsword construct.

The two engaged in a swordfight and continued like that for a long period of time, until Eddie knocked Tyler away with a big shoe construct.

Tyler recovered after being hit, and then created a missile and fired it at Eddie.

Eddie flew above it, then with his sword construct he jabbed the blade into the missile as it flew by, then after it passed it blew up.

Tyler then constructed a giant bazooka, and then fired a blast at Eddie, but Eddie countered it by hitting the blast with a big baseball bat. The blast flew back at Tyler then hit him. "How do you like that, Tyler?"

"Oh, I like it a lot. But let's see how well you like this!" Tyler constructed a big cleaver, and then tried to hit Eddie with it, but Eddie created an anvil, and blocked it.

"That's it," said Tyler. "Playtime is over!" He charged up his ring and then fired a blast at Eddie, who countered by firing a blast from his own ring.

After a few minutes of both of them doing those blasts, Tyler looked to see his ring was low on power. He and Eddie threw their beams up in the sky, then Tyler constructed a bunch of little balls in his hand. He threw those balls at Eddie, and when they were only inches from him, they burst into a big cloud of red smoke.

Eddie coughed and gasped, trying to breathe. He'd recovered after a few more seconds, but when he did, he saw Tyler was gone. "Coward," Eddie said to himself. "I'd better tell Elsa about this. I'll go back in the morning and tell her."

* * *

**Ok, that's all for this one. I really hope you enjoyed it, I know I did. If you read my stories more clearly, then you'll notice I like to do ones that turn friends against each other. But will Tyler and Eddie always hate each other? You'll just have to find out in the future. Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	18. Green and Blue vs Red

**Ok, I guess it's been long enough. I call this chapter Green and Blue vs Red, cause Tyler goes back to finish Eddie off, but this time he'll have a little help from Elsa. But who'll succeed? Will Elsa and Eddie take him out together, or will Tyler use the Red Lantern's power to kill them both? Time to find out.**

* * *

Tyler had flown out of Earth's atmosphere and into space, there he used the ring's power and opened up a portal. He flew through it, disappeared and it closed behind him.

On planet Ysmault, Atrocitus was standing in front of the central battery, and then a portal opened behind him and Tyler flew out.

Tyler landed up to Atrocitus near the central battery.

"Welcome, new recruit," Atrocitus greeted. "So you've received your ring?"

"Yes. But exactly where am I and who are you?"

"This is planet Ysmault, home to the Red Lantern Corps, which by accepting the ring, you've become an official member. I am the leader of the entire Corps, Atrocitus."

"So you're the one who Eddie told me about. You're the one who gave me the power I desired. How did you know?"

"I have been watching. You have great rage in your heart, Tyler Wolfe."

"Umm, Atrocitus-"

"Lord Atrocitus," Atrocitus corrected him.

"Ok, Lord Atrocitus, what has rage got to do with this Red Lantern stuff?"

"Rage and hate is what fuels the entire corps. The red energy comes from all the rage and hate of every living creature in the universe. It's what powers your ring. The more rage you have in your heart, the more powerful you are."

"And exactly how did I know how to work this when I put that ring on? I just knew how all the powers worked. Why is that?"

"When putting on the ring, I had it so it would give you all knowledge need to be a Red Lantern."

"My Lord, I had been facing Eddie, but I couldn't finish it, because my ring is really low on power. How do I recharge?"

"It's simple. Walk up to the central battery, insert your ring, and speak the oath."

Tyler did so and walked up to the giant, red battery. He inserted his ring and spoke. "With blood and rage of crimson red, we fill men's souls with darkest dread. And twist your minds to pain and hate. We'll burn you all. That is your fate." He felt the red energy serge through him, making him more powerful than before.

"Excellent," said Atrocitus. "I would say you are more than ready to be a Red Lantern, but first you must prove it."

"How do I prove it, my Lord? What must I do?" Tyler asked wanting to become a Red Lantern.

"Return to Earth. And destroy that former friend of yours. If you succeed, you'll have proved yourself worthy and you'll be an official member of the Red Lantern's. Now, go."

Tyler nodded and then flew off, back into space. There he opened another portal, this time to return to Earth.

* * *

Back on Earth, in Arendelle, Eddie went back at around noon, and had told both Elsa and Anna what had happened last night.

"Okay, so I was just flying home, minding my own business, when he flies outta nowhere and attacks me. We fought and hurt each other. I think his ring may have been low on power, because he smoked me and fled."

"What do you mean he smoked you?" Elsa asked.

"He threw this little balls at me, which burst into smoke, blinding me and he got away."

"Where would we go, do you know?"

"Most likely the Red Lantern's planet. He must have gone back to recharge his ring, and who knows when-" Eddie got cut off when his ring started to beep. After it did Elsa's ring did the same thing.

"Oh, brilliant," Eddie said annoyed.

"Why are your rings going off?" Anna asked.

"They do that when there's danger nearby," Eddie replied.

Just then, the wall exploded, which made smoke and dust fill the air.

Elsa, Anna, and Eddie were all coughing a lot thanks to the smoke and dust, but then Eddie regained himself and saw Tyler floating outside the big hole in the wall.

"Come back to finish this?" Eddie asked.

"You really are Captain Obvious, aren't you?" Tyler replied.

Eddie changed into his suit and flew at Tyler.

Tyler grabbed Eddie and then threw him up high in the air. Eddie regained and then looked to see Tyler flying up to him, with a combat sword construct. He created his own broadsword construct and then flew down to Tyler and then they both clashed their swords together. They sword fought for about five minutes, until Eddie kicked Tyler away.

Tyler went flying back but regained himself in seconds.

Eddie then constructed a giant golf club and golf ball. He made the ball float in the right place for him to hit it. "Fore!" Eddie yelled swinging and hitting the ball towards Tyler.

Tyler looked to see it coming at him, and then he created a giant chainsaw, which he cut the ball in half with. He dissolved the chainsaw and then created a giant baseball bat, and flew at Eddie.

They both flew at each other and then started to fight with their sports gear. They slammed their club and bat together trying to knock the other away, but they both kept blocking each other's attack.

When they both tried to take another swing, the other blocked again, and with their weapons clashed together, they kept trying to push the other back. They both struggled to beat each other, but neither of them would give up.

After a few more minutes of both of them stuck in that same position, Tyler was able to get an advantage and he shot a blast at Eddie from his ring, which made him go whizzing through the air. Then Tyler started to fly at Eddie wielding a curved sword construct. As Tyler prepared to strike, a green shield blocked him.

Tyler looked to his left and saw Elsa had been the one responsible for stopping him.

"You!" Tyler glared at her. "This wasn't your fight! But now that you've interfered, it is now."

Tyler then tried to fly at her, but Eddie shot a rope construct, which wrapped itself around Tyler's left arm, and pulled him back.

Eddie reeled him in then punched him in his chest, and sent him back.

Tyler went back towards Elsa, who kicked him in his gut.

Tyler recovered and then created a giant boxing glove, which he used to punch Eddie far away. He looked back to Elsa and shot a blast at her from his ring.

Elsa had tried to counter with a blast of her own. But Tyler's power was so strong, it easily beat Elsa and sent her falling down.

Before Elsa could hit solid ground, a big, blue mattress was created and softened her fall.

Eddie flew down and landed near her. Elsa got off the mattress and Eddie dissolved it.

"Are you okay?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Elsa replied.

"From now on, you're staying close to me."

Elsa smiled a little and they both flew back up towards Tyler.

As they flew up, Eddie shined a really bright light from his ring which blinded Tyler, then he punched him, and sent him flying up. Elsa flew above Tyler then punched him back down to Eddie, who grabbed him by his legs, swung him, and then threw him.

Tyler regained from being dizzy and then saw he was low on power on his ring. "No! I have to get outta here." Then he constructed a big, metal ball, and tossed it at Elsa and Eddie.

When it was only inches from them, it burst into red smoke. Before the smoke got to them, Eddie constructed a sphere around him and Elsa.

When Tyler thought he was clear, he tried to fly away, but Eddie flew out of the smoke and shot a lasso at Tyler, grabbing him by his right leg. "Not this time." He pulled Tyler back and kicked him away.

Tyler recovered and then he constructed a machine gun and fired at Elsa and Eddie, but Eddie pulled Elsa behind him and blocked his fire with a shield.

When Tyler's gun ran out of bullets, he dissolved it and then created a missile pack, then fired all the missiles.

Eddie looked to see all the missiles and he created battle planes, which fired and destroyed all the missiles.

Tyler then attempted to make another construct, but then his ring started to beep rapidly and then it stopped, then his suit disappeared, and he was back in his prison jumpsuit.

"Oh, no," said Tyler, and then he fell from the sky.

As he was falling, he came close to hitting the ground, until he got caught in a blue tractor beam, which stopped him just inches from the ground.

Eddie shut off his tractor beam, and Tyler just dropped the few inches. Then Eddie created a canister, and dropped it down towards Tyler.

The canister fell near Tyler, who picked it up and it started to spray white gas.

Tyler passed out and dropped to the ground.

"What did you do to him, exactly?" Elsa asked as she and Eddie landed.

"Sleeping gas. Should keep him out until I get him back to the prison," Eddie replied picking Tyler up. "I'll be back after I take him back to jail."

"What about his ring?" Elsa asked.

"He has no battery. If he can't charge it, it's useless to him."

Eddie flew off and back in Chicago he gave the guards Tyler, who was still unconscious.

"Thank you, young man. We'll see to it that he doesn't escape again," the guard thanked Eddie.

Eddie left and then found a place where he could change back into his suit. After he changed, he flew off into the setting sun's sky.

* * *

**Ok, I hope you liked this one, I know I did. That takes care of Eddie's problem with Tyler, for now anyway. But what happens next, is what some of you have probably been waiting for. Can you guess what it is? If not, well you'll find out next time. Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	19. The Capture

**Okay, here we go with the next chapter. Those who've been wanting me to do it, this is where it happens. Hans finally becomes a Red Lantern. And why do I call this chapter "The Capture"? It'll all make sense when you've read it all. But I will tell you one thing, Hans will be causing even more trouble than before. Let's keep going.**

* * *

In Chicago, at the prison, Tyler was back there, and he was angry. He kept trying to get his ring to work, but wouldn't accept the fact there wasn't a spark of red energy left in it.

"What was I thinking? Why didn't I bring a battery with me?! When I get out of here, I'm gonna make Eddie pay!"

He slammed his fists on the cell doors, then kept trying to get his ring to work.

* * *

On Ysmault, Atrocitus and Ragnar were watching Tyler again.

"That human man has failed. Do we strip him from the Red Lantern Corps?" Ragnar asked Atrocitus.

"No. We're going to send him his battery," Atrocitus replied.

"How? We can't go to that planet Earth."

"We don't have to. There is another human man there. One with rage as great as Tyler's."

"Who?"

"His name is Hans Westgard. He has much hate in his heart, willing to do anything to get revenge." Atrocitus then brought Hans up on a screen, where he was sitting in a cell, shackles on his wrists and ankles. "He will do perfect. Once he has his ring, I'll bring him here, and then we will set up a plan to get that blue man into my grasp."

Atrocitus made his ring glow and he brought another red ring from the central battery.

"Away to Earth you go," Atrocitus sent the ring out. "In the meantime, I think I will send out more rings for new recruits. My scanners are detecting many signs of rage. The more recruits the better."

* * *

Back on Earth, in the Southern Isles, Hans was sitting in the castle dungeons, shackled and angry.

Then someone came to the cell door. He had the same kind of red hair as Hans, because it was one of his twelve older brothers.

"What do you want?" Hans asked.

"I thought I'd have a friendly talk with my baby brother."

Hans glared up at him. "Don't...call me...baby brother! And don't try that 'friendly conversation stuff with me. Need I remind you for two years, you were one of the ones who literally pretended I was invisible. So don't try that with me!"

"Still angry because you're stuck down here? Well, you only have yourself to blame Hans? You were the one who did a bad thing, just because you were so desperate to rule a throne."

"I shouldn't be down here. I should be ruling Arendelle as king! I was this close to getting the throne!"

"You're the one that tried to kill the princess and the queen. You brought it on yourself! But look on the bright side: You only have one more year to spend down here."

Hans looked back up to his brother, and tried to charge at him, but the shackles held him back. "Get out of here! GO! Leave me alone!" His brother walked off and Hans tried to pull the shackles off, but his hands were too big to slip through. He went back over to the bench and furiously knocked the food tray away. "The throne of Arendelle should be mine! I will get Elsa and Anna and take the throne, if it's the last thing I ever do!"

He sat back down and then a crimson red light filled the entire cell.

"What now?!" Hans looked up and saw a small, red object slowly floating down. "What kind of ring does this?"

Then came Atrocitus' voice. "Hans Westgard of Earth, you have great rage in your heart. Accept the ring and vengeance shall be yours."

Hans held out his right hand and the ring slipped onto his middle finger. The red energy then filled Hans, and in a burst of red light it destroyed the shackles on him. When the light faded Hans wore a Red Lantern uniform. "This power. It's great. I've never felt so strong." Then the red light surrounded him again, and in a bright flash he disappeared.

* * *

Back on planet Ysmault, Atrocitus stood in his lair, then a red light flashed, and Hans fell to the floor.

"Welcome," Atrocitus said to Hans.

"What the-?" Hans looked up to Atrocitus and jumped at the sight of him. "Who are you? What are you?"

"I am Atrocitus. I have given you the power you desire for revenge, Hans Westgard."

"How did you know my name?"

"I have been watching. Your rage is great, and you seem well worthy to join the Red Lantern Corps."

"Red Lantern Corps. Is that what all this is about?"

"Yes. You are now a member, because you have accepted the ring. Do as I say, and you'll have your revenge."

"I like the sound of that. But first, tell me, where on Earth am I?"

"You're not on Earth anymore. Now you are on planet Ysmault. And as my newest member, I have your first assignment for you."

"What must I do?"

"Another human, much like yourself has also become a member before you. But he is in prison on Earth. I want you to break him out. Give him this," Atrocitus gave Hans a power battery. "Take your own as well," He gave Hans a second one. "Once he has recharged his ring, tell him to contact me."

"How do I find him?"

"Use your ring. It can show you the way. When he contacts me I'll give you both the next part of your assignment. Now go."

Hans nodded and flew back to Earth.

* * *

Once again, in Chicago, Hans had arrived in front of the prison.

He landed away from anyone's sight, and then changed back into his regular clothes. He walked towards the main doors, where two guards were standing guard.

"Hey, you!" one guard said to Hans, who still was walking towards them. "No one's allowed here without supervision. Check at the front desk or leave."

Hans ignored them and kept walking.

"Leave now, or you're in big trouble!" the guard called to him.

Hans still ignored them.

"All right, buddy. You're asking for it."

Both the guards then ran up and tried to tackle Hans, but he punched them away using a giant, red fist construct.

Hans made his way into the cell room and started to fight off all the guards that tried to stop him.

In his cell, Tyler was sitting on the bed, just looking at his drained ring.

Then all of a sudden, the cell doors were ripped off their hinges.

Tyler looked up an saw Hans just standing there. "And you are?"

Hans then changed into his Red Lantern uniform.

Tyler stood up amazed. "You're a red?"

"Yes. And I'm on an assignment from that red guy, Atrocitus. He sent me to bring you this," Hans held out Tyler's battery.

"Excellent," Tyler walked up and took his battery. "With blood and rage of crimson red. We fill men's souls with darkest dread. And twist your minds to pain and hate. We'll burn you all. That is your fate." The red energy surged through Tyler and then he was back in his Red Lantern uniform.

"Atrocitus also said to contact him once you recharged."

"Then I'll do just that. This is Tyler calling Atrocitus. Come in Atrocitus."

Atrocitus then appeared on Tyler's ring. "Tyler. It is good to see you again."

"Glad to be back, my Lord."

"Where is Hans? Is he there with you?"

Hans stepped into Atrocitus' sight.

"Excellent. Now we can move on with my plan. Here's what I want you both to do: Hans, I want you to locate and capture this Green Lantern." Atrocitus brought on a hologram of Elsa in her Green Lantern uniform.

"What? That's Elsa! She's a Green Lantern?!"

"Yes. I want you to capture her and then bring her to Ysmault."

"Consider it done, Lord Atrocitus."

"And Tyler, I want you to find your former friend, Eddie. Bring him to me, so I can finish him. Fight him. Injure him if you have to, but I want him alive."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Once you have him, bring him to me. Now proceed."

Tyler terminated the communication. "I have an idea how we can work this. I think Eddie may be with Elsa. If he is, then tell him to meet me at Big Ben."

"All right. But who's Eddie?"

"This guy." Tyler created a hologram of Eddie in his uniform.

"Okay. Then let's go."

"You go, dude. I'm gonna get outta these rags," Tyler changed back into his prison jumpsuit.

Hans blew up the wall and he flew out into the sky, while Tyler went to find his regular clothes.

* * *

Back in Arendelle, Eddie had gone back there once again. And he, Elsa, and Anna were in the dining room, talking over a pot of chocolate fondue.

"So I went to Oa earlier today. I went there to get some training in with Sinestro, but the Guardians told me he was sent on an assignment," Eddie explained to them.

"What assignment?" Elsa asked.

"Don't know," Eddie replied taking a strawberry and dipping it. "They told me that it was classified information. What is in this fondue? It's so delicious."

"An Arendelle recipe," Elsa replied. "Anna and I have had an irresistible love for chocolate since we were little."

"It's like no other I've ever tasted. It's amazing. I've noticed that with this place, compared to the rest of the world, you have no technology whatsoever."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"This place, things were like this everywhere hundreds of years ago. But this is the 21st century. Are you telling me that there is no technology here."

"What exactly do you have to this day, then?" Elsa asked.

"All sorts of things. TV, cars, airplanes, cell phones. To this day, people all over the world revolve around technology."

"I've never heard of any of this TV or cell phones, but I think I'd like to see some of it," said Elsa.

"I want to see it, too," Anna chimed in.

"Then here. I can show you so much," Eddie was about to create holograms of technological devices, but then his ring started to beep. "Oh, come on!"

Elsa's ring then started to beep like Eddie's.

Then the wall burst and it sent them all flying back.

When the smoke cleared, they all looked and saw Hans.

"Hans? What are you doing here?" Anna asked.

"On an assignment from my new leader."

"What leader?" Elsa asked.

They all got their answer when Hans changed into his Red Lantern suit.

All three of them gasped at it.

"Great. He's a red," said Eddie and he changed into his uniform.

"So you're that blue man that Atrocitus told me about. It's Eddie, right?" asked Hans.

Eddie constructed a combat knife then flew at Hans.

Hans shot a red lasso from his ring, grabbing Eddie by his arm where he had the knife Then Hans pulled him in and punched him far. He shot another lasso, which he used to take Eddie's ring, then grabbed him and pulled him back over with a hand construct. "Now listen here. This assignment I'm on from Atrocitus, says that you're supposed to fight him. But first thing's first, you're friend Tyler is waiting for you at a place called Big Ben. He wants you to go and meet him there. While Elsa and Anna are coming with me. Atrocitus wants to see them."

"You tell Atrocitus if he lays one hand on them-"

"You'll do what?" Hans cut Eddie off. "I suggest you follow these rules, and meet your friend, Tyler."

"How? He's in jail."

"_Was _in jail. Until I broke him out. And don't even think about following me. Otherwise I'll kill them both. Got that...dude?"

Hans then threw Eddie against the wall and tossed his ring to him, then looked back to Elsa and Anna.

Elsa pulled Anna behind her and raised her ring at Hans, but Hans shot two more lassos at them, tying them up and pulling them towards him. "We're all going on a little trip, but no carry on items. I'll just hold onto that for you," Hans took Elsa's ring, then flew out of the hole in the wall he made.

Eddie got back up grabbed his ring and looked to see Hans was nowhere in sight. He knew he only had one choice. He had to go and find Tyler. He put his ring on, changed into his uniform, then grabbed his battery and flew out.

* * *

**Ok, sorry to leave this in such a cliffhanger. It'll be one more chapter before he tries to save Elsa and Anna. And like I said, those of you who wanted Hans to become a red, you finally got what ya wanted. But will Eddie succeed when the time comes for him to face Atrocitus, or will Atrocitus kill him, along with Elsa and Anna. Find out when the time comes. Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	20. Rematch

**Ok. It's time to keep going. Like I said, it'll be in this next chapter before Eddie can try and save the girls. For now, he has to fight Tyler to find them. But which one will prevail in their rematch? Let's find out, shall we? Oh and one more thing, I've added an extreme part in this. Well I think it's pretty extreme, but you can think of it in any way you want. **

* * *

Eddie had been flying at top speed, wearing his Blue Lantern suit, his battery in his left hand, and was headed for Big Ben like Hans said. He came upon London and from a distance, he could see the clock tower, and knew that's where Tyler was. He took off flying again and headed for Big Ben.

On the clock tower, Tyler was sitting in front of the clock part, wearing a black t-shirt designed with a white skull and crossbones, a pair of dark blue jeans, his black combat boots, his dark brown leather jacket, and he had his long, jet-black hair tied in a ponytail behind his head.

He was just sitting there and was charging his ring.

He then look down and saw Eddie coming from underneath him, and he smiled slyly as Eddie stopped a few feet beneath him.

"Took you long enough," Tyler set his battery to his left and stood up. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"I'm in no mood for games right now, Tyler. Where are they?" Eddie demanded.

"'They'?"

"Elsa and her sister, Anna."

"Her sister? That wasn't part of the plan. Hans was only supposed to take Elsa. Well, no matter. Rest assured they're both perfectly safe on Ysmault."

"Ysmault. Wait a second. You planned this, didn't you?"

"Actually Atrocitus planned it."

"I get it now. He sent that guy, Hans to kidnap Elsa, or in this case, Elsa and Anna because he knew I'd risk my life to save them. But he sent Hans because he knew I'd have no choice but to accept his challenge, and come here to fight you. So you used the girls as bait. Isn't that right?"

Tyler snapped his finger and pointed down to Eddie. "There you go. You're smarter than I took you for. But you won't be going to Ysmault. Not without an escort that is. So it's entirely up to you. We can do it the easy way, and you willingly come with me," Tyler held his right hand out. "Or if you'd rather..." He then changed into his Red Lantern uniform. "...we can also do this the hard way. It's entirely your choice."

Eddie then created a utility belt and hooked his battery on.

"Now there's an idea," Tyler said, and he did the same.

Then Eddie flew up at Tyler, and created a pole.

"Took the hard way," Tyler said as he jumped down. When he did, Eddie swung his pole, but Tyler dodged and punched Eddie up, then he flew up and blasted Eddie through the glass of Big Ben.

Eddie zoomed through and almost landed in a set of the grinding gears, but he stopped a few inches, by levitating himself in midair. He recovered and flew through the hole he made, when Tyler hit him, then he zoomed at Tyler and punched him away.

Tyler flew off a little after being hit, but then recovered himself, after he did, he flew at Eddie, and with a giant mallet, he hit Eddie, and sent him flying up, and then went up after him.

Tyler grabbed Eddie when near him, and started to crush him in a headlock.

Eddie who was being choked, elbowed Tyler in his gut, then grabbed him, and he threw him away.

Tyler recovered again and then he constructed a curved sword and then flew back to Eddie, and Eddie constructed a combat sword, and then he and Tyler clashed together. Their swordfight went on for a little while, with both Tyler and Eddie swinging their swords and blocking the other's attack.

After clashing together once more, Tyler and Eddie both blasted each other with their rings, and then both went flying back.

They recovered as quick as they were hit, and then zoomed at each other, then they both grabbed each other, and zoomed through the skies, punching, kicking, blasting, and throwing each other.

* * *

They took the fight all the way to Paris, and while still doing their same routine, Tyler got hold of Eddie, then threw him, making him slam up against the Eiffel Tower, then he tried to punch him with a big iron fist construct, but Eddie flew up, and barely avoided him.

"My turn," Eddie said, and he flew back down, with a giant boxing glove on his right hand. He got down and punched Tyler far.

Tyler flew far back, but then regained and he created 5 ninja stars, then threw them all at once at Eddie.

As Eddie flew to Tyler, he saw the sharp, flying objects coming at him, and he stopped, then created a shield at last second to block them.

Tyler grunted angrily, then constructed a morning star weapon and flew at Eddie.

Eddie saw Tyler flying at him, and he held up his shield to block his attack. Tyler kept trying to hit Eddie with his sharp weapon, but Eddie did his best, and kept blocking every attack.

After another minute of that going on and on, Eddie flew up, then he threw his shield like a Frisbee, which hit Tyler in his gut. Tyler started to fall from the air, but he quickly recovered and constructed another morning star, then flew at Eddie.

Eddie created a war hammer and flew down to Tyler and they slammed their weapons. Both of them kept slamming their morning star and war hammer constructs together, and they both kept blocking the other's attack.

They zoomed through the air, still slamming and avoiding attacks with their weapons.

* * *

It went on for an hour, until Eddie was thrown to the ground of the Roman's Coliseum, and then Tyler started to dive down to him, with a knife construct.

Eddie was able to dodge Tyler once more, and Tyler's knife got stuck in the ground. While Tyler tried to pull it out, Eddie constructed an extendo boxing glove, and he punched Tyler away with it, making him hit the wall.

Eddie then shot a lasso at Tyler, which wrapped itself around his waist, underneath his arms, and then Eddie started to swing him around and around, until Eddie threw him up into the air. Then he flew up to Tyler, then he punched him in his chest, making him go zooming far away.

After Tyler recovered, Eddie shot a beam from his ring, then he took control of Tyler's hands, and made him start to hit himself in the face.

"Why are you hitting yourself? Stop hitting yourself," Eddie was about to laugh at that, until Tyler created an anvil, and knocked Eddie far away with it.

As Eddie was flying back, he shot a rocket from his ring at Tyler, who was chasing him, and it hit and sent him back.

Eddie then flew back to Tyler and grabbed him, then they both started to zoom through the air again, and started punching and kicking each other.

After a few minutes of doing that, they knocked each other back, then they both charged up their rings and slammed their fists together, which charged up a blast, then it sent them both flying back when it unleashed.

They both recovered and then Tyler flew up higher than Eddie, and then he shot a blast from his ring. Eddie countered by shooting a blast of his own.

They both shot their blasts from their rings, and then they sent it up into the air, then Tyler created a giant battle axe, and attempted to hit Eddie with it, but Eddie constructed an anvil, and blocked it. Then Eddie flew up and he and Tyler grabbed hold of each other and they zoomed through the air and continued fighting.

* * *

They took it all the way to San Francisco. They'd taken the fight out and away from the town and were punching, kicking, and blasting each other, while high up in the skies.

Tyler grabbed Eddie by his neck, then zoomed through the air, while grasping him, then he slammed him up to the side of a moving plane.

Eddie kicked Tyler away, then flew towards him, but Tyler shot a big blast from his ring, and sent Eddie flying away, and he crashed through the plane's windows.

The high wind and pressure of the plane was so strong, it sent Eddie flying out, and then he flew back towards the windows, where he constructed replacements for them.

He then looked straight and saw Tyler coming at him, then he created a giant baseball bat.

"Batter up!" Eddie yelled, as he hit Tyler away.

Then Eddie flew up and landed on top of the plane, where he construted restraints on his feet to keep him in place.

Tyler recovered after being hit by the bat, then he towards the plane and then went in front of it, and then he shot two rockets at the plane, which hit the turbines and destroyed them.

The plane started to shake and then lowered.

"You maniac!" Eddie yelled. He dissolved his restraints and flew towards Tyler.

"It's me or the plane, Eddie!" Tyler called to him. "If you follow me, that thing will crash into the airport." Tyler pointed down and Eddie looked to see the airport wasn't far. "But it's entirely up to you. Take your pick."

Eddie looked back down to the descending plane and he knew he had to do something, and then he flew down and Tyler flew off in another direction.

Eddie flew over to the cockpit and broke open the windows, because the winds and pressure were more level, because the plane was getting lower.

Sitting in the pilot chairs, both the captain and co-pilot were both wearing dark blue uniforms, pilot hats, and white shirts and black ties, underneath their blue suit jackets.

The captain had dark green eyes, pale skin, and salt and pepper hair. The co-pilot had ocean blue eyes, he had a shaved reddish brown beard, and his hair was the same color.

"I can't level the plane out. What's going on?" the captain asked Eddie.

"The turbines are destroyed," Eddie replied. "That guy in red shot rockets at them, and blew them."

"What do we do?" asked the co-pilot.

"Leave this to me." And Eddie flew back behind the plane, then he used his ring and shot a rope construct around the plane. Eddie pulled on it and tried to level the plane, but the rope snapped after just 2 seconds. "Why did I think that'd work?" Then he flew back into the cockpit.

"Okay. So my plan didn't work, like I thought it would," Eddie said to the captain and co-pilot.

"Got a plan B?" asked the pilot.

Eddie then thought for a minute. "As a matter of fact, I do. But I'm gonna need your help."

"What can we do?" asked the captain.

"Keep the plane as level as you can," Eddie then constructed a headset. "Keep in contact with me, and follow my orders."

Both the pilots put their headsets on.

"Better also make sure all the passengers are strapped down," Eddie gave a reminder.

The captain nodded and pulled out the speakerphone. "Attention passengers. We're gonna be experiencing a rough landing. Make sure you're all strapped down as secure as you can be, and hold on tight."

"All right. Let's hope this works," Eddie said as he flew out. He looked and saw the airstrip was getting closer and closer. Then he started to charge up his ring, and then blasted the plane, which made a field of blue energy surround the whole thing. "Pilots, pull up a little!" He said through the headset construct.

The pilots did as they were told and they struggled to pull the plane up.

Eddie started to push using the field of blue energy to keep the plane steady, then it started to lean right.

"Bank left!"

The pilots turned the plane left, leveling it out again.

"All right! The landing pad is coming up. Bring out the landing gear!"

The captain pulled the lever, releasing the landing gear. And then, in just seconds, the plane landed, but was still going too fast to stop.

Eddie looked behind him and saw the plane was going right for the command tower. He started to make the field around the plane bigger and put all his strength into it, to stop it. He struggled and both pilots slammed on the brakes, and Eddie kept pushing and pushing, making his suit rip on the sleeves and waistline. As they all worked together, the plane slowed down more and more, until it finally stopped, only inches from the tower.

Eddie took the field off the plane and flew back into the cockpit, exhausted.

The pilots got out of their seats as Eddie flew back in.

"That was amazing, kid! You did it!" the captain said excitedly.

Eddie then started to collapse and the pilots caught him as he fell forward.

The captain opened the door, and they moved Eddie into first class.

"This is the man who saved us all," the co-pilot spoke out gesturing to an unconscious Eddie.

All the passengers got up and started to help the pilots move Eddie into a seat.

They sat him down and circled around for everyone to see him.

"Is he all right?" one of the female passengers asked.

"He's young," said the captain. "He's just barely in his early 20s."

Eddie grunted a little and slowly opened his eyes, and he looked and saw all the passengers looking happily at him.

"Wh- Where am I?" Eddie asked.

"You're on board the plane, kid," the co-pilot answered. "You saved all these innocent people."

"Your uniform," one of the male passengers said. "Are you one of those Green Lantern's?"

"Actually, sir. I'm a Blue Lantern. An entirely different thing. And that guy who almost brought the plane down, he was a Red Lantern."

"What's your name, son?" the captain asked, coming face to face with Eddie.

"Eddie. Eddie J Michaels."

"Thank you, Eddie. You were really brave out there," the captain thanked.

He held out his hand and Eddie shook it. The co-pilot also came and shook his hand, then a bunch of the other passengers followed.

Then all of a sudden, the doors to the cockpit were blown off.

Eddie stood up and the passengers cleared for him to see Tyler, just standing there.

"So you actually did it. Bravo," said Tyler.

Eddie who was barely able to stand, had started to walk to Tyler.

"No more games, Eddie. You're coming with me, one way or another."

"Over my dead body. I'm not going down without a fight."

"Looks to me like you're in no condition to fight."

Eddie started to raise his ring, but he could hardly keep his arm up, because he used all his strength in stopping the plane.

Tyler then shot a rocket at Eddie, sending him flying back, and knocking him out.

As Tyler started to walk up to Eddie, the passengers started to surround and cover Eddie, but Tyler slapped them all away with a big hand construct.

Tyler walked over and kneeled down to Eddie, then he took his ring and battery off of him. "You won't be needing these once Atrocitus is done with you." He constructed a chain around Eddie's ring and he threw it around his neck. Then he took Eddie's battery and hooked it onto his utility belt. After that he picked Eddie up and threw him over his shoulder, and then flew out of the plane, and into space.

Outside of Earth's atmosphere, Tyler flew far from Earth and then opened a portal. He flew through and the portal closed, taking them to Ysmault.

* * *

**Uh-oh. Looks like Eddie is in trouble now. Who would've thought all this lust for power, would make someone like Tyler do something as cruel as to bring down a moving plane? Well I guess when you're greedy like that, it can be pretty believable. In the next chapter is when Eddie will try and save the girls by fighting Atrocitus. But will he succeed or fail? Find out next time. Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	21. Battle with Atrocitus

**Okay, here's where it happens. This is where Eddie tries to save the girls, but first he has to take on Atrocitus. Which is gonna be pretty hard, considering he just used most of his strength in stopping a moving plane. So the question is, will Eddie succeed and save them, or will he fail and he and the girls all die? Let's move on and find out.**

* * *

On planet Ysmault, Atrocitus was in a room with a bunch of Manhunters standing guard all around, and he was looking from a balcony of the place, waiting for Tyler, if he was coming.

While Atrocitus stood there, Hans stood guard, to make sure Elsa and Anna, who were both tied to levitating chairs with red energy ropes didn't try to escape.

"Hey!" Elsa called to Atrocitus. "Hey!" she yelled louder.

Atrocitus turned angrily to her.

"What exactly is this?" Elsa asked while glaring at him. "Why are me and my sister even here?"

Atrocitus then walked over to them. "It's a plan that I recently devised. It shall get that blue man into my grasp, and then I will kill him. The plan if fully in place. I already have you two as bait. Now I'm just waiting for my recruit Tyler Wolfe to bring him."

"It won't work," said Anna.

"She's right. You'll never succeed in this. Whatever you have planned, Eddie will overcome it and stop you," Elsa chimed in.

"Is that so?" came another voice.

Everyone looked to see Tyler standing near the balcony, holding Eddie, who was still unconscious.

"Well I beg to differ."

"No, Eddie!" Elsa exclaimed.

Atrocitus grinned wickedly. "Ah. Well done, Tyler. You have officially redeemed yourself."

"Thank you, Lord Atrocitus."

"Now, wake him."

Tyler then threw Eddie to the ground, and he woke up.

Eddie groaned and was nauseated. The whole room was blurry and spinning. It took him a few minutes, but he finally regained consciousness.

He stood up as well as he could, but he was still exhausted, and could barely stand straight. He looked and saw Atrocitus.

"Atrocitus!" Then he looked to see the girls bound to chairs. "Let them go! Now!"

"Or what, blue man?" Atrocitus mocked him.

Then he raised his right fist, but then he barely noticed his ring was gone. "My ring! Where is it?"

"Looking for this?"

Eddie looked behind and saw Tyler holding his ring by the red construct chain.

Tyler snapped the chain off, then tossed it to Atrocitus.

Atrocitus caught it and then used his own ring. He shot a red lasso at Eddie, which wrapped itself underneath his arms, from the bottom of his waist, all the way to the top of his chest.

He yanked Eddie over to him and brought him face to face with him. "At last. You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment; When I finally could get you within my grasp, blue man."

"Do what you want to me, Atrocitus. But let the girls go. They have no part in this."

"Wrong. You and that other Green Lantern have interfered with my plans. Once you're gone, she and her sister are next. But now, I have you in my grip," Atrocitus then made the lasso painfully shock Eddie.

Eddie groaned in pain as red electricity coursed through his body.

"Come, now. Let me hear you scream!"

"Never! I'll never scream for you, you creep."

"We'll see."

Atrocitus made the electricity shock Eddie again, but he made it more powerful and more painful this time.

"How about now, human?"

Eddie raised his head and then he spat in Atrocitus' right eye.

Atrocitus wiped it out of his eye, then did it again, and shocked Eddie even more powerful and painful than before.

"I'm...not...gonna...SCREAM!" Eddie yelled out loud and then Atrocitus stopped.

"I'm going to kill you, Eddie," Atrocitus raised him to his face. "I'm going to do it very slowly, and very, very painfully. Then you shall be screaming. Your pain shall be my pleasure." Then he threw Eddie back to the ground, and he tossed his ring to him. "Put your ring on, human! Put it on, now!"

Eddie got up and put his ring on, then changed into his blue uniform.

"Tyler, his battery! Give it to him!" Atrocitus ordered.

Tyler unhooked Eddie's battery from his belt, then tossed it to him, and Eddie caught it.

"Why are you giving me my ring and battery back?" Eddie asked.

"If I'm going to kill you, I want to do it in battle! Now charge your ring and let's begin."

Eddie put his ring into his battery and charged it up. After he did, he created another utility belt, and hooked his battery on.

Atrocitus went over to a control panel, he brought out his battery from a compartment, and charged his ring as well.

Eddie and Atrocitus both then walked to the center of the room and prepared to fight.

Eddie tried to raise his ring, but he was still worn out, and before he could even try and make a construct, Atrocitus powered up the red energy in his mouth then blasted it at Eddie. Eddie put up a shield and when the red energy hit, it sent him flying back.

Atrocitus charged up again and when he shot, Eddie quickly got back up and put up a wall. But Atrocitus kept firing, and Eddie's wall started to crack, and it kept on getting more and more cracked, until the red energy busted through and it hit Eddie, knocking him back to the ground.

Atrocitus then constructed a big mace, similar to the one he made when he fought Carol on Zamaron, and he flew at Eddie and swung his weapon.

Eddie quickly flew out of the way, and then constructed a broadsword, then he went back to Atrocitus, but was slow for he couldn't keep up his energy.

He went close to Atrocitus, but Atrocitus took another swing and Eddie was forced to dodge again. The same cycle went on for at least five or six minutes, with Atrocitus swinging his mace at Eddie, left and right, and Eddie hardly being able to dodge, and just getting more worn out.

Atrocitus swung at Eddie again, and this time there was no time to dodge, so he quickly created a shield, and put it in front of him. When the weapon hit Eddie's shield, he got sent flying back, and he landed near Elsa and Anna.

"Come on, Eddie. You can do this! Fight him!" Elsa encouraged.

"I can't. I'm too exhausted to do anything. Tyler was able to wear me out big time."

"What happened when you were fighting him?" Anna asked.

"He almost brought down a moving airplane."

"A what?" Elsa asked.

"A big flying machine. Hundreds of people almost died, but I was able to save them, but I also got weakened."

"Don't give up now. You can still beat Atrocitus," Elsa continued to encourage him. "Just keep fighting. Don't let him overpower you. I know you're stronger."

Eddie then struggled to get up and once he was able to stand, he flew back to Atrocitus. As Atrocitus was about to swing his mace again, Eddie created an anvil, and blocked the mace's hit, then knocked Atrocitus to the ground with it.

Atrocitus stood up and glared angrily to Eddie, then he flew up and grasped him by the back of his neck. Atrocitus, with Eddie in his grasp had started to spin him then tossed him to the wall.

Eddie hit the wall then crashed to the ground. In a few seconds he got back up, and he flew back into the air, then he shot a lasso at one of the Manhunters, and reeled it in. He swung it around and around above his head, then tossed it to Atrocitus.

Atrocitus saw the Manhunter coming to him, and he constructed a giant axe, and knocked the Manhunter away, just before it could hit him.

Eddie grabbed another Manhunter and he threw it at Atrocitus like he did the other one.

This time, Atrocitus charged up the red energy from his mouth, and when the Manhunter was only a few feet away, he blasted it, making it explode, and smoke covered him.

Eddie then zoomed at Atrocitus, while he was blinded by the smoke, and he created a war hammer, then hit Atrocitus with it, sending him up into the air.

Then he shot a lasso at Atrocitus' right leg, and he pulled him back, and when Atrocitus was near him, Eddie blasted him with a rocket construct, and it sent him flying back.

Hans who was still standing guard, was guard, looked up and saw Atrocitus coming down at him. "Ah, give me a break."

Atrocitus landed on Hans, making them both crash to the ground, and Elsa and Anna laughed a little at that.

Elsa then looked and saw her ring, which was flying up into the air. "Eddie, my ring!"

Eddie looked and saw it, then he quickly zoomed towards it and he caught it.

He landed in front of Elsa and Anna and he created a katana, then slashed their ropes, with it, cutting them free.

He gave Elsa her ring, and she put it on, then changed into her uniform.

"Get off of me, you oversized behemoth!" Hans said muffled and pushed Atrocitus off of him.

Then both Hans and Atrocitus got up, and Atrocitus zoomed to Eddie, grabbed him and threw him up into the air.

Hans flew up and looked down to Elsa and Anna, and he shot a blast from his ring at them. Elsa flew up and Anna jumped out of the way.

Hans then flew towards Elsa, grabbed her, then threw her to the wall.

Elsa hit the wall and fell to the ground. She got up and saw Hans coming at her again, with a sword construct.

She quickly created a hand construct, and then slapped him away.

Hans crashed to the ground, and he looked angrily up towards Elsa.

He got up and zoomed at her, and when he came near her he grabbed her by her throat and pinned her up against the wall. "This is your last stand, Your Highness. But don't worry, I'll take good care of Arendelle. Once you're out of my way, I'll let Anna live, but I'll imprison her in the dungeons for the rest of her life. I was sentenced for 2 years in my own kingdom. Now it's time to make you pay." Hans created another sword, and he raised it high, but then Elsa constructed a frying pan, and hit him hard on the head with it.

Hans loosened his grip and his sword dissolved, then he fell to the ground.

With Atrocitus and Eddie, Eddie was trying his best to keep his guard up from every move Atrocitus made, but he was getting more and more worn out with the second, and that just made it harder and harder.

As Atrocitus was about to clobber Eddie with a big hammer, Eddie created a few little bombs and threw them at Atrocitus, which exploded, and sent him flying back.

The explosion's impact had also sent Eddie flying back, and when he regained from flying back, that was it, he couldn't stay up anymore. He started to fall from the air, and landed in front of Elsa and Anna, who kneeled down to him.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked worriedly.

"I can't fight anymore. I have no strength left."

"Then let me end your suffering human."

They saw Atrocitus above them.

Then Tyler came and joined Atrocitus and then Hans, followed by the Manhunters.

They all aimed their rings down to the three, and they prepared to fire.

But then, just before they could make an attack, the ceiling bust open, and a bunch of green and blue blasts hit the three Red Lantern's.

From out of the smoke and dust, came Hal Jordan, Kilowog, Razer, and Aya.

Hal flew over and punched Atrocitus away with a big boxing glove.

Kilowog grabbed Hans in a headlock, and then slammed him against the wall, then Razer and Aya both surrounded Tyler, and using their powers together, they blasted Tyler and he flew through the wall.

"Took you long enough, Jordan!" Eddie called to him.

"Sorry about that. It took Kilowog and me forever to find Aya and Razer."

Atrocitus, Hans, and Tyler all came back at them, and they broke into a fight.

"Eddie, go! Get them out of here!" Hal called down to Eddie, as he grabbed Atrocitus with a claw then threw him to the wall. "We'll take it from here."

"Thanks for taking my call, Jordan."

"Anything to help a friend."

"You called him?" Elsa asked.

"After I left Arendelle, I called Hal and asked him if he could be of some assistance."

Eddie then struggled to stand up. It took him a few seconds just to try and stand straight, but he managed. He shot a blast from his ring, and a wormhole opened on the ceiling. "Come on. Let's get home."

Elsa picked up her sister and then both she and Eddie flew to the wormhole.

"No!" Atrocitus punched Hal away then zoomed towards them.

Eddie looked to his right and saw Atrocitus. He waited a few seconds, and when Atrocitus was close enough. He created a giant mechanical arm, and punched Atrocitus hard in the jaw, making him crash to the ground.

He and Elsa flew through the wormhole, and it closed behind them after they did.

"NOOOOO!" Atrocitus yelled aloud.

* * *

Back on Earth, Eddie and the girls returned ton Arendelle as the sun started to go down, and they were in the library, all sitting on the couch.

Eddie panted so heavily and so fast.

"Are you all right?" Anna asked.

Eddie looked towards her with a glum look on his face. "Well, let me see. I got into an epic fight with my best friend, he almost brought down a moving plane, which I had to stop on my own, I got dragged to another planet, and was forced to fight an alien warlord, making me even more exhausted, and we all nearly died, just because I couldn't keep my strength up. So I guess not."

"Sorry I asked."

"I'm so worn down. I don't have the strength to fly home."

"Would you like me to get you a room?" Elsa asked.

"Please?"

Elsa and Anna got up and Elsa helped Eddie up, then Anna threw his left arm over her right shoulder, to help him stay up.

They walked through the halls and came to a room.

Elsa and Anna helped Eddie get into the bed, after he managed to get his white and gray tennis shoes off, and he just laid straight.

Only after a couple minutes of laying down, he fell fast asleep.

Eddie had his right side of his face planted deep within the pillow, and he just laid still.

Elsa then came up to him and she lowered her face to him, and whispered into his left ear. "This is for saving us." Then she planted a kiss on his forehead. She then turned to Anna. "Come on. Let's let him sleep."

They both left the room and closed the door behind them.

"I don't think anything is gonna wake him up tonight," said Anna.

"You're right. After doing all this just to save us, he deserves this."

"But that was scary what happened today, Kidnapped by the man who tried to kill us and taken to another planet."

"It was almost as scary as when I thought I'd lost you forever, when you froze to solid ice."

Anna walked up to her sister and Elsa wrapped her arms around her, and held her tightly.

"It's okay now. It's over. We're back home," Elsa comforted her sister.

* * *

**Okay. There you have it. Eddie was able to succeed thanks to Hal and the others. But wait'll you see what I add next. I won't tell you what it is, but it think you'll like it. And how do you like what Elsa did to Hans. She did what Rapunzel would've done. Her old frying pan trick. It was all I could think of to be honest, but it saved her from Hans didn't it? Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	22. Blue vs Orange

**Ok, here's the next one. I call this one "Blue vs Orange" because in this one, while Eddie is journeying through frontier space, he finds that planet Ocarra, and he meets that crazy Orange Lantern, Larfleeze, and with him, you already know it won't go well. Because of that orange energy, it makes you greedier than a rich businessman. Let's move on, shall we?**

* * *

A few days later, after the run in with Atrocitus, Eddie had finally recovered fully, and he was at full strength once more. He was flying through frontier space, exploring the galaxy.

There were a lot of planets around, but Eddie saw that most of them had absolutely no signs of life. He was starting to get tired of searching for life on other planets out there, but then he came upon another few planets.

One of them was bigger than all the others. And its color was almost completely bright orange.

"Wonder if I'll find anything down there?" Eddie asked himself. "Worth a try to find out."

And he descended down to the planet.

Down on the planet, the sky was yellow, and there was no green at all. There were hundreds of trees, but not a single one was green. All those trees looked like giant mushrooms.

There was also a big, yellow stone tower that could be seen from miles away.

Eddie landed and started to look all around.

"Well, this sucks."

He ascended back into the skies and started to get a better look, and he just flew around, finding nothing but more of those mushroom like trees.

"Maybe there is no intelligent life."

But then Eddie looked down and saw something else.

"That looks interesting."

He descended again and he landed in front of some king of strange temple.

The door was big and rounded, there were four straight lines coming out of four parts of the circle, and on top of it, a down pointing triangular line stuck down.

"Looks like some kind of entrance. And I wonder what this symbol means? Maybe if I have a look I'll find out."

Eddie blasted the door with his ring, making a blue field of energy surround it, and he turned it left to open it.

He walked inside the temple, and he found stairs right at the entrance, but the second he stepped in, a wretched smell roamed all around.

"OH! What is that horrible smell? It's worse than death!"

Eddie then constructed a big can of air freshener and it started to spray a sky blue mist around. Cleaning out the smell.

"Ah! Much better."

He started to walk down the steps and he looked and saw a light coming from a pathway. And he also saw something move in the shadows.

"Who's there?!" Eddie shined a light from his ring, and moved it all around, but there was nothing.

He took flight and went to that path, and he saw something shining a bright orange light from a distance.

"Wonder what's down there?"

He took off flying again and went down a path, and while flying down there. He saw a bunch of decayed alien bodies. Their skeletons laying all over the ground.

Eddie followed to where the light was and then he saw just around a corner, it was glowing very brightly.

Eddie landed on the ground, trying not to land on the bones of the decayed aliens, and he walked towards the room.

He came upon it and inside, there he saw where the light was coming from. On top of a pedestal with stairs, there sat an orange object, with a bright orange glow, emitting light for the whole room. And all over the place, there were big orange piles.

"What is this place?"

He walked towards the pedestal and looked all around. There was no one else in sight. No aliens, dead nor alive.

Eddie then looked to his left and looked up. On the wall there were carvings on there, with a big group of aliens in battle with another huge one.

"Wait a minute. That looks like..." Eddie took a closer look. "...Atrocitus? And he looks to be fighting..." He saw that all the other aliens were wearing similar uniforms, with the same symbol as the one on the door. "...They look like a-"

Eddie gasped and looked back towards the orange object.

He went over to one of the piles and saw they were orange rings, with yet again, the same symbol. He scooped a bunch up in his hands and looked back towards the orange object.

"I think I may have just found the home of the Orange Lantern's. They must like to keep their battery hidden. Wait a minute. The Guardians said that the orange energy was supposed to be powered by avarice."

He walked up the steps on the pedestal and walked to the orange battery.

Then he heard something move.

Eddie flinched and looked all around, but he saw nothing.

He stayed still for a moment, but he walked it off, and looked back to the battery and continued walking.

But then, something landed in front of the battery. It was a brown creature, it had sharp teeth, tusks coming out the side of its face, with razor sharp claws, and it wore a uniform like in the wall carving, and an orange ring on its right hand.

"Stat back!" the creature growled at Eddie.

"So finally some life found out here. What are you supposed to be, exactly?"

"I'm Larfleeze! And I'm the keeper and owner of the orange battery. Keep away from it! It's mine, mine, mine!"

"Easy. I don't know what your issue is, but you must really be greedy enough to love that battery more than anything else. Why are there no other ones here? Why are you the only Orange Lantern?"

"Long ago a war broke out over possession of the orange battery. I was victorious. And now the orange battery belongs to me."

"Some Corps. Ones who turn on each other for power aren't a very good Corps at all."

"You've come to take my shiny, haven't you?" Larfleeze snarled.

"What? No! I didn't come here to steal your battery."

"LIAR! That's what everyone comes here for. They hear the legend of the power of my shiny, and they come to steal it!"

"I didn't know there was a legend. I didn't even know it was here!"

"You're a thief! And now I'm going to show you what I do to thieves here!"

"Larfleeze, I promise you, I'm not here to steal your shiny."

"Lies, lies, lies. All lies! You will perish! You will regret trying to steal my shiny!"

"What part of I'm not here to steal, don't you understand?"

But Larfleeze didn't listen, and he created three big and round, electric orange monster constructs, with really short arms and legs, big mouths, and the orange lantern symbol on their bellies.

"Eat him up, Globulous!" Larfleeze commanded his orange constructs.

The three round monsters went towards Eddie, but he flew up and dodged them.

The monster constructs followed Eddie, and he created a giant chainsaw, and sliced them all up.

"No! Globulous!" Larfleeze glared at Eddie. Then he went down to one of the piles of rings and he put on 7 more of them. He charged up his rings and then shot a powerful blast at Eddie, which hit him and sent him flying back.

Eddie fell down onto one of the big piles of rings and then he recovered a second after. "That's it. I tried to be nice, but if you wanna play like that, then I'll play your game."

Eddie flew towards Larfleeze and then grabbed him in a headlock, then tossed him to the wall.

Larfleeze went smack into the wall and then he fell to the ground.

Larfleeze then got back up and he glared angrily at Eddie, who calmly floated above him. He used his 8 rings and created two more of those round monsters, but ones that were 5 times bigger.

"Oh, crap!" Eddie quickly flew away and dodged one that tried to chomp him.

"All right, you creeps," Eddie constructed a grenade. "Eat this!"

He took the top of the grenade and tossed it back to the monsters coming at him, and it went into ones open mouth.

In just seconds, the grenade blew up inside, making the orange monster burst.

He constructed another grenade and he tossed it into the other ones mouth, and then that one suffered the same fate as the last one.

Larfleeze growled angrily and then he flew up to Eddie.

Eddie looked and saw Larfleeze coming at him, and Larfleeze used the claws on his right hand, and he clawed Eddie on his right ribcage, leaving four big scratches on him.

Eddie yelled in pain, then he created an iron boot on his left leg, and with it, he kicked Larfleeze away. "All right. Try this!" Eddie constructed a spear and threw it to Larfleeze, which cut him on his left arm. Larfleeze made a strange snarling sound, meaning he was hurt.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Eddie asked.

Larfleeze looked back up to Eddie and glared angrily at him.

He then zoomed at him, and started punching him in the face left and right, while they both zoomed through the air.

It kept going on and on, with Larfleeze punching Eddie, until Eddie caught Larfleeze's hand then punched him in his face, knocking him down.

Larfleeze recovered just before he could hit the ground, and then he went back to Eddie, and he shot a powerful blast from his left hand of rings.

Eddie quickly put a shield up, but it didn't last. It shattered, and the blast knocked him to the wall.

Larfleeze came at him but Eddie quickly flew away and avoided him, then he shot a blast of his own at Larfleeze, but Larfleeze shot a blast from his right hand, and it pushed Eddie's back, and blasted him into the wall again.

Larfleeze came at Eddie once more, but this time Eddie constructed an anvil and knocked Larfleeze away with it.

"This just isn't worth my time. I'm outta here!"

Eddie quickly flew off and Larfleeze followed behind, shooting blasts at him, left and right, and Eddie drew his fire, by shooting blasts from his ring.

Eddie finally made it to the entrance and flew out back into space.

"And never come back!" Larfleeze yelled to him, and he shot a blast at the door, closing it back up.

* * *

Up in space Eddie flew out of the planet's atmosphere, and he opened up a wormhole.

He flew through it and it disappeared behind him.

On planet Odym, Saint Walker was floating in mid-air, like he were sitting, and he was meditating.

He had both of his eyes closed and he had absolutely nothing on his mind.

Then a wormhole opened in front of him and Saint Walker opened his left eye, and saw Eddie step out of the portal. He opened his other eye and smiled warmly at Eddie. "Welcome back, brother."

"Hey," Eddie replied and he sat in the same position as Saint Walker was.

"What brings you back here after so long, brother?" asked Saint Walker.

"I was exploring the galaxy of frontier space, trying to find anything interesting to me, but I found absolutely nothing interesting at all."

Saint Walker looked and saw where Larfleeze scratched Eddie. "Brother, you are bleeding."

Eddie looked down to see the blood too. "Oh, yeah. I had a run in with this crazy Orange Lantern."

"Orange Lantern?"

"I found the planet of the Orange Lantern's and I had a fight with one of them. Well, the only one there is left. He wouldn't listen to me. He thought I was there to steal from him, and he attacked me."

"Come. We shall have Ganthet fix that for you."

Both the Blue Lanterns flew off and went to the battery where Ganthet was in front of it.

He looked behind and saw Saint Walker and Eddie flying down to him.

"Welcome back, Brother Edward," said Ganthet.

"I told you, my little, blue friend, it's Eddie," Eddie corrected.

"My mistake. What can I help you with."

"For starters, this," Eddie gestured to his wound.

"I shall have that taken care of in no time."

Ganthet flew up to Eddie and his eyes started to glow electric blue. Then he also made the same color of light come from his hands, and it shined on Eddie's wound, making it slowly fade away. "In fearful day, in raging night. With strong hearts full, out souls ignite. When all seems lost in the war of light, look to the stars. For hope burns bright." The light faded and Eddie's wound was completely gone. No scars or blood left, and the tear in his uniform was fixed.

"Thank you," Eddie thanked Ganthet.

Ganthet closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly to Eddie.

"How did you do that?" Eddie asked.

"Powers of the Blue Lantern's brother," Saint Walker replied.

"Yes," Ganthet took over. "It's a special healing power, that can fix even the most dreadful wounds, without pain or suffering."

"Can all Blue Lantern's do it?"

"It takes many years to learn," Ganthet answered.

"Maybe I'll start practicing one of these days, but right now, I've gotta get home." Eddie opened another wormhole and he flew through.

"Do you really believe he can be hope's champion, Ganthet?" asked Saint Walker.

"I believe as much as I do in the true powers of hope."

* * *

**All right. That'll do it for this one. Next time Eddie will meet back up with Elsa and he'll take her on a little tour, that ends up becoming a problem. Know what I mean? If not, well it'll make sense when it comes. Please read, review, and enjoy**


	23. Battle through the Lights

**Okay, here we go again. Here's where Eddie has another issue with Tyler, while showing Elsa Paris. Which is why I call this one "Battle through the Lights." Tyler will attack and try to kill Elsa and Eddie, because of Atrocitus still furious about Eddie escaping his grasp. But what else will happen here? Let's move on and we'll find out.**

* * *

On the Red Lantern planet Ysmault, two weeks passed since Eddie had escaped Atrocitus' grasp and foiled his plans.

Atrocitus was in his lair, and was furious about Eddie escaping his grasp, and with him were his two human Red Lanterns Tyler and Hans. Atrocitus paced angrily back and forth, frustrated and furious.

He walked up to the control panel that was in his lair, and slammed his fists down on it. "I had that blue man in my grasp and he still escaped me! I had the perfect plan and it all failed. All because of those Green Lanterns! I will destroy them all!"

Tyler and Hans both stood behind Atrocitus, trying their best to stay out of his way, to prevent making him any angrier.

"So what are we gonna do?" Hans asked quietly to Tyler. "He's getting angrier by the minute."

Tyler focused at Atrocitus, who paid no attention to his human Red Lanterns, and then he walked over to the balcony.

"Where are you going?" Hans asked following him.

"There's only one thing I can do. I know what I have to do," Tyler replied without looking back and then he flew out into space. "Never send an alien warlord to do a human man's job." He flew out of the planet's atmosphere and into space. There he opened a red portal and flew through it. He knew that he had to kill Eddie himself if he ever wanted to be rid of him.

* * *

Back on Earth, in the kingdom of Arendelle Norway, it was starting to get dark. The sun was setting over the horizon, and one by one, stars started to appear in the dark, black and blue skies.

Through the air, Eddie flew high above the kingdom's town, wearing his Blue Lantern uniform, and he was headed towards the castle to see Elsa, because he hadn't seen her since the incident with Atrocitus.

He went towards the castle and landed on a balcony, where there was a big glass door on there. Then in a flash of blue light, Eddie changed out of his uniform and back to his original clothes. He wore a white shirt with a big, red stripe in the middle, blue jeans, his white and gray tennis shoes, and his white leather jacket.

He peeked into the glass doors and inside he saw the library of the castle, and at a desk across from the glass doors, and closer to the entrance door. Elsa was sitting there, signing a bunch of papers, which were scattered across almost the whole desk, along with a box of chocolate truffles.

Eddie knocked on the glass doors to get her attention.

Elsa turned to her left and saw Eddie, and she smiled at him.

Elsa gestured with her hand for him to come in, and he did.

Elsa folded the papers and got up from her chair. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Thanks," Eddie replied.

"I haven't seen you in a while. Not since you saved me and Anna. Speaking of which, how do you feel?"

"It's been a while like you said, but I feel much better, so thanks. Sorry I keep coming completely unexpected. Maybe I need to call in from now on."

"You don't have to apologize. You're perfectly fine. I'm always happy to see you."

Then the entrance doors of the library opened and Anna came in. "Elsa, I wanted to ask-" she stopped when she saw Eddie. "Well, look who's here."

"You make some of the most unexpected entrances, Eddie. But I like you," Elsa said to him.

Anna looked passed Eddie and to the sunset. "Would you look at that?" she pointed to the setting sun.

Elsa and Eddie looked to it.

"Now that's beautiful," said Elsa walking to the glass doors. She went up and opened the doors, then walked over to the balcony and Eddie followed.

"I've never seen a sun set on a horizon before. Where I live, all the large buildings block it," Eddie came up next to her right.

"I always loved watching these with Anna and my parents when I was a kid. We'd all go and sit on a hilltop and look to the horizon, then we'd sit there and wait for the stars to come out. When they did, we'd try and make out things shaped into the stars. Like how people do with clouds."

"I'd do the exact same thing with my parents when I was little. We'd leave the city part of Chicago and try to find a good enough place to do it."

Then Anna came up next to them, standing on Eddie's right, leaving him in the middle of the two. "This seems like something romantic to do, doesn't it?"

"I don't know," Eddie replied. "I've never had someone to love before. So I don't even know what romance is."

"Then I'm not the only one," said Elsa. "I spent 13 years locked in my room and I'd never known the real meaning of true love."

The sun finally set, and stars had completely covered the nighttime black and blue skies.

"There they are," said Eddie. "I suppose that in a time of romance, two people would be alone, talking and watching the stars."

"It seems to me like you do know something about romance," Elsa said to Eddie.

"Maybe a little."

"I wish someone like you could teach me the meaning of romance."

Eddie looked to her and then back to the stars, and all of a sudden, he got an idea. "Maybe I can."

"How?" Elsa asked,

Eddie then flew up and over the balcony, and he turned back to Elsa and held out his hand. "Come with me. I wanna show you something."

"What would that be?" Elsa asked again.

"It's a surprise. You won't know unless you come with me."

Elsa looked to Anna.

"Go on. This is a good chance for you. Do it. Go with him."

Elsa turned back towards the glass doors and went inside. She walked over to the desk, and from one of the drawers she pulled out her ring. She put it on, and walked back out to the balcony, where she went with Eddie up into the air.

"Lead the way," she said to him.

"Let's go then," Eddie replied, and they both flew off into the night.

* * *

In another place, Eddie had Elsa keep her eyes closed, while he guided her along.

"So, what is it you wanted to show me?" Elsa asked.

"Just a few more seconds," Eddie replied. Then they landed on a building top. "Ok. Open your eyes."

Elsa opened up her eyes, and saw it. He'd taken them to Paris. From where they were standing, they could see a view of the City of Lights. Everything was in clear sight. Lights filled the entire town, and the Eiffel Tower was seen above all other.

Elsa stared at it in awe. "What is this?"

"Welcome to Paris. We like to call it the City of Lights."

"It's so beautiful."

"It's also a real place of romance. There's so much to see. Come on. I'll show you all around."

The two of them both flew off, Elsa following Eddie, and they flew to the City of Lights.

Eddie flew off towards the Eifel Tower, with Elsa following close behind.

They stopped at the top hovering near it.

"Here's one of the greatest things in Paris. We call it the Eifel Tower." Eddie gestured to the tall tower, which loomed over the City of Lights.

"I like this a lot. It's beautiful isn't it?" Elsa looked to Eddie.

Eddie constructed a beret on his head. "Qui, mon ami," Eddie replied in a French accent.

Elsa laughed a little bit.

"Come on. You're gonna love this next one," Eddie said flying off towards a building not far and Elsa followed him.

The next thing Eddie took her to see, was Notre Dame.

"This is what's known as Notre Dame. It's really just like any other church, but it is a landmark of Paris. Not much, I know."

"I think it's wonderful," Elsa replied. "How about this time, you follow me?"

"Lead the way, ma'am."

Elsa flew off towards the lit up town, and this time Eddie was the one who followed.

They began flying through the City of Lights, staying out of sight so nobody would see them. They were circling all the lit up buildings and then they both flew up above it all.

Above the City of Lights they both joined together and began to waltz in mid air.

They then took off flying back towards the city, and then went over Seine River, and flew only a few feet above it, so that they both saw their reflections in the water.

Eddie went right below Elsa and began to fly like he were laying on his back, and he smiled to her, which Elsa returned.

Elsa went and flew as low as Eddie, next to his left.

She put her left hand in the water, while moving across it. After which she looked to Eddie, and with her wet hand, she flicked it playfully in his face.

They both laughed at Elsa's little trick, then flew up back towards the City of Lights again.

* * *

When they were back in the middle of the city, they'd sat on the roof of Notre Dame, looking to the view they had of the City of Lights and the Eifel Tower.

"This is so beautiful," Elsa said while looking to the city.

"It is, isn't it?" Eddie replied also looking to the lights.

"Oh, Eddie. This night is great," Elsa said putting her head on his right shoulder and Eddie wrapped his arm around her. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"You're welcome. So now do you know what romance feels like?"

"I think I do. It's just so wonderful being with someone that you really care about. I love the feel of romance."

"I guess this is why they also call this place the City of Romance. It's cause people can really fall in love here. Probably better than anywhere else in the world."

As Eddie kept his arm around the snow queen, she took his right hand with her own right hand and cuddled with him.

The next thing they knew, both their rings started to light up.

They pulled away from each other to look at the green and blue lights coming from their Lantern rings.

They looked happily to each other and they smiled, knowing they had the same idea. They raised their rings into the air, and both shot a little ball of light.

Those little balls of blue and green light merged together and turned a blue-green mix color, then constructed a big heart, which then floated down in front of them, shining bright with blue-green light.

The blue-green heart construct then faded, and the snow queen and the American looked directly into each other's eyes.

They both held onto each other's hands and then closed their eyes, then they both moved their heads towards each other, to make lip contact.

But then, before they could make contact, something grabbed Eddie.

Elsa opened her eyes to see Eddie being dragged through the air, by his former, Red Lantern friend. "Eddie!" she yelled and then flew after them.

Eddie looked and saw Tyler's face, then he punched his former friend in the gut, making him let go.

Eddie began falling, but using the abilities of his power ring, he levitated himself, and before he could fly back to Elsa, who he saw coming to him, Tyler came back over and punched him in the chest, making Eddie fly back a few feet.

Tyler fired a blast from his ring at Eddie, but just before the crimson red light could come in contact, Eddie created a big wall, which stopped Tyler's attack.

Elsa flew up towards Tyler, attempting to blast him with her ring, but he shot a rope construct at her, which wrapped itself around her, then he threw her towards Eddie, and they crashed.

Tyler then blasted them both with a powerful red energy blast from his ring, and that caused them to fly through the air, and slam against a building wall, then Tyler came and floated right in front of them.

Both Elsa and Eddie also levitated themselves in mid-air.

"Leave it to you to ruin my perfect night," Eddie said to his Red Lantern friend.

"You ruined my life by putting me in jail. Now I'm gonna end yours," Tyler responded and charged up his ring.

"Tyler, please. This has gone far enough. This has to stop," Eddie pleaded.

"You know what, you're right. It does have to stop. I'm gonna end it right now!" And he fired a powerful blast from his ring, big enough to blast them both.

Elsa and Eddie both flew off in opposite directions.

"Tyler, I can't keep going through with this! I don't wanna fight you anymore. You have no idea how much it pained me to have to hurt you in our last battles."

"Then let me end your misery!" Tyler fired another blast, and Eddie barely dodged it.

Tyler created a giant battle axe, then zoomed towards Eddie. He flew right above him, and prepared to strike with his giant red construct, but Eddie created an anvil and blocked Tyler's attack with it.

"Eddie, come on!" Elsa called to him.

He took off flying towards Elsa and then they both started to fly away, but Tyler followed them.

Tyler was flying at top speed and he caught up to them in only seconds. He then began to throw great punches, kicks and red fiery energy blasts, which were hard for the two to avoid.

Elsa and Eddie fought back as best they could, by blocking his attacks with wall constructs, and dodging his hits, but Tyler got harder to avoid with every move he made, and his rage was strong, so it made his power stronger.

Tyler constructed a metal leg on his left foot; With it, he kicked Eddie in his gut, then blasted him with his ring, making him go whizzing through the air. Afterwards, he constructed a bowie knife, then prepared to fly towards Eddie, but then someone tugged on his ponytailed hair.

He dissolved the knife, and looked to see Elsa had been pulling him back with a hand construct.

"Let go of my ponytail!" He yelled back to her then fired a blast of red energy at her.

The blast hit Elsa and made her let go, and then Tyler shot a lasso from his ring, and took Elsa's ring.

Without her ring, Elsa had no way to fly, and she began to fall from the air.

"Too easy," Tyler said as he watched and waited for Elsa to fall to her death.

The next thing Tyler knew though, someone hit him with something hard and heavy.

Tyler groaned in pain and turned to see Eddie, who had a shovel construct and had made another move the second he looked to him, and punched him in his face.

Elsa's ring was thrown up from his hand and Eddie caught it, then quickly zoomed towards Elsa to save her.

Elsa , who'd been falling, was almost about to hit the ground, but as she was only a few feet away from death, Eddie caught her, then he flew them onto an old, boarded up building.

Tyler recovered after being hit by Eddie. He now had red marks on his face, and his right eye blackened. He touched his swollen eye, but then winced in pain, and growled angrily. "Ooh! Now I'm angry." He looked to see Elsa and Eddie on the building, then he flew towards them.

Elsa and Eddie looked to see Tyler flying towards them at top speed.

Eddie quickly gave Elsa her ring, she put it on, then they both started to fly up.

Tyler began to fire red blasts from is ring at them, as he chased them, and they did their best and barely dodged them.

They began flying towards the town of all the lit up buildings, and they flew past and all around the buildings, doing their best to stay out of sight and trying to get away from Tyler. But everywhere they went, Tyler followed them, firing red energy blasts.

They flew past every building they came near, then Eddie looked to see they were coming up to a big area of red bricked buildings, and in a few areas, there were alleyways.

"Let's go this way!" Eddie called to Elsa gesturing to the alleyways.

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked.

"We may have a better chance at losing him."

Eddie flew towards the first alleyway he could get to, and Elsa followed.

The alleyways were only a few feet wide, so only one person could go in at a time, but they were able to fit through.

"I'm still here, Eddie!" they heard Tyler call from behind them.

Eddie then constructed a baseball and bat. "I gotta slow him down." He tossed the ball up a few feet in the air, then used the bat to hit it as hard as he could.

Tyler saw the ball coming at him, then he constructed a chainsaw, and cut the ball in half, just before it could come in contact with him. He dissolved his chainsaw then glared towards Eddie. "So that's how you wanna play, huh? All right." And then he constructed a ninja throwing star, and threw it, making it fly and stay in the air.

Eddie looked back and saw the star coming at it. He flinched at flew even faster towards Elsa, who was in front of him. "Go, go, go!" Eddie began to panic.

"What is it?" Elsa asked worriedly.

"Ninja throwing star."

"A what?"

"Sharp, flying object."

Then the red star construct flew past them both.

"Whoa! That was close," Eddie exclaimed.

And then the star turned around like a boomerang and came right at them.

"Eddie!" Elsa yelled.

"I got it!" Eddie responded and shot a blast from his ring, which destroyed the red construct. Then Eddie looked behind again and saw Tyler created six more in both his hands, and he threw all 12 of them.

As they started to come close, Eddie created a Tommy gun, and he opened fire at the star constructs. But they flew in different patterns, left and right, side to side, that they were hard to blast. Eddie managed to destroy at least four, until his gun ran out of ammo.

The remaining stars all started to fly close to him, and when they came near, Eddie constructed a big shield in front of him, which got all of them, but one.

When the last one was coming near, he created a hand construct, grabbed the last star with it, then throw it back towards Tyler.

Tyler saw his construct coming back at him, and he tried to avoid it, but it was so fast, that it slashed him on his left arm.

Eddie looked to see the long alleyway coming to an end. And at the end, there was a metal clothes pole, with no laundry hanging on it, and Eddie got an idea. He turned back to Tyler, then constructed a dozen little balls in his hands, then threw them all.

As they came in contact with Tyler, they burst into a white steam-like smog.

"Ah! Tear gas!" Tyler yelled as his eyes started to burn.

He started to wipe his eyes, but had them closed, so he couldn't see where he was going.

Only when he was finally able to open his eyes, was when he hit his head on the clothes pole. After hitting, he flew smack into the wall, and crashed down to the ground.

After seeing what had just happened, Elsa and Eddie gazed in shock.

They both flew down to Tyler's unconscious body, and he was now bleeding on his forehead.

Eddie kneeled down to his unconscious friend. "Tyler?" He tried to shake him awake, but he didn't move. "Tyler?!" Eddie shook him more and began to worry. "Oh, God. Don't be dead." He pulled Tyler's ring off his finger, and the red energy drained from his body, yet Tyler still didn't wake up.

Tyler no longer wore his Red Lantern uniform; He wore his dark brown, leather jacket, a black shirt with a big white skull designed on it, dark blue jeans and black combat boots.

Eddie put the red ring in Tyler's jacket pocket, and he put his head to Tyler's chest. "He's got a heartbeat, but it's getting slow. I have to get him to a hospital."

Eddie picked up his body, then used his ring to open a wormhole. "Let's go."

They both walked through the wormhole, and it vanished just after they walked in.

* * *

Back in Chicago, Elsa and Eddie went to the nearest hospital, and when he took Tyler's body to the front desk, the man immediately had a gurney brought out. They took Tyler, and rushed him to the emergency room, while Elsa and Eddie waited inside the waiting room.

Elsa had been looking through all the magazines, but Eddie just stayed in shock, holding Tyler's brown jacket, and was just staring down to it, worried about his best friend.

Elsa looked away from her magazine, then looked to Eddie. She put her right hand on his left thigh. "Don't worry. He'll be okay." She reassured him. And she took hold of his left hand.

"He could have died back there because of me. I don't know what I was thinking. Why didn't I just hit him with knock out gas, then take his ring?"

"He'll be all right. Just have confidence and faith."

The two waited for about an hour and a half, before one of the doctors came out into the waiting room; He wore a blue-green doctor's uniform, a white coat, with utensils in the pocket and white tennis shoes. He had a flat, charcoal black hairdo, hazel eyes and wore a stethoscope around his neck. "Edward Michaels?" He called out.

Elsa and Eddie got up and walked towards the doctor.

"Me. I'm Edward Michaels."

"Hello. I'm Dr. Jerry Edwards. We did a few tests and a little operation on your friend."

"How is he?"

"He's gonna be fine. Though he received quite a concussion. What exactly happened to him?"

"We were out bike riding, when he something got out of control, and he accidentally went smack into a parked car," Eddie told a phony story, knowing he couldn't let them know what really happened.

"Interesting. Well he's asleep right now, and we did run some tests. The hit he suffered put him into a few hour coma, and I believe he's had a slight amnesia experience. We can't tell what he can and can't remember. But we'll ask him when he wakes up. But I don't think that he remembers his accident, so I believe that's a good side of the amnesia."

"Thank you, Dr. Edwards. I'll be by around noon tomorrow to see him. Oh, and could you take this to his room," Eddie gave the doctor Tyler's jacket. "It belongs to him."

"I'll make sure it'll be there for him."

"Thank you," he turned to Elsa. "Come on. Let's go home."

The two left the hospital and went down an alleyway near the hospital, where nobody would see them.

"I told you he'd be okay," Elsa said to him.

"I guess I was juts so worried. Though he tried to kill us, he's still my friend. He's just mad with power. Soon, I know he'll come to his senses."

"Hey, thanks for taking me to that place. It was wonderful."

"You're welcome. Apart from being attacked, I had a great time tonight."

Elsa moved in closer towards Eddie, then she gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

"That's for showing me real romance. See you soon."

And then she flew up into the air.

Eddie stared towards Elsa, as she disappeared into the night, and felt all warm and cozy on the inside.

He walked away from the alley with his head held high, and completely forgot about his recent troubles.

* * *

**All right. Sorry I took so long to update. I just couldn't figure out how I wanted this to go, so I needed to brainstorm. And I know that chase scene was like in Spiderman 3, but I thought it was actually a good one. And you now see why I called this one Battle through the Lights? He took Elsa to a real place of romance. Anyhow I hope you enjoyed this one. And just for a little spoiler, next chapter will be the part I think some of you have been waiting for. Know what that means? If not, you'll find out next time. Please read, review and enjoy.  
**


	24. Corps of Fear

**Okay. Moving on with my Green Lantern/Frozen story. In this, like I said in the end of the last chapter was the moment you've been waiting for. I call this "Corps of Fear" because this is where it happens. Sinestro embraces the power of Fear, and slowly begins to start his Sinestro Corps. But I'm not entirely sure how it all works exactly, but this is my way of doing it. So, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Deep in outer space, 3 months away from Earth and Oa's atmosphere, Sinestro, the purple skinned Green Lantern was flying through the starry skies of the endless galaxy. He'd just taken a call from the Guardians about the assignment they'd tasked him with, and they said he was to return to Oa immediately.

He continued to fly through space, readying to use the warp jump ability to return to Oa.

But all of a sudden a small, eerie voice had whispered, "Sinestro."

Thaal stopped and looked to see who'd whispered his name, but saw nobody or nothing but the black skies full of stars.

"Sinestro," the voice whispered again.

Sinestro looked to his left and still, he saw nothing. He then flew into the direction in which he heard the voice. He went on, following the repeating sound of that soft, yet eerie voice, for about 20 minutes, until finally he saw something in sight.

In the distance, it looked like a small sun, but as Sinestro got closer, he looked close and saw it wasn't a sun, it was a planet.

A big, yellow glowing planet with nothing but fiery, yellow light all around it.

"Sinestro the eerie voice whispered once again, louder than before, so it sounded like it was coming from the planet.

Sinestro flew down to the planet, and down there he saw no people, no buildings, no plants and no one who'd whispered his name. All that could be seen all around, was that eerie yellow light. And from the light, it showed scary monsters and stuff move through it, but Thaal completely ignored it.

Sinestro searched all over for citizens, but found no one or nothing. He kept on looking for a few more minutes, then he'd seen what looked to be a shadow of a tall building through the yellow light.

He flew up towards it, to see what it was, but when he'd gotten a glimpse of it, he saw a tall, dark brown tower, which seemed to be letting out all that fiery, yellow light. On top of the tower there was a circular symbol, with two lines on the sides of it, and three intersecting ones on top.

Thaal suddenly had a realization when he saw the symbol. "Oh, no. I'm in the forbidden chamber of fear." He was getting ready to turn around and leave, but just before he could, something else began to go through his mind. Sinestro stared straight up to the top of the tower and eyed the symbol, then he slowly started to fly up to it. "No!" He tried to fight it. "Fear is strong. It easily manipulates you."

But he couldn't fight it. He slowly kept on flying up to the tower, until he reached the center of the chamber at the top. Once there, he levitated in place, and slowly he began to absorb the yellow light of fear, like the Guardian who had become the entity of fear called Parallax.

As Sinestro absorbed the light of fear, it tried to corrupt him, but Thaal's mind and will was too strong; Instead of the fear gaining control over him, he gained control over the yellow light.

He stopped absorbing and sighed heavily, for he now felt stronger and more powerful, for he knew he'd never be the same.

He looked down to the palms of his hands, and then yellow light appeared like fire. "This power. It's...wonderful. I've never felt so strong. From now on, fear is mine to control!" And then Sinestro's ring began to glow, and a tiny spark of the green energy of willpower came from it, and it flew up to the middle of the chamber.

The yellow light had then begun to feed the spark of willpower, with its own power of fear, and the green energy slowly began to turn yellow.

"It seems I have begun to construct a new weapon for fear power."

"Yes," came that eerie voice once more. "But it is not enough."

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Thaal demanded.

"As you wish." And then a bunch of the yellow light started to shift through the air, and gather together in front of Sinestro, then it turned into the face of a Oan Guardian, but had an evil glare in it.

"Who are you?" Sinestro asked the yellow face.

"I am the remains of the one who was once called Parallax."

"How? Parallax fell into the sun years ago."

"Yes. But when I was a Guardian of Oa, and I entered this very chamber, it took a sample of my essence. When that happened I became connected with fear's yellow light. And now, I am the power of fear itself. I congratulate you, Thaal Sinestro. You have embodied the power of fear, just as I had long ago. Its power is now yours to control. But to construct your new weapon of fear, I require more green energy."

"What must I do?" Sinestro asked Parallax.

"Return to Oa. Get a small portion of green energy from the central battery, then bring it here. I shall handle the rest."

"But the Guardians; Will they not sense the yellow energy coursing through me?" Thaal asked again.

"No. You and I are connected now. I shall block it from their vison. Now go."

Sinestro flew out of the yellow chamber, and back into space, where he activated his warp jump ability to return to Oa.

* * *

Back on the Green Lantern home planet of Oa, Sinestro had returned and reported to the Guardians' chamber.

There they all stood in their center above the ground, as Sinestro came in.

"So what is your progress so far, Sinestro, Green Lantern of sector 1417? Have you anything to report?" Appa spoke out.

Sinestro felt nervous, but tried his best not to show it, because though Parallax said he would block their vision from the power of fear within him, he'd thought they might find the truth. "No, not much to report," he was able to choke out. "There have been multiple traces of yellow power in the few sectors beyond Guardian space, I've seen. But I still have not found out where they're coming from." He lied.

"It would seem the power of fear is leaving little trace to hide itself," Appa continued and looked to all his fellow Guardians. "We must then look into our vision if we are to discover what the power of fear's next strike is. You are dismissed, 1417."

And then Sinestro left their chamber, relieved that they didn't find out. After exiting the chamber, he flew out towards the direction of the central battery, passing by all the buildings and everything.

He flew for a minute, but then he'd reached the central battery, which was in the center of the entire planet. Thaal stared into the electric green energy of willpower, and then he looked all around to make sure no one was around to see what he was about to do.

When he was sure that no one was around, Sinestro constructed a small vial and flew up to the battery. There he made the vial fly inside and once it was in, it started to collect the green energy within it.

Sinestro only had it in for a few seconds, and that was enough to fill the vial with green energy, because he pulled it out and held the vial construct, which was now radiating with green light in his hands.

After collecting what he needed, Thaal flew out of the Oan atmosphere and back into space, and once he was at a far distance, he used the warp jump ability and left to return to the yellow chamber.

When he returned to the yellow energy planet, he went back to the center of the yellow chamber of fear.

"I have it," Sinestro said to the face of Parallax in the yellow light. "The green energy directly from the central battery.

"Very good," said Parallax. Then he made a bunch of yellow light surround the vial construct, and he extracted the green light, pulling it to the center of the chamber.

The green energy turned into a small orb, then Parallax began to use his power to feed it with yellow light, making it slowly start to turn yellow in the process.

"I am beginning to feed the green energy with fear power. But to fully construct your weapon, I have one final task for you, Sinestro."

"What must I do?" Sinestro asked.

"Go to the planet Earth. Humans are most vulnerable to fear than any other living beings. Make them afraid."

"How can I do that?" Sinestro asked again.

"Your new powers over fear. They allow you to see into the minds of others, and see their worst fears. You can make them see what they fear most, by making it play in their minds, or turn them into light using your constructs. Do this, and it shall make our power stronger. Go."

And Sinestro obeyed Parallax, then flew away from the planet, and into space. Then he used his warp jump ability, and left the sector of space he was in.

* * *

Sinestro came out of the portal of his warp jump, and this time was in front of Earth, right outside of the atmosphere.

"Time to spread fear in these pathetic human beings."

And then Thaal flew down to the planet.

He went to a spot in New York City, and all around the tall buildings, were dozens of human citizens.

Sinestro then used his powers of fear to look into all their minds, to see what they feared most. After delving into the humans' minds, he used his ring to create monster constructs.

He'd created giant, scary clowns, spiders and scorpions the size of monster trucks, vicious snakes as big as train cars, and other scary monsters from other planets.

The green monster constructs descended from the skies and down to the surface of the city. And when the people all saw the monster constructs, they all screamed in fear, terrified at the monsters and things they feared most. They all began running away from the constructs, as they all started to scatter along the town of New York City.

As the humans scampered all over in fear, Sinestro stayed right above it all and looked to the terrified humans, and he'd felt the power of fear growing by the minute.

* * *

On Oa, the Guardians, in their chamber could also feel the power of fear start to get stronger.

"Have you all felt it?" Appa asked his fellow Guardians. "The power of fear has begun to spread and grow stronger, just as we'd seen in our vision."

"We must contact our human Green Lantern's on Earth," Sayd spoke out. "They are the only ones who can defend their planet."

"Agreed," Appa said.

Back on Earth, in Coast City, Hal Jordan was at Ferris Air with his girlfriend Carol Ferris. She wore a burgundy red jacket over her black top, a dark gray skirt that went just above her knees and black heels.

They were both about to share a kiss, when Hal's ring began to beep, as the Guardians' message came in.

Also in Coast City, Guy Gardner was on the roof of a fast food joint, eating a tray of hot wings. Then his ring had the message come in.

Circling over Gotham and making sure everything was safe around Earth, the fake news guy, John Stewart had also received the Guardians' message.

And finally in Arendelle Norway, Elsa was in her room talking with Anna, and her ring went off, receiving the Guardians' message.

In the center of the Guardians' chamber, all four of the human Green Lanterns appeared in holographic forms.

"What's going on Appster?" Guy Gardner asked.

"It would seem that our worst fear in which we hoped would never come has happened. The power of fear has started to spread," Appa began. "What's worse is that one of our Green Lanterns has embraced and given into its power."

"What? You mean one member has turned against the entire Corps?" Elsa asked.

"Yes," Sayd answered. "He has given into it, and it has completely corrupted him."

"Hang on," Elsa spoke out again. "I'd better transmit this to Eddie.

* * *

On Earth, in late afternoon, Eddie had gone back to see Tyler in the hospital. He wore a navy blue t-shirt with two crossed guitars on it, black jeans, white and gray tennis shoes and his white leather jacket.

The doctor took him into Tyler's room, where he lay in bed, with white bandages wrapped around his head, and he was hooked up to the machine.

Tyler was awake, and he looked to see Eddie and smiled at him. "Hey, buddy."

"Hey," Eddie replied, and was relieved Tyler didn't remember anything about them being Red and Blue Lanterns. "How do you feel?"

"Banged up, but I'll live," Tyler replied and chuckled a little, and Eddie laughed with him.

Eddie walked over and sat in a chair near his bed.

"I feel like I was hit by a car," Tyler went on.

"You're not far off. We were out bike riding just to catch up. And I think the chain broke on your bike, then you ran smack into a parked car." Eddie lied and hoped he'd believe it.

"No wonder I hurt like hell."

"So how've things been with Lisa?"

"Great. I feel we're making great progress. But how'd you know we're still together?"

"You came to my apartment and told me."

"I did? Well, I do remember going to your apartment, but that's it."

"The hit you took made you suffer a small case of amnesia," Eddie explained.

"Oh. That explains a lot," then Tyler looked to see Eddie's Blue Lantern ring on his right hand. "What kind of ring is that?"

Eddie looked down to it, then panicked a little, and tried to come up with a lie. "Oh, um...it's uh. It's an electrical one. It basically lights up and beeps. Practically a toy."

And then the ring began to beep.

"Why's it doing that?" Tyler asked again.

"Damn thing's broken. Let me go outside and check it out."

Eddie left the room and went into the one person bathroom, then locked himself in.

Once he was in private, Elsa appeared on his ring.

"Sorry. Hope I wasn't interrupting anything," she apologized.

"No, it's fine. I'm just visiting Tyler at the hospital. And thankfully, he doesn't remember anything about us being Lanterns."

"That's a relief. But the reason I called you is because the Guardians' have an important message. I thought you might want to listen to this, too."

"Transmit it."

Then on Eddie's ring, appeared all the human Green Lantern's and the Guardians. And in the Guardians' chamber, Eddie appeared with the other human Lanterns.

"All right. Continue," Guy Gardner spoke out.

"As we were saying," Appa went on. "One member of the Green Lantern Corps has turned against the Corps and has given into fear. He has absorbed the yellow light, and is now causing chaos on Earth, in order to spread more fear."

"Who's responsible, Appa?" Hal asked. "Who gave into fear?"

"Green Lantern number 1417; Also known as Thaal Sinestro."

"What?!" all the humans said in unison.

"No," Eddie said in a breaking voice of disbelief. "No. Please tell me it's not true."

"I'm sorry," Sayd replied. "But it is true. All of it." She said to Eddie in a sincere voice.

"As we speak, he is using his new powers to spread fear. We believe he is delving into the minds of humans, and is creating constructs of what the people of Earth fear most," Appa continued. "This is why we contacted you Green Lanterns. We cannot send any other members of the Corps to help. So it is your duty to bring Sinestro to justice. Once he has been stopped, bring him back here. That is all. Good luck, Green Lanterns."

The Guardians' holographic forms disappeared from all their rings, but the humans all stayed in contact.

"I think Sinestro may be using his new powers of fear to block his signal, because I can't detect it."

"Then how do we find him?" Hal asked all around.

"Don't worry about that, Hank. I got another idea," Guy said Hal's name wrong as usual.

"It's Hal, you idiot."

"Sure, sure. Anyhow, I'm using this to scan Earth and detect where fear is strongest here on Earth," Guy held a scanner device construct.

"What have you found?" John asked.

"The signals for fear are strongest in the area, which looks to be coming from New York City."

"Then let's all meet up there. Let's move Green Lantern's," Hal said and then his holographic form disappeared from the other's rings, followed by John Stewart.

"I'm still not used to the rest of the world," said Elsa. "I don't know where this place is."

"I'll come down there, then we'll go together," Eddie replied. And then he terminated the communication.

After he got off his call, Eddie made his way back to Tyler's room, trying to think of what he'd say to him in the process.

Only when he got to Tyler's room did he think of something. "I just got this phone call about a job opportunity. They wanna see me for an interview as soon as possible, so I gotta go."

"All right," Tyler replied. "See you tomorrow then?"

"Maybe. If it goes right, then this new job could take a lot of my time. Sorry."

"Don't be, dude. I'm happy for you."

"Great. Thanks." And then Eddie left the room, and then the hospital.

After leaving, Eddie made his way down to a nearby alleyway, and when he made sure he was completely out of sight, he changed into his Blue Lantern uniform, then flew off, making his way to Arendelle.

* * *

**All right. There you have it. This is my way of Sinestro turning against the Corps. I figured it's been a while since I've brought him in, and thought I kept you all waiting long enough. In the next chapter, the Green Lanterns and Eddie will all try to stop him and bring him to justice. Until then, please read, review and enjoy.**


End file.
